Mind Games
by Deadly Beauty
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP - Marron is back home and life is finally returning back to normal. Will 18 be able to move on and overcome everything she has been though, or will her happy ending never come? Kx18. R RATING.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, nor do I intend on owning it, this has been written merely for the enjoyment of the author and readers.

A/N: Well here we are at the beginning of yet another story. Expect this one to be full of drama, romance and surprises. Yes, this is the sequel to 'A Helping Hand' but you do not have to have read that in order to get this story. I hope you all really enjoy reading this, as I am going to be putting lots of time and hard work into it.

And Kelly, since you have been waiting longest of all for this story, and have been extremely patient about it, I'm saying thanks by dedicating this chapter to you!

Well, on with the story then.

-Deadly Beauty

**Mind Games **

**Chapter One**

On a small island in the middle of the ocean, day was just beginning to break. One by one stars faded from the sky, being replaced by early morning birds searching for a meal and fluffy white clouds that would float lazily across the sky during the course of the day.

This was the way of Kame Island. A relaxed, laid back life style with a friendly attitude and even friendlier people. Inside the small pink house, two people were just beginning to stir. It was nothing unusual; they were both early birds, up with the sun in order to get the most out of their day.

It is here, under the clear blue ocean skies that our story begins. We pick up where we last left off a year ago, to find that everything is going well in the lives of our two hero's. But that is all about to change, as a dark cloud is looming over their quiet little corner of the world, and things are going to get worse, before they get better.

---

Slowly, she became aware of her surrounding. She didn't need to open her eyes to know where she was. The soft bed below her, the familiar smell of salt water in her nose and the steady breathing coming from beside her. Smiling into her pillow, she rolled over, into the warmth of her husband. Without waking – acting purely on instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer still. She could feel his breath tingle against the back of her neck and smiled. Life was grand.

She drifted in and out of sleep for the next 30 minutes or so, upon when her husband decided that his eyes needed to be open.

"18," he whispered into her ear. He knew she was awake, whether or not she would reply was a completely different story. "I know you're awake. Don't make me force you"

"You couldn't force me if you tried" came the cheeky response.

"Oh really?" Krillen asked, his grip around her small waist tightening as he rolled over, pinning her underneath him.

"Really" she replied, rolling back over again, sitting on top of him and pinning his arms on the pillows above their heads.

"That's cheating"

"There's no such thing as cheating in this game" 18 pointed out as she leaned down to kiss him. At the last second though, Krillen moved, leaving 18's lips with nothing but bed to connect with. In her shock, 18 released his hands, and before she knew it, it was Krillen sitting on top of her.

She gazed up at him, making no effort to move or struggle out from underneath him. She loved their morning together; they almost always began like this. They would play, laugh, and kiss. Do the things that most newly weds liked to do. They had been married a little under a year, technically they were still classed as newly weds, though it felt more like they had known each other for an entire lifetime. Tipping her head to the side, 18 glanced at the photo on her bedside table. Their wedding day, the most magical day she had ever experienced. What she would give to go back and relive that again. Oh well though, it was no matter. She had something even better. She had Krillen, and she woke up in his arms every morning.

Looking back up at him, the two became lost in a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. Happy thoughts raced through 18's minds, she loved it when Krillen kissed her, the feeling of his lips against her own, and he always knew just the right time. 18 had found her soul mate in Krillen, someone to share her life with, however long that may be. Someone who loved her more than life itself and would do anything to see her smile.

The kiss was broken then, by the one thing that 18 loved more than Krillens kisses. Her daughter. Happy noises began to float though the baby monitor, signalling that the day had started. It was time to get up. Marron, as always, never skipped a beat. She knew her parents were having fun, and wanted in. She was such a beautiful little girl, loving and affectionate to both her parents. Though as much as she loved her mother, it was clear she was a daddy's girl. Mainly because Krillen spoiled her rotten. Spending money they didn't really have on things she didn't really need. She was loved by all she met and well looked after, and 18 feared that her little baby would grow up to be somewhat of a spoiled brat, much like Bulma's 4 year old, Trunks. Who was one of the most unpleasant children 18 had ever come across.

"Should I go get her?" Krillen asked, as he began to untangle himself from the mess of sheets he and 18 had got themselves entwined in.

"In a minute, she'll be fine for a little bit longer on her own" 18 replied as she pulled Krillen down for another kiss.

---------------

What had started out as a beautiful morning, continued to be a beautiful day. 18 sat on and watched as Krillen splashed around in the surf – pants rolled up to his knees, with his tiny daughter, who was dressed in a cute little pink swim suit. Her enjoyment was undeniable. The smile on her perfect little face stretching from ear to ear as her father chased her to the waters edge, then when the waves reached their feet, chased her away again.

She watched as Krillen bent down to talk to Marron, then flashed 18 a grin. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as Marron made her way up the beach, her little feet getting caught in the sand every so often. She would fall over, only to get up and keep on going. She was a baby, falling over didn't seem to faze babies.

"Mama" she tugged on 18's hand, indicating that she wanted to take her mother on a journey somewhere.

"What is it?" she asked as she stood up and followed Marron.

"Krillen, what did you tell her?" 18 asked, she tried to sound unimpressed, but didn't to a particularly good job.

"Me?" Krillen placed his hand on his chest. His wedding ring glistening in the sun. "I told her nothing. If she wants her mother to play in the water with her while daddy goes to the bathroom then so be it" he flashed her a big grin, kissed her on the cheek then trotted off into the house. Passing Master Roshi on the way in.

"18" Roshi called as he made his way down the beach.

"What?" she asked, never taking her eyes off Marron who was splashing around in the ocean, and laughing joyously.

"Phone for you. It's Bulma"

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Scooping her daughter up out of the ocean, she hugged her close to her body and carried her inside. Placing Marron on the floor in the living room, she took hold of the phone and greeted her friend on the other end.

"Hi Bulma"

"Oh, there you are. Hi" Bulma greeted her friend

Looking up at the clock, 18 replied "Good afternoon. What can we do for you?"

"I just thought you might like to know I have the results back from those tests we took last week"

"And?" she asked. The tests really hadn't been anything. 18 had been feeling a little nauseous, but since then it had totally cleared up. She had actually forgotten all about it until Bulma had brought it up just then

"Perfectly normal. You're healthy as healthy can be!" 18 could tell Bulma was smiling when she said that.

"That's reassuring" 18 watched on proudly as her daughter built up a pile of blocks on the floor, then smirked as she stood up and kicked them over.

"Hey, do you want some company this afternoon?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, sure why not" 18 agreed. She often got restless around the island. The same faces day in and day out often became boring and mundane.

"Ok then, great. I'll see you a little later on ok"

"Ok then, bye." 18 waited until she heard the click of Bulma's phone being hung up before she hung up the phone herself.

Just as she ended her conversation with her friend, her husband walked into the living room. Taking a quick glance to make sure his old master wasn't in the room, he wrapped his arms around 18's waist and pressed his lips to hers.

"What was that for?" she asked when they finally parted.

"Isn't a man allowed to kiss the woman he loves anymore?" Krillen asked, looking at her through sooty black eyes.

"I never said that" she argued as she pulled out of his embrace, and walked across the room into the small adjoining kitchen to fetch Marron some lunch.

"Well what were you implying?" Krillen asked, as he to walked into the kitchen.

"I wasn't implying anything" 18 replied, flashing Krillen a smile she saved only for him.

"Are you sure" Krillen asked, pushing her back to the kitchen counter and pressing his body to hers

"Quite sure" she replied, locking her eyes onto his dark ones. There was a long silence between the two; both were content to feel the others heartbeat. No words needed to be spoken.

Several minutes later though, 18 remembered her small daughter playing in the other room. "Can you heat Marron's lunch up?" she asked, "I'll get her ready"

"Sure thing babe"

---------------

"So anyway, I said to Vegeta that if he didn't start acting civil with my mother then I would shut off his damn gravity room once and for all" Bulma concluded as she sipped her coffee.

"I see" 18 clearly didn't care about Vegeta's stuck up attitude towards Mrs. Briefs.

"You know 18, if I'm boring you, you can just say it. I don't take offence that easily"

"You're boring me Bulma" 18 bluntly stated.

"Mum!" Trunks came bursting into the small pink house then, sand clinging to his wet body. 18 narrowed her eyes at the boy, now she was going to have to spend the evening vacuuming the carpets.

"What is it darling?" Bulma turned to look at her son.

"Krillen won't let me swim around the other side of the island. He's being a jerk" Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Now now Trunks. Don't talk about Krillen like that. He's just making sure nothing bad happens to you"

"Yeah, well he's still a jerk"

"Hey!" 18 snapped, glaring at the young boy "Don't say that. Would you be calling him a jerk if he saved your life?"

Trunks stood and looked at 18 dumbly. No one ever told him off, well no one expect for his father. He didn't know what to say, so turning on his heel, he marched right back out the front door, wearing a very sour expression.

Bulma turned to look at 18 with a raised eyebrow.

"What?' 18 asked her friend.

"Nothing," Bulma smiled, "People don't usually tell him off. So thank you 18, he deserved that"

"Damn straight he did" she told Bulma. She may not have been an expert on raising Sayians, but she did know a thing or two about manners, "if he is going to be rude, then he deserves to be told off"

"I couldn't agree with you more"

18 shook her head and stood up, she was thankful she had a girl. Boys were just too much trouble.

---

Within about 30 minutes, clouds had begun to form over the island. Knowing it was going to rain soon, Krillen brought Trunks and Marron inside, where it was warm. After a quick bath to rid themselves of the smell of ocean and remnants of sand in their hair, both children were dressed in warm clothes and left to play. Marron was happy to sit on the floor and play with her mother's shoes, Trunks however, wasn't so easily amused.

"Mum, I'm bored. There is nothing to do here!" he wined, interrupting Bulma's conversation with Krillen and 18 for the millionth time.

"Trunks, there is a whole pile of toys over there to play with. Go be good"

"But mum…those are kids toys"

"Yes, and you are a kid, so go and play"

"I don't want to"

"Trunks. I am getting so fed up with you. If don't quite down this instant you father is going to hear about this and god only knows what he will do to you" Bulma threatened the almost 5 year old who took after his parents far to much. He had the intelligence of Bulma, being far more advanced than most other children his age, and the stubbornness and pride of his father. Poor kid, his family was rich and dysfunctional. He was going to be one hell of a teenager.

Looking at her watch, Bulma sighed, "I suppose we should be going. It's getting rather late and it is going to rain"

"Ok then" Krillen picked up Marron and walked to the front door with Bulma and Trunks, 18 close behind. They all walked out onto the deck of the Kame House and shared their goodbyes.

"You guys should drop by Capsule Corp some time. We'll do dinner or something"

"Yeah, sure" Krillen smiled as Bulma hopped into her little plane, "see ya"

"Bye!" she yelled and zoomed off.

"Krillen" 18 said as she watched the plane disappear into the grey horizon. The sun had almost set and it was getting cold.

"Yeah babe?" he replied as he re-adjusted Marron in one arm, and threw the other around 18's waist.

"Do we have to go to the Capsule Corp? I don't think I could handle Trunks, Vegeta and Bunny all being in the same room as me"

Krillen had to laugh, "He sure is a handful isn't he?"

"Trunks? No he's not a handful, he's a spoilt brat. Now what do you want for dinner"

---------------

"Babe, are you alright?" Krillen asked as he pulled back the bed covers and climbed in beside his wife.

"Yeah" she replied, though she sounded distant, she was looking at one of the photos on her bedside table. A shot of Krillen, 18, Marron, 17 and Krillens late mother Kira, taken on Krillen and 18's wedding day.

Krillen leaned in closer to his wife, "bullshit your fine. I can see right though you babe," he threw his arm across her shoulders and pulled her close to him "c'mon tell me, what's up?"

18 sighed as she snuggled up against her husband, "Nothings up, I guess. I just have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something isn't right"

"Really?" Krillen asked, "what?"

"I don't know" 18 shrugged. "I really don't know"

"Well," Krillen looked at her and smiled, "maybe I can help take your mind off it"

18 had to smile as Krillen kissed her. He loved her – of that she was sure. He had loved her forever, and he would continue to love her forevermore. She still remembered that first night so vividly, she may have been drunk but she remembered it all. The night Marron had accidentally been conceived – yes, Marron had been an accident, but now, 18 couldn't imagine her life without her tiny daughter in it. Marron was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to her - and also the catalyst for the biggest tragedy ever to occur in her life.

Pulling away from Krillen, 18 stopped. She looked like she had been upset by something.

"18, babe, are you ok? Did I do something?"

"No," 18 shook her head, "no. I was just thinking. Krillen," she stopped and looked into his eyes, "I love you"

Krillen smiled proudly at his wife, she didn't say those words all that often, but when she did, Krillen felt his heart overflow with love. He knew he was the only one those 3 small words were meant for. Him and him only, and it made him feel like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

"You're really not okay, are you?" Krillen asked, as he rested his head against the soft pillows and rolled onto his side.

"Yeah, I am. I'm fine" 18 also lay down, letting her head sink in to the pillow. It had been a long day, and she would be glad when sleep was finally hers.

"Okay then," Krillen decided to drop the subject before 18 got annoyed. He was concerned for his wife, but he knew when to give up, if something was really wrong, 18 would come to him. "Let's get some sleep" 18 rolled over, pressing her back against Krillens stomach, her favourite way to sleep. "That sounds wonderful"

"Goodnight babe"

"Night Krill"

---------------

18 hummed a quiet tune to herself as she made a cup of coffee. Usually, humming wasn't something she did. But today though, she found herself in an unusually good mood. It was a beautiful spring day and the island was bustling with life, and best of all, 17 had dropped by for a visit.

Walking out onto the front deck of the Kame House – which Krillen and Goku had built many many years ago, 18 handed one coffee mug to her brother, and rested hers on the railing of the deck. It was then she noticed something wasn't right.

"17," she asked, "where's Marron?" 18 felt her heart rate increase at this newest turn of events. When 18 had gone inside, Marron had been sitting just below the steps playing with a bucket of sand.

17 sat up more in his seat and looked around, upon seeing that Marron wasn't where he had left her, he only slouched back down again. "I dunno" he replied.

"17!" 18 shrieked, hauling her brother out of the chair by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me you didn't let my daughter walk off when we are surrounded by a fucking ocean and she can't swim!" her voice rose more and more as she proceeded.

"Well you didn't ask me to watch her, did you?"

"17 she is a baby, that's what you do with babies, you watch them!" 18 threw her brother back down onto the chair with so much force it broke as he came in contact with it, and then raced down the 3 steps frantically calling her daughter name.

Her first instinct was the water, Marron loved the water, but she couldn't swim. Her heart thudded in her ears and her mind instantly jumped to the worst possible conclusion. Marron had wandered off down the beach, into the water and drowned. Tears streaked her face – 18 didn't cry often, but this situation warranted tears.

Oh god, what was she going to say to Krillen when he got back from the store. "Oh yeah wile you were out, I left 17 to watch Marron for a minute and he let her drown in the ocean. Sorry 'bout that hun"

"Marron!" she screamed as she raced around to the other side of the island. "Marron!" this time relief flooded her voice as she laid eyes on the tiny girl, who was standing knee deep in the water and bawling her eyes out. All that was needed was for the water to break on the shore – Marron would have fallen over and been swept out to sea. Within less than a second, 18 scooped the girl up into her arms and held her close. She was wet from head to toe, indicating she had already been under the water.

18's breath returned to normal as she held onto Marron for dear life. Once her composure had finally been regained, she headed back to the deck – only to find 17 still sitting there, sipping his coffee. Walking right past him, she headed inside to give Marron to Roshi, then marched right back out again.

"17, what the hell where you thinking. Marron could have died!"

"Well she's a hybrid anyway. You know she's going to go through shit when she gets older"

"How dare you 17! How dare you say anything like that about my child? Your niece. How could you be so heartless? You never used to be this way 17. What happened to you?"

"No 18!" 17 stood up, to be nose to nose with his sister. "What the hell happened to you?" he demanded. "This is how I've always been. This is the real me. It's you who's changed! You who became too human. You should be ashamed of yourself 18. The old you wouldn't of give a shit what happened to that kid"

18 was irate. She was hurt. She felt betrayed. And all that did not make for one nice woman to be around. "You want the old me 17?" she snapped. "Fine then. Here I am!" she balled her fist and smashed it firmly into 17's jaw, sending him flying out to the beach, were he landed on the hard sand with a thud.

She wasn't done yet though, she quickly chased after him. 17 was too quick for her though, lack of training had made her weaker than him, where once they had been perfectly matched, and before long, 17 had a strong upper hand against his sister.

She was fighting for everything she loved, fighting for the right to protect her world and her family. And he was fighting for his sister, the old sister he had had before she got knocked up by Krillen then married the loser. 18, fighting out of blind rage at her brother, had a sloppy technique; she was rarely making contact, and bleeding from several of 17's attacks. But she had to get up, or who knew what 17 would do to her family.

Opening her eyes, 18 felt fear consume her entire body. 17 stood above her bruised and battered body, laughing like a maniac, holding a very large blue Ki ball in his hand. There was no way she would survive an impact like this, she was practically at point blank range. It would explode her body into a million different pieces.

"Goodbye sister dear. I hope you know you deserve this"

---

18 sat up, the room was pitch black and she felt like she was going to vomit. A dream, it had all been a dream. Her mind was merely reliving that awful day.

Suddenly, the room lit up. Krillen had turned on the bedside lamp. "What's wrong?" he sounded scared.

18 didn't reply until her breath returned to normal. "Nightmare" she finally spoke. The worst thing hadn't been that she had come within an inch of death; it had been the thought of her only child drowning.

Krillen moved across the bed and took 18 in a big tight hug, she didn't resist. "What was it about?" he asked as he gently rocked back and fourth and stroked 18's hair – something he knew she found highly soothing.

"That…that day" she stumbled on her words, not wanting to relive the horrors of that day for the second time.

"What day" Krillen asked.

"The last time we saw 17"

"Oooh" Krillen sighed and hugged her closer. That had been one hell of a day. Coming home to hear that not only had 17 been over, but he had almost let Marron drown and then on top of that, beat 18 to the point where she was sore for a week. "Why where you dreaming about that?"

"I don't know" 18 replied. Krillen could feel her shaking against him. "I really don't think something is right though"

"Is there something wrong with Marron? Is she sick?"

"No." 18 shook her head "Marron is fine. Something else is not right"

"I…I don't know what to say sweetheart. I really don't"

"It's okay. Let's just try and get some sleep. We'll see what happens in the morning"

"Ok then," Krillen laid down, taking 18 with him. He knew she had had a nasty shock, and was more then happy to hold her close. "I love you"

"I love you too"

---

A/N: Well there you have the first chapter. What did you think? Good, Bad otherwise. All reviews appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll have the next chapter up really soon ok!

-Deadly Beauty


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I do however, hate disclaimers

A/N: Well, here you have chapter two of my little ficcie. I want to thank everyone who reviews chapter one, I really appreciate it and you kind reviews were great, I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

-D.B

**Mind Games**

**Chapter Two**

The ground was littered with pine needed – but he paid no heed to them. Out here, the ground was always littered in pine needles. The only way to solve the problem would be to chop down all the trees. And 17 quite liked the extraordinarily tall pine trees as they sheltered his home and obscured it from the eyes of humans who may happen to be passing by his little section of the woods.

17 didn't smile – he hadn't in a long time. He didn't speak, didn't dream happy dreams and didn't think happy thoughts. As he strutted through the forest, clutching his old worn axe, which had become his best and only companion – his mind was blank. He only looked straight ahead. Not thinking, not feeling- just being.

That was the way 17 was now. He secluded himself from everyone and killed anything that got within 50 feet of him. He hated people and he hated things. And the one he hated most of all? His sister and her damn family.

Walking up the front steps of his cabin, 17 pushed the door open with his foot and walked inside. The place was a dump. 17 saw no point in cleaning – no one ever came here and if they did he would send them away. He was happy to live up to his knees in old tree stumps, half rotted animal carcasses and what ever else may happen to be in here. The smell didn't bother him. It was his smell, plus it help keep things away from him.

There was though, one room in the house, which he dare not touch. In the hopes that one day it would be used again. Yes, he hated his sister with a passion, hated everything she had become. But still, there was always the part in the furthest reaches of his mind that thought maybe…just maybe, one day she would wake up to herself and realise that what she was doing was insane. He would always have the room that used to be hers ready and waiting for her. Not a thing had been touched since she had last been here – he didn't dare.

Slumping down onto the sofa, 17 raised his arm and threw his axe at the wall, where it firmly embedded itself. He had no care for the condition of his cabin. He only came here to sleep and cook up meals. He didn't call it his home. He didn't have a home. This was merely where he came in order to replenish his vital bodily needs. Nothing more, nothing less. Home was where you felt happy and at ease – he did not feel that way here. In fact, he did not feel that way anywhere. He was a misfit on this planet. The one being that did not fit in anywhere. Refused to fit in anywhere. He was an outcast – one of only two of his kind in the entire world – and his other half. The one who completed the puzzle, didn't want anything to do with him.

Well screw her. 17 didn't need his sister anyway. He was doing just fine without her. If she wanted to go and sleep with that stupid midget, well fine. She made her choice. Putting him before her own flesh, blood and only remaining link to her forgotten past. He would make her sorry. Make her wish that she had only made the right decision instead of so many bad ones.

Standing up, 17 walked across to where his axe was lodged in the wall. The beginnings of a thought forming in his mind. A thought which would soon turn to an idea, which would soon turn to a plan, which would hopefully lead to his sister's emotional demise. Even if it cost him, it would be worth it. He would be sacrificing something he didn't really care for anyway, it order to take from 18 the one thing that meant everything to her. Her humanity.

Yanking the axe out of the wall, 17 twirled it around in slow circles and smiled sadistically. This was a plan that was guaranteed not to fail.

---------------

18 stood at the big front window of the Kame House watching the sun slowly dip below the ocean. Without realising, a long sigh escaped her lips as she reached up to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear – an unconscious habit of hers.

"What's wrong babe?" Krillen asked as he bounced Marron on his knees.

Turning around, 18 smiled at her husband. "Nothing" she replied as she sat beside him on the couch and plucked their daughter from him. The small girl giggled and threw her chubby arms around her mother's neck in an affectionate embrace. 18 returned the gesture, hugging her daughter and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You've been quiet all day. Are you feeling sick?"

"No" she shook her head, sitting Marron down on her lap, "it's that same feeling from last night. Not sick, just off I suppose"

"Off?" Krillen asked

"I don't know, call it women's intuition if you want. I just feel like something's not quite right" she explained. Marron growing bored climbed off of 18 and back onto Krillen. She was daddy's little girl.

"Have you spoken to anyone about it. Besides me?"

"Krillen," 18 looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow "You know me better than that"

"Well maybe Bulma is going through the same thing, or Chi-chi?"

"Maybe, I doubt it though"

"Well if you haven't spoke to them how could you possibly know?" Krillen asked, knowing he had proved 18 wrong.

"I just do ok." She ended the conversation, "Now unless you want to do it, I have to go and start dinner"

---

Several minutes later, Krillen walked into the kitchen, his daughters cup in hand. 18 was chopping Vegetables, but her mind was on something else. Krillen could tell by just taking one fleeting look at her beautiful face. Filling up Marrons cup with juice, Krillen left the kitchen, only to return minutes later. This time, 18 was rummaging through the medicine cupboard and swearing to herself.

"18, what did you do?" Krillen asked as he took 18's hand and watched the blood ooze out.

"I wasn't watching what I was doing"

Krillen shook his head and pushed 18 aside. He quickly found the band-aides and placed one over the cut on her hand, then raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, "All better" he told her, "now why don't you tell me what's really on your mind"

"Maybe later, I have to make dinner"

"I'm not hungry, dinner can wait"

"Roshi will be ready for his feeding soon" 18 made excuses

"Master and Oolong have gone to the mainland for the weekend, you know that. It's just the three of us"

"What about Marron?"

"Her dinner takes two minutes to cook in the microwave. C'mon 18, you have to talk to me. I'm your husband, I want to help you"

"You really want to know?" 18 asked.

Taking 18's hands, Krillen smiled and nodded, "I really really do"

"You won't get mad?"

"Since when do I get mad at the woman I love?" Krillen emphasised his point by kissing her.

"Fine," 18 smiled, she never could resist Krillens kisses, "It's 17"

Krillens face darkened. 17? Why on Earth would 18 give a shit about what happened to him? As far as Krillen was concerned 17 was dead. Sure, maybe he used to have some respect for his brother-in-law. After all, he had made the effort to be at his sisters wedding and even walk her down the isle. Krillen had thought he had changed.

That was however, until that day where he just totally lost the plot, when he put the life of his daughter in danger and then proceeded to abuse 18 both physically and mentally. Krillen knew how much 18 had suffered from that day. 17 had hurt her, given her deep emotional scars that would probably never heal. 17, whom 18 had been through everything with and her last connection to her forgotten past, had unexpectedly turned on her. So why, why would 18 be worrying about him?

"17? Why would you be thinking about him?"

"Because Krillen, regardless of what he did, he is my brother. And something is not right in his world. I can feel it in my bones Krillen, I think he needs me" 18 sighed, as much as she hated what she was saying, it felt good to get it off her chest.

She didn't want to be feeling this way. She wanted to erase her brother from her life completely. He wasn't her family, her family was here, on this island. Loving her. Not far away in the middle of nowhere, probably plotting more ways to kill Marron. 18 knew how her brother felt about her life style. He hated the fact that she had found happiness with a human, and even more so because that particular human happened to not only be a Z warrior, but the best friend of the man they were designed to kill.

She didn't even think of that anymore though. 18 had over come her programming a long time ago. Long before Marron was born or she was even married. She had learned that love conquered all, that that she could be happy and loved no matter what was inside her. Sadly though that was a lesson her brother had failed to pick up.

"Krillen, I just…" she sighed, resting her head on Krillens shoulder, "I don't know. Something is wrong with him, but I don't know if I should go or not. On one hand, I think I should because he's my brother, and on the other hand I think I should stay because of what he's done"

"Ssssh" Krillen rubbed big slow circles on 18's back. "I'm sure he's fine. But because I'm such a nice guy and I love you, I'll tell you what"

"What?" 18 asked, her voice muffled by Krillens shirt

"We won't do anything about it tonight, but on Monday, when Master Roshi gets back, if you still feel like you need to go, we'll leave Marron with Master and go down there. Both of us"

"Really?" 18 asked, lifting her head, her eyes shiny with tears that would soon be shed.

Krillen smiled sympathetically. While his insides were screaming at him not to do this, that going to 17's no doubt disgusting cabin was a stupid thing to do. He just couldn't say no to his wife, he knew she was going to do it with or without him, and giving her the weekend to think about it might make it go away. But it worse came to worse and Monday rolled around. They would go, find out nothing was wrong, and things would go back to just the way they were.

---------------

"There, perfect" 17 grinned a grin that was anything but happy and looked up, gazing at his opaque reflection in the window. Scribbling his name across the bottom of the paper, 17 threw the pen he was holding to the ground, neatly folded his paper then placed it on the kitchen counter and walked out the room. He kept going and soon he was sitting atop his cabin.

The sun had long since set. Well, set in his part of the world. He knew that where his sister was, in the tropics, the day was just beginning. But he had no care for what she was doing, no care at all.

Tilting his head up, he gazed at the stars high up in the night sky and sighed. There was nothing left for him here. Nothing left for him anywhere. There was however, something out there for his sister, and that made him sick to his stomach. How dare she live a life without him? What right did she have to be happy when he was so miserable?

Well that would soon change. She would wake up to herself when she realised what she had done. Well she would realise that what 17 had done was her fault. Regardless of how it was put, it would destroy 18, which in turn would destroy her family. Finally 18 would be getting what she deserved.

Letting himself slip off the roof, 17 landed silently on the ground below. Taking one last look at his surrounding he climbed the steps and headed into his house. Shutting the door, 17 locked it behind him, though it would do little good, his sister would just smash it in when she came – which 17 knew she would. He walked through the house, only stopping once to collect his axe and his note from the kitchen counter. Turning, he made his way into the bathroom, where he again, shut and locked the door – though again, it wouldn't do any good.

Stopping front of the mirror – the only one in the house, 17 took a lingering glance at his reflection. His eyes – once so full of life, were now dull and still, the sparkle was nowhere to be seen. His skin, which used to be a healthy tan, was now ghostly white and pale. His hair was dry, broken, and scraggly where it had used to be soft and shiny.

"What happened to you man?" 17 muttered – he rarely spoke anymore, there was no point – no one was around to hear him anyway. There was no need for him to open his mouth when his mind functioned perfectly fine. He blinked, his voice sounded hollow, deeper then he remembered it. Reaching out, he wiped a streak of dust off of the mirror – it did nothing to improve his ghostly complexion.

"Time to get this over with." With one swift movement of his arm, 17 knocked everything off the bathroom counter, paying no heed when things smashed against the cold hard tiles below. Carefully, he placed the folded piece of paper down – it was the only thing on the counter, 18 would surely find it there.

Taking a step backward. 17 sat on the edge of the bathtub. He wasn't having second thoughts; he was going to do this. Pushing the sleeves of his black shirt up to his elbows, 17 held his axe around the neck, he needed the best grip possible to do this.

He knew it wouldn't hurt. He was an android – something as simple as bleeding to death couldn't hurt an android. Death. That word seemed so insignificant to him – death was something 17 thought he could never attain. Until this afternoon when the thought had struck him like a lighting bolt. It was so simple – how could he have not thought of it sooner. He had blood, he had seen himself bleed hundreds of times and no living being whether it be human, animal or otherwise could live without blood.

Tightening his grip on the axe, 17 pressed it against the skin on the underside of his arm and jerked it back towards him. Blood spurted everywhere and 17 became light headed for a few seconds, swinging backward and almost falling back into the bathtub. A pool of blood was already forming underneath him.

Switching his axe to the other hand, it instantly became coated in warm sticky blood – the flow wasn't slowing down wither, this was really going to work. He quickly repeated the process and slashed open his left wrist. This time, the sensation of being light headed didn't pass after a few seconds, in fact it got worse and worse. Dropping the axe into the bath, he fell forward onto the bathroom floor, sending little droplets of blood flying everywhere.

He could feel consciousness slipping away from him with every second that ticked past and a malicious smile settled on his lips – this would work, this had to work, this was his last shot at revenge.

The pool of blood around him continued to grow, in ran into his eyes and mouth, but he didn't have the energy or desire to do anything about it. He hadn't expected it to feel like this, he felt so powerless.

Suddenly everything around him began to fade, what had only seconds before been clear objects were becoming hazy and white, and soon everything around him faded to nothing. Not long after that, any coherent thought in his mind ceased.

---------------

A/N: Well there you have it. Will 17's plan work, or will 18 be able to get to him in time and save him? Will 18 even come? Find out in the next exciting chapter of "Mind Games"

I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter in a review! I'm going away for a few days, so I won't be around for a bit, but when I come back I promise to have the next chapter ready to go!

-Deadly Beauty


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer; I still don't own DBZ, ok.

A/N; Well, here is chapter three of Mind Games. I said I would try and get another one up before I went back to school and I came through for all you people! Thank you so very much to you all for your wonderful reviews, I was a little (or a lot) unsure about posting this, but your kind words have helped all that doubt fade away. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to get another one up soon

-D.B

---

**Mind Games**

**Chapter Three**

---

18's eyes opened. Suddenly, she was awake; her dreamless sleep had been interrupted. Wriggling loose from Krillens embrace, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Turning to look at the clock, she scowled when she read that it was 3.43 am.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a hot flush washed over 18 and she threw off her covers, her forehead began to sweat. Climbing out of bed, 18 searched for her slippers in the dark, and then headed downstairs for a glass of water.

"What's wrong with me?" she mumbled as she filled up a glass with cool water, her hands shaking as she did. She had been fine only minutes before. Carefully placing the glass back down on the counter, 18 walked into the lounge, unlocked the front door and stepped out onto the deck and walked down to the sandy beach.

Looking up at the night sky, a long sigh escaped her lips as she stretched out her legs and reclined back on her arms. "What's going on?" she asked. That dream, she kept thinking back to that horrible dream – why had that day suddenly come back to the front of her mind, and why did she feel like something was wrong with 17? Further more, why did she care that something was wrong with 17? Yet still, she couldn't shake the feeling that 17 needed her help. She didn't want to help him though, did she?

Behind her, she heard the screen door open and close. Twisting her torso around, she watched as Krillen made his way down the beach and sat beside her. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"I don't think there's really anything to talk about" she replied, as the ocean breeze gently blew her hair back and fourth across her face.

"Ok then, how about we just sit here for a while instead?"

"That sounds good" 18 replied as she lay down in the sand, and rested her head in Krillens lap.

They stayed like that for quite some time, Krillen playing with 18's hair, twisting it around his fingers, talking to her, making her smile with tales of the day they would have enough money to leave the island and live some where real, as he put it. In a 10-story house with maids and butlers, it would be so big that it would put capsule corp. to shame.

Of course, that would never happen. They both loved the tiny island they called home and neither could ever imagine living elsewhere, neither of them wanted to live elsewhere. They had the perfect home to raise their family in. Krillen though, knew 18 wasn't feeling right, and he knew how to take her mind off it. Talking about money.

Abruptly though, 18 sat up, she startled Krillen who jumped. "18, what's wrong?" he asked.

18 sat, her heart thumping in her chest, a sharp pain shooting across her wrists and mid section, she flinched from the pain and gasped for air. She could hear Krillen frantically calling her name, but all she could think of was the pain. Slowly but surely it subsided to a dull throbbing, but it didn't go away completely.

"18, what the hell is wrong with you?" Krillen demanded, his concern beginning to make him mad, "Tell me"

"17, it's 17. He needs my help, we have to go"

Krillen blinked, "Are you insane?" he asked.

18 shot him a deadly glare and Krillen instantly regretted his words, "Krillen, he needs us, he needs me"

"Have you forgotten what he almost did to our family? To you? To Marron?" Krillen asked, reaching out and taking his wife's hand.

"No I haven't forgotten!" She snatched her hand away again, "but I can't turn my back on him either Krillen. I know that what he did was wrong, but please Krillen, he's the only family I have left" her voice fell to a mere whisper as she spoke

"Oh no sweetheart, you're family is here, me and Marron. I know that you went through a lot with your brother, but what he did to our family was wrong, unforgivable" Krillen pleaded with her.

"I know that Krillen!" the pain in her voice obvious "and I didn't say I was going to forgive him, I just said he needs my help. Please Krillen," she looked him deep in the eyes, "please"

"What about Marron? Master isn't here, we have no one to sit for her"

"Bring her with us"

Krillen sighed. "What about I call Chi-chi? Her place is on the way to 17's cabin" it was a bad idea, yet the best idea he could think of at nearly four in the morning

"Fine" 18 stood up in the sand and helped Krillen up, you call her and I'll get ready.

---

Krillen yawned as he waited for the phone to pick up. Finally the ringing ceased and a voice took its place.

"This better be good, do you have any idea what time it is?" Chi-chi snapped.

"Yeah, Chi-chi hi, it's Krillen. Listen, I know it's late and all, but I need to ask a huge favour of you"

"Krillen?" Chi-chi calmed down considerably. "What's the matter?"

"Well, I really hate to have to put you out like this, but we have kinda have an emergency here and I was wondering if we'd be able to drop Marron off there for the night?"

"Emergency? Krillen what's wrong. Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," he looked 18 at as she walked into the room with a sleepy Marron in her arms, "18 and I just need to be somewhere urgently and Master isn't home to watch Marron"

"Oh yeah, of course you can bring her over. Anything you need, I'll be happy to help"

"Thanks Chi, you're a life saver, we'll be there soon ok. Bye"

"Bye"

Krillen hung up the phone, "You ready to go?" he asked as he picked up the capsule, which contained the family air car.

"What are you doing?" 18 asked, "Driving is too slow. We need to fly"

"18, we can't fly with Marron. You know that. You're blinded by worry"

"Krillen, we're flying. End of story" 18 put her foot down and ended the conversation.

"Fine" Krillen didn't bother to argue, "I'll go get changed"

---

"Dada" Marron whimpered as she pressed herself closer against her father's chest. The night wind was cold against her young skin, and even though Krillen had wrapped his jacket around her, she was still shivering.

"It's ok sweetie. We'll be at Aunty Chi-chi's soon," he told his daughter "18!" he then called out to his wife, who was flying on up ahead

18 slowed down, and then came to a complete halt. Up righting herself in the air, she flashed Krillen a small smile. The first thing Krillen noticed were the tear steaks on her face, and he felt his heart break. He hated more than anything in the world to see his angel cry.

"Hey, hey it's all right 18" He readjusted his grip on Marron and placed an arm around 18 in a comforting hug.

They were silent for several minute until Krillen spoke up again "Why don't you go on ahead to your brothers and I'll drop Marron off and meet you there ok" he suggested.

"Are you sure?" 18 asked.

"Of course I'm sure" he replied, Krillen wanted to put off going to 17's for as long as possible, he knew he didn't stand a chance against 17, but he sure wanted to at least try to kill him for what he did to his family.

That was what Krillen didn't understand. Why now, after all this time was 18 willing to confront her brother. 18 hated him for what he did, for how he acted, and now – here she was crying, of all things, out of worry for him. Shaking his head, Krillen mentally sighed; his wife was a puzzle he would never solve.

"Ok then" 18 placed a kiss on her husband's cheek and ran her hand across Marrons hair, then disappeared into the night sky.

---------------

"Thank you so much Chi-chi, I know it's an inconvenience, but we really appreciate it" Krillen said thankfully as he stepped into the warm house

"Don't even mention it Krillen. You've done so much for this family it's about time we did something to pay you back" Chi-chi replied with a smile.

"Do you have somewhere I can put her down?" Krillen asked, looking around the living room.

"Of course, I set up the portable crib in my room, I hope that's ok"

"Yeah, of course"

Walking down the narrow hall, Krillen arrived at Chi-chi's bedroom, and sure enough the crib was set up at the back of the room. Marron stirred as Krillen lowered her into the crib, and tightened her grip around her father's neck.

"Hey, let go of daddy" he cooed to his daughter, whose heavy eyelids drifted open in a confused daze.

"Dada?" she asked

"Daddy's here baby" he reassured her as he covered her with the blankets and watched until she was sleeping soundly again, then crept out the room.

"Chi-chi thank you for this. I'm really sorry about the horrible time and all, I'll pay you back somehow"

"Don't even think about it. Now why don't you go and do whatever it is that you have to do" Chi-chi replied.

"Yeah, thanks"

---------------

"17" 18 called out her brothers name as she landed in the familiar clearing in which 17's cabin was located. "17" she called again.

Walking up the creaky front steps, she noticed right away how bad the house smelt. Knocking on the door, no one answered. Should she just break it in? Without another thought after that, 18 firmly brought her fist down on the door handle effectively breaking the lock.

If she thought it smelt bad outside, she was almost knocked over by it when she walked inside. 17 really did need her help if this was how he lived, he also needed her vacuum cleaner. "17, are you in here?" 18 called as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen, again, she received no response.

"18? Holy cow this place is a mess!" 18 heard from the front door. Spinning around, she felt relief wash over her. Why, she wasn't too sure.

"Krillen, is that you?" she asked, even though she clearly knew it was.

"The one and only" he replied.

Wading through the mess, 18 got to her husband, "I don't have such a good feeling about this"

"Ok, how about I check outside, and you keep looking in the house. We'll find him" Krillen reassured her '_and hopefully he'll be dead_' he added in his mind.

18 nodded, "Ok."

She came to the room that used to be her own and pushed open the door, to her utmost surprise, it was in perfect condition. She took a step further into the room, pulling open the draw on the bedside table, she found nothing of interest, the same went for the closet.

"Where are you 17?" she asked herself as she left the room and came to the bathroom. The door was locked "17?" she asked as she knocked on the door. She got no reply. "17?" she asked again. Behind the locked door a light was on, maybe 17 was in there and really did need her help. For the second time in 10 minutes she smashed open a lock, and let the door swing open.

---

Krillen wandered around in the dark woods outside 17's disgusting little cabin. He had only been here once, back then he hadn't hated it so much, sure, he had never really gotten along with 17 but he had tolerated him and put on the nice brother-in-law act for the sake of his wife, now though if he never saw 17 again it would be too soon.

Suddenly, the night air was torn in two by the sound of a horrifying scream coming from inside the house.

Krillen, who instantly recognised it as 18, swore loudly and took off for the house, frantically calling her name as he went.

"18, wha…" he trailed off at the scene he saw in front of him.

Blood, the entire bathroom floor was covered in the sticky crimson fluid. On the floor lay 17, face down, potentially drowning in his own blood, and beside him, 18, on her knees searching for a pulse on 17's neck – her hands, arms and legs all covered in the drying red mess.

"Is he?" Krillen asked as he surveyed the scene.

"He has a pulse. Krillen, we have to do something" 18 looked up at him, desperation in her eyes. However much wrong he had done, 18 still loved her brother. Now Krillen could finally see that.

"What can we do?" he asked, his voice full of sorrow, not for 17, but for 18 who had to be the one to see this first.

"I don't know" she voice reduced to merely a whisper. She was scared, Krillen could sense it.

"Look, he slit his wrists with the axe" Krillen pointed to the bloody instrument lying in the bathtub, "we need to clean the blood off his arms and bandage them up to stop the blood flow" he informed 18. Krillen wasn't dumb, he knew what to do in situations like this, after all what Z warrior would be stupid enough not to take a course in first aide?

"There are no bandages. Krillen, he's going to die" tears began to well up in 18's eyes. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to love 17, but she couldn't help it, they had been through so much together, that 18 found it impossible just to let him drop out of her life.

"Ok then, Krillen took off his jacket and dropped in on the ground in the hall, then he took of the tee shirt he was wearing underneath and tossed it to 18. "Rip that up and use it"

18 looked down at the shirt in her hands "Krillen, this is your favourite shirt" she looked up at him.

"I think saving your brothers life is a little more important than a shirt." Inwardly, Krillen was praying that 18 wouldn't rip it up, it was his favourite shirt, and it would be a shame to waste it on 17. But he would never forgive himself if he was the reason 18 never smiled again.

"Let me help you" Krillen walked into the bathroom and helped 18 rolled 17 over onto his back. His face and hair were covered in blood and he was unconscious, who knew how long he had been like this. Minutes? Hours?

"I can't believe he did this" 18 mumbled as she wet a piece of the shirt and started to wipe the drying blood from 17's arms. "What are we going to secure the cloth with?"

"Just tie it in a knot" Krillen replied as he worked on 17's other arm. He was going to need stiches. Krillen knew how to stich him up, but all the necessary equipment was back on the island

"He's not waking up" 18 shook 17, but nothing happened.

"Of course he's not waking up, look how much blood he has lost" Krillen said without looking up.

"What are you saying?"

This time Krillen looked up, "I'm not saying anything sweetheart. Don't worry, we got to him in time, he's going to be fine. He'll just need to rest for a few days"

"We'll have to bring him to the island" 18 stated, as if there was no question about it.

"What?" Krillen sounded shocked beyond all belief, "We're not bringing him to our home 18"

"Yes we are. He can't stay here, it's a dump and there is no one to look after him"

"I know that he's you're brother and you're worried about him, but think about what he did to our daughter. 18, we can't trust him"

18 took a few deep breaths before she replied, "and what the hell is he going to do to her in this condition Krillen. She's at Chi-chi's anyway," she stopped and raked her hands through her hair, smearing blood all through the golden strands "Just until he wakes up"

"Just until he wakes up?" Krillen asked. He was kicking himself on the inside – he knew, _knew_, that he should say no, that this was a bad, terrible idea, there were just too many things that could go wrong. It wasn't even his house to make the call on who could and couldn't stay, it was Master Roshi's house and he sure as hell wouldn't be to keen on the idea. But he couldn't, as much as he wanted to, as much as he knew he needed to – he just couldn't say no to his wife.

"Just until he wakes up" 18 replied.

"Fine. But that's it. Marron can stay with Chi until then though. I'm not taking any risks where my baby is concerned"

"Ok" 18 agreed, "Krillen?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you to babe. I'm gonna go downstairs now, see if I can find anything to stich up those cuts with"

18 listened to the sound of Krillen descending the stairs and titled her head up to look at the roof. The thudding in her chest had subsided enough for her to form a coherent though, and it was then that something caught her eye. On the counter, a piece of paper.

Reaching up, she snagged the paper with her bloody hand; she was surprised to see that it had her name scribbled across the front. This was meant for her? Gently, as not to rip it, she unfolded the paper, and began to read.

_'18,_

_So, you found it, which means you have found me. That's right 18. I'm dead, I've killed myself. Slit my wrists. I just wanted you to know – as my final departing wish, that my death was entirely your fault. Well you and your stupid family._

You rejected me 18, pushed me away from you, and for what? Because you're stupid kid almost drowned? That was your fault 18, you wanted the responsibility of motherhood, it's your own fault if you didn't take that responsibility properly'

18 was about ready to scream, to take the axe that was lying in the bottom of the bath and chop 17's useless head off. But she didn't, she refrained herself and kept on reading. It was difficult in spots with the blood that was smeared all over the paper and her tears which had smudged the ink.

'_I hope you feel guilty about what you have done. I hope you know that if you had only acted like a real sister and forgiven me for one little mistake, that this wouldn't of happened. You're probably looking for someone other than yourself to lay the blame on right? I have that answer._

_Blame the man you foolishly call your husband. It's his fault any of this ever began. If he hadn't gotten you pregnant, then the two of us would still be happy – together, like it was always meant to be. He caused you to abandon me, send me on this violent downward spiral of self-mutilation._

_I was the only family you ever needed, and now I am dead. You deserve every last morsel of guilt you feel – you deserve to be broken, hurt. You deserve it all, because you are selfish and greedy._

_I hope you crash and burn 18._

Your dear dead brother' 

So that was why he had done this. 18 knew the things in that letter were harsh, but in an odd kind of way they were true. If 18 had only forgave him, then he would be ok. This was her fault, she did feel guilty. How ever, there was one thing 17 hadn't counted on. The fact that he might live. And 18 swore to herself then and there that she was going to right this wrong. She would make 17 forgive her, no matter how long it took.

Her mission started here, tonight, on this bloody bathroom floor, and she refused to quit until her brother was all right. Until he was as happy with his life as she was with hers. She would show 17 that married life was amazing – that there was nothing quite like waking up in the arms of the one you loved.

She loved Krillen and Marron more than anything in the entire universe, and she would show 17 that it was a good thing. No matter what, she would show him.

---------------

A/N; Well there you go. Chapter 3 all done with and finished. I'd love to know what you all thought in a review, they mean heaps to me and I love them all. I'll try and get another chapter up this week, but it depends on how much school work I get.

-D.B


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, so please don't sue, I don't have a lot you would want anyway.

A/N: Well here is chapter four of Mind Games. I'm sorry that it took me a little while to get it posted, but I've been busy with school and all. Anyways, this chapter mainly deals with everyone's feeling and emotions the morning after they discover 17 – so I hope you all enjoy and I'll try to update again soon.

-D.B

**Mind Games**

**Chapter Four**

"Krillen, thank you" 18 said, her voice full of gratitude.

"Yeah, don't mention it" he replied, though his tone of voice stated otherwise. It was more than obvious that he was unimpressed by the fact that 17 was in their home. Conscious or not, he didn't like it.

"Krillen, I know you hate it. But it's my fault that 17 is sick, and my job to make sure he gets better"

"Wha?! Yo…your fault? How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"This," 18 reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the letter. She watched as Krillen read over it, and then tossed it to the ground in disgust.

"18," he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't believe that. 17 is psychotic, he doesn't know what he's on about. This isn't your fault, or my fault or anyone else but 17's fault. Do you understand?"

"Yeah"

"18 look at me" Krillen told her, she did as he instructed, staring deeply into his dark eyes. "Promise me, that you believe me. This has nothing to do with you ok baby. Promise me you know that" he pleaded with her, fighting back tears of stress and concern.

She shook her head and turned her gaze to the floor, "I promise" she replied, her voice barely even a whisper.

Krillen smiled and kissed her. "I love you 18, so much" he said as he held her close again.

The sun was beginning to rise over the Kame House, though this morning there was a very odd mood inside the little house. Master Roshi and Oolong were due home tomorrow, how would Krillen explain this situation to them?

"Do you want coffee?" Krillen asked. They were standing in the small kitchen, 17 was sleeping on the couch in the next room. 18 had given him a senzu bean, it had done little good though. Did senzu beans even work on androids, Krillen wondered?

"I think I'm just going to take a shower and lie down for a while. Look, I'm still all covered in blood" 18 held up her hands and sure enough, the blood had dried up and stained her skin a dark crimson colour. "Care to join me?" she asked.

Normally, Krillen took every opportunity he could get to shower with his unbelievably attractive wife, this morning though, things we're different. "I don't think so sweetheart. Someone needs to watch your brother"

"Why?" 18 asked, "Because he might wake up? Or because of what he might do when he wakes up?"

"I don't think that needs to be answered" was the only response Krillen gave, he didn't want to upset his wife, but someone was going to get hurt by the time this whole ordeal was over, he just knew it.

"Fine, I'll be upstairs" with that, 18 left the kitchen.

Sighing to himself, Krillen made a coffee and walked out into the living room. He sat down in the chair directly opposite the couch and started intently at the unconscious figure lying there. A million different thoughts ran through Krillens head as he sipped his coffee. The main one being why had he let himself get talked into this?

Placing his mug on the ground beside the chair, Krillen got up and took the few steps across the room. He stood above 17 and glared daggers down at him. There were very few people Krillen disliked – it just wasn't who he was, just wasn't in his bones to be cruel. But Krillen hated 17, hated him for everything he had put his family though. Hated him because he was the reason he could of lost his little princess, hated him for what he put his wife though.

"17, I swear that if you do anything, anything at all to harm my family. I'll make you wish you were never born" he promised himself. He knew that he was nothing in strength compared to 17, but that wasn't going to stop Krillen, he would fight to the death if it meant his family would be safe.

---------------

18 stood in front of the window, as she often did and looked out over the cloudy grey sky. She was the only one home, well she and 17. Chi-chi had called, she was sorry, but something had come up and she wasn't able to sit for Marron anymore. Krillen had no choice but to go and collect her, and that was almost 4 hours ago. She knew that Krillen was just stalling, doing anything possible to avoid brining Marron to a place where he considered a madman to be.

18 turned and massaged her temples. Could she really blame him? Did 18 really want her baby, her only child around 17? The answer came to her quickly. Of course she didn't, she didn't want Marron anywhere near 17 – she didn't trust him, how could she trust him. Last year he had been sain an almost let her die, now, he was clearly far from mentally stable and he harboured a passionate hatred for not only 18, but her husband and daughter as well.

Still though, she felt it her duty to help him. She was his sister, and she had turned him away, driven him to this state of insanity. This was her fault and she would right her wrong. After all, how hard could it be to get 17 to forgive her? Spend some time with him, cook him dinner. That always worked when Krillen was mad at her, she just fed him a good meal and everything was all better again. Yes, 18 convinced herself, this would be easy. Heck, it probably wouldn't even take a week, then 17 would go home and leave her and her family in peace for another year.

Walking over to the couch, where 17 lay, 18 sat down on the ground in front of him and gently pushed his hair back out of his face. "I'm sorry it had to come to this 17"

He didn't respond to her words. Didn't speak, didn't move, his chest just continued to steadily move up and down, up and down. How knew how long he would be out for, hours, days, weeks? And 18 feared that the longer 17 was here, weather he was conscious or not, Krillen was going to get more and more upset with her, and that was not what she wanted, not at all.

Krillen and Marron her whole entire world, they were the reason she woke up every morning with a smile on her face. Ever since Marron had been born, 18 couldn't stop smiling – didn't want to stop smiling. She remembered her daughter's first words, first steps, her first birthday and wondered how she had ever lived without the little miracle in her life. She knew that she would never be able to live without her baby again. She had taken a shine to motherhood, didn't mind the dirty diapers and mess that meal times brought. She had fallen into the role of mother and wife – a role that some time ago she would have laughed at. But now, the fact of the matter was, she enjoyed tending to Marrons needs, enjoyed taking her to the mainland and showing her off, enjoyed being a mother. And of course, she enjoyed being a wife as well, especially the wife of Krillen, who was so totally in love with 18 that he was blind to anything else in the world. How could she not be happy with her life – it was practically perfect.

Looking back across at 17, 18 stood up, she could sense Krillens Ki rapidly approaching the island, "17," she spoke, the seriousness in her tone surprising her "if you do anything to harm my family, I'll kill you. I forgiven you for what you did once, but I won't forgive you again". With that she walked out onto the beach to wait for Krillen.

---

"Hey babe" Krillen greeted as he touched down on the soft sand, placing Marron down, she complained, she wanted her mother to hold her. 18 gladly obliged.

"Welcome back" 18 greeted her husband.

Krillen didn't say anything; he just wrapped both 18 and Marron in a hug and kissed his wife. "I missed you" he said as he pulled away

"I missed you to"

"How's your brother?" Krillen asked. He had had a good think about the situation while he was out, and he came to the realisation that he needed to be a lot more understanding of his wife's needs. 17 was the only family – besides himself and Marron, that 18 had left. She must have gotten one hell of a scare last night when she had seen him practically dead, and it must have brought back some pretty horrible memories of her past as well, he needed to help 18 through this. Stand by her side as her husband and make sure she was going to be ok. After all, that was his job as a husband, and he loved 18 far too much to ever let anything happen to her. Yes, regardless of his feelings towards 17, he was going to be more supportive for the sake of 18.

As long as no harm came to a single hair on Marrons head, things would be fine.

"He's still sleeping" 18 replied as she adjusted Marron on her hip and turned around, heading for the house. Krillen promptly followed behind.

"Who dat?" Marron asked, pointing with a chubby hand to the man sleeping on the couch.

"That's uncle 17" 18 replied as she kept walking straight into the kitchen.

'_Uncle 17_' Krillen thought as himself and shuddered and followed 18. He considered that man no relation to Marron. Yumcha was more of an uncle to Marron then 17 would ever be.

Placing Marron in her high chair, 18 handed her daughter a cup that was filled with juice and had a lid that was impossible to get off, and a biscuit. Then, resting back against the counter, she looked at Krillen with a look that just screamed 'I need a hug'. Krillen was more then happy to oblige. Resting her head on Krillens shoulder 18 wrapped her arms around him. This had been a stressful 24 hours, and somehow 18 couldn't see it slowing down anytime soon. The news still had to be broken to Roshi – he was an understanding man, after all he had taken 18 into his house when she was confused, cynical and pregnant, hopefully he would extend the same kind of welcome to 17. He may have been an old pervert, but 18 saw that behind that was really a caring man.

"I should start dinner" 18 buried her head in Krillens neck and yawned

"I'm not hungry"

"Chi-chi fed you, didn't she?" 18 asked, knowing that her friend just couldn't resist giving people food.

"Um" Krillen paused and looked up at the roof, "Maybe"

18 rolled her eyes and kissed Krillen again "So you're not hungry?" she asked

"I'm not going to be hungry for like, a week babe. But if you're hungry-"

"No," 18 cut him off, "I'm not really in the mood to eat. I'll just heat something up for Marron later"

"You're really worried about him?" Krillen asked rasing an eybrow.

"Of course I am!" 18 snapped, pulling out of Krillens grip and glaring at him

Krillen winced, "No sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that. It came out all wrong"

"Oh yeah? How did you mean it then"

"I just meant…" Krillen trailed off. What did he mean? "I mean, it's good that your concerned, and I love you for it" that wasn't what he meant at all, and usually 18 was able to see straight though him when he was lying, but she wasn't really herself right now, and she either let it slip, or just didn't pick it up.

"Why?" she asked

"Why what?" Krillen replied as he opened his arms again, motioning for 18 to return to them, which she did.

"Why is it good?" she asked

"Well, it's good because you care. It's the right way for you to be feeling right now. He's your brother, you have every right to be concerned"

"Thank you" 18 said as she yawned again. It had been a long day and she was exhausted.

Sighing, Krillen scooped 18 up into his arms, with no effort at all.

"What are you doing?" 18 asked, though she made no effort to get Krillen to put her down.

"I'm taking you to bed before you fall asleep in the kitchen"

"No, Krillen, I have to much to do. Marron needs a bath"

"What?" Krillen asked as he walked though the lounge and up the stairs, "You think I can't bathe my own child?"

"No, I don't think that"

"Then stop arguing." Krillen opened the door to their bedroom and gently placed 18 on the soft bed. "Now, I want you to shut your eyes, and go to sleep, ok" he said as he gently brushed 18's hair back off her face and gazed down at her lovingly, already her eyes were growing heavy. Getting up to leave 18 to rest, she reached up and pulled him back down

"Don't I get a kiss good night?" 18 asked

"Of course. What was I thinking?" Krillen asked as he leaned down and kissed 18 softly on the lips, wondering to himself how on Earth he had forgotten to kiss 18, he never forgot that ever.

"That's better" 18 spoke sleepily as Krillen pulled away from her and she rolled onto her side

"Good night sweetheart" he looked down lovingly at his amazingly beautiful wife and smiled, then left the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Krillen quietly descended the stairs, making sure he didn't step on the one that creaked and walked back into the lounge room. It was there that he came to a dead halt. Something wasn't right. 17 hadn't moved, he was still lying on the couch. It was the front door, it had been shut when Krillen left, now it was wide open and letting in the cold night air.

Instantly, fear griped Krillens body. Marron. He had left Marron in the kitchen. What if she had somehow wriggled out of her high chair and crawled outside, onto the beach and in the dark! Turning on his heels, Krillen ran for the kitchen as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Marron!" he cried as he burst into the room. Though his worried were unjustified, Marron was fine. As Krillens breath returned to normal, he noticed that something else wasn't right. Master Roshi was sitting in the kitchen

"What the matter with you boy?" he asked, "You're white as a ghost"

"It doesn't matter" replied Krillen, "What are you doing back master? You're not due back until tomorrow"

"So a mans not allowed in his own home now?" Roshi replied.

"You know that's not what I meant master" Krillen replied as he lifted Marron out of her seat and proceeded to wipe all the mushy biscuit remains off of her pretty little face.

"Give me cuddles?" Krillen asked the small girl, as he readjusted her in his arms. Sure enough Marron threw her little arms around Krillens neck as best she could in a cuddle. "Good girl" Krillen praised her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table with Roshi.

"Listen, Master. I'm sure you noticed 17 on the couch and-"

"And nothing boy," Roshi cut him off, "I'm sure that whatever happened to result in an unconscious android laying on my couch is perfectly excusable. You're old enough and wise enough to make your own decisions Krillen, and I know this is one you wouldn't have made unless you had no other options"

"But Master, this is your house, I feel I owe you an explanation"

"Krillen my boy, the day you got yourself a family this became your home, which I merely live in. I don't want or need you to explain you actions to me"

"Thank you, master" Krillen said graciously. He didn't want to explain what had gone on, and Roshi had seen that

"And please, enough with this master junk, I haven't been you master for years"

"No master, I learn something from you everyday, and until the day arrives where you don't teach me something, you shall continue to be my master."

"Well thank you boy".

Master Roshi and Krillen had a kind of unwritten law between them. It was true that Krillen hadn't learnt any Martial Arts from his old teacher for years and years, but Krillen knew that it made Roshi feel like he was important and needed when he called him Master, and after so many years of having to call him by that name it seemed kind of pointless to change his ways. And Roshi, he had taken care of Krillen for practically his whole life, since he came to the island as a mere child. He was the closest thing to a father Krillen had ever had, and Master Roshi would have been proud to have a son like Krillen. The most charming, polite, caring man Roshi had ever known. There relationship was special to both of them, though they never really admitted it, it was there, and they were both extremely thankful for it

"So, where's that lovely lady of yours?" Roshi asked.

"Upstairs sleeping, she's had a tough day"

Looking at Krillen oddly, Roshi smiled from behind his glasses, causing Marron to burst into a fit of giggles "I don't want to know about it"

---------------

A/N: Well, what did you all think? Good, bad or otherwise I'd love to know what you thought. I'll try to get another chapter posted next week or the week after ok! Depends on school and what not. :)

-Deadly Beauty


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer; No, I do not own DBZ and I most certainly not own the pitiful excuse for a show GT! Man, I feel sorry for who ever owns that…

A/N; Well I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is quite intense, and has some strong language. So just to be on the safe side I have raised the rating of this fic to R. I want to dedicate this chapter to Sailor J-chan/2xH 4Ever/Psyco (what a long pen name you have) because you are a great K.18 author and one of my longest reviewers, thanks, and this one's for you.

Everyone else, I hope you all enjoy this chapter – and don't get to mad at me because there is some swearing… and I'll try to get the next chapter up in a week or two!

-Deadly Beauty

**Mind Games**

**Chapter Five**

18 rolled onto her side and slowly blinked. It was almost 3 in the morning, but she wasn't in the least bit sleepy. She had napped late in the afternoon, on Krillens orders. But she was quite sure that even if she hadn't of slept, that she would still be awake right now.

A smile touched her lips as she watched Krillen sleep beside her. He looked so peaceful. 18 wondered what he was dreaming about, if he was even dreaming at all, and she sighed. 18 didn't dream often, and if she did, her dreams were usually bad.

Sighing, 18 pushed herself up into a sitting position and rested her head on her knees. She wasn't tired, but she didn't want to go down stairs. 17 was down there. She didn't want to be down their with him, or did she? Groaning, she raked her hands back through her sleep-tousled hair, she didn't know what she wanted any more. In only 2 short days, her life had been turned completely upside down.

Turning, she picked up a photo, it was of herself and 17 on her wedding day. She was beaming from ear to ear – never had she felt as happy as she did on that day, he however, was forcing the small smile on his face, 18 could tell. Why had he even bothered to come if he was only pretending to be happy for her?

"Why 17?" she whispered to the photo. "Why'd you do this to me? Why? I was happy, we were all happy. Why can't you just let me be?" a tear slipped down her cheeks and splashed onto the glass of the frame, followed by another and another.

"Dammit" she muttered as she wiped at her face – it didn't help though. Reaching over, she flicked on the bedside lamp and grabbed a handful of tissues. Beside her, Krillen stirred and sat up.

"Is it morning already?" he asked through a yawn as he stretched his arms skywards.

"No. Go to sleep. It's the middle of the night" 18 replied as she dabbed the tissues at the corners of her eyes.

Mumbling something, Krillen rested his head on the pillow, only to be sitting up again with his eyes wide open, seconds later. "Why are you crying?" he asked, "What's happened?" He was fully awake now.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I'm fine," she looked at him, flashing him a smile which looked as fake as it felt. "Go back to sleep"

"I'll go back to sleep, when you go back to sleep. Why don't you tell me what's keeping you up"

18 looked at him, "isn't it obvious?" she asked, clutching the frame tighter in her small hands.

"Let me have that" Krillen said with a sigh as he took the photo from 18 and placed it in the draws on his side of the bed. "We're not thinking about him anymore tonight. Understood?"

Sighing, 18 shuffled across the bed and rested her head on Krillens shoulder. "Fine" she agreed with him. "How do you always manage to make me feel good?" she asked.

"It's all I want" Krillen replied, "and when you want something as badly as I want for you to be happy, you'll stop at nothing to achieve it. How do you make me feel good?"

"Why don't you tell me how I do it" 18 replied

"You make me feel good by just being here everyday"

"That's it?" 18 asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, that and when you kiss me of course"

"Like this?" 18 asked as her lips met with Krillens in a passion filled kiss.

"Exactly like that" replied Krillen once the kiss finally ended, "Now why don't we go back to sleep"

---------------

"Dada" Marron stood up in her crib and smiled when her father entered the room.

"Good morning firefly." Krillen lifted Marron out of the crib, kissed her on the cheek then changed her diaper and headed down stairs for some breakfast.

"Who dat?" Marron asked as they passed through the lounge room. Krillen shook his head and sighed, Marron had asked that same question at least 5 times now. "That's 17, firefly. Stay away from him, he's bad news" he replied as he clutched Marron tighter and walked into the kitchen.

Master Roshi was already sitting there, sipping a coffee when Krillen and Marron entered. "Morning Master" Krillen greeted, placing Marron on his lap.

"Morning boy. Sleep well?"

Krillen rolled his eyes, as he poured himself some coffee, "no"

"No?" Roshi asked

"It's all 17's fault. He's gotten 18 all worked up, this whole mess is really upsetting her. She won't admit it of course, but she doesn't know what to do. I want to help her, but I can't, I'll be the first to admit I don't know how"

"I don't think I'm the one you need to be talking to boy"

Krillen sighed, "I know," he raked his hands back through his raven hair "I've tried talking to her Master but it does nothing. She needs to come to her own conclusion. All I can do is support her, be the best husband I can to her right now"

---

18 rolled over onto her side and sighed. Outside the sky was a glorious blue – how dare the weather be so perfect when she was anything but. Her head was a mess. Was it right to help 17 at the risk of her family? Was her family even at risk? There were so many questions she didn't have answers to and she hated it. She hated not knowing what to do.

Out of all the confusion, she was however, able to come to one conclusion. This was her own fault, she had been at the centre of this whether she realised it or not. If she had not rejected her brother, then he would be all right. But still, did that justify putting her baby girl in potential danger. If anything ever happened to Marron, 18 would never forgive herself. She loved her daughter with every last fibre in her body, she was everything to her and 18 would stop at nothing to keep her baby safe.

She was taken from her musings by a knocking at the door, "yeah" she called, and then watched as the door swung open and Krillen walked in carrying a cup of coffee for her.

"Thanks" she said as she took the warm mug from her husband's hands.

"It's alright" he replied turning to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" 18 called from behind him.

"Oh, I," Krillen turned to face 18, "I thought you might of wanted to be alone"

"I hate being alone. You know that" 18 flashed him somewhat of a smile. She patted the bed beside her and Krillen gladly came and sat down. "It's a nice day" he commented, breaking the silence that loomed over the couple.

"Yeah," 18 replied as she sipped her morning coffee, "a little to nice if you ask me"

"There is no such thing as a day that is too nice sweetheart" Krillen disagreed with her, "and we're not going to waste this glorious day inside. We're going to have fun. So come on, get up, get dressed. We'll meet you outside in ten"

18 rolled her eyes, how was it that Krillen was so eternally optimistic? Always saw the bright side of life. She envied her husband for that. Envied him, but she couldn't argue with him. "Fine"

---------------

The first thing that gave away to 17 the fact that he was still alive was the faint sound of music. It filled his ears, gradually getting louder and louder until he was able to make out the words. Forcing his heavy eyelids open, all 17 was greeted with was a blur of dull colours, his eyes focused in and out, but after only a few minutes he felt he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

"What the fuck?" he mumbled to himself as he inhaled deeply. He tried to sit up, but his body felt like it weighed ten tons. "What's going on?"

Why was he awake? Was he in hell? No he couldn't be. He was alive. This wasn't supposed to have happened. He was supposed to be dead. That lead to another question, where the heck was he? This couldn't possibly be his cabin, he didn't possess a radio, and he couldn't smell the horrid stench he lived with. In fact, he could smell salt, it was as if he were by the….

'_Oh shit_' 17 cursed to himself as it all clicked. He knew where he was. On the wretched Kame Island. Which meant his sister and her family were here as well. This was not how his plan was meant to work at all. This was wrong, all very very wrong.

Opening his eyes again, 17 realised he could see properly now, and he had to smirk at what greeted him.

A small child, sitting in the corner of the room, playing with a pile of blocks, totally and utterly oblivious as to the danger her small life was in. It was then that an idea popped into 17's head. Maybe it wasn't all bad that he had been brought here. If his attempt to kill himself hadn't crushed 18, then surly he would be able to destroy her in person.

"Marron" he called out to the small girl. Dropping the block she was holding, Marron lifted her small head and turned to look at the man on the couch.

"Come here Marron" 17 cooed to her.

Marron however, shook her head, she had no intensions of approaching a strange man.

"It's ok Marron," 17 smirked, "I won't hurt you"

This time, Marron stood up on her small chubby legs and slowly walked toward her estranged uncle.

She was about half way across the room when the door swung open and Krillen walked in. It took less than a second for him to snatch his daughter off the ground into the safety of his arms. His heart thudded in his chest as he thought about what could have happened. With out a word, Krillen flashed 17 a very dirty glare and walked into the kitchen.

"18, what the hell were you thinking?" he asked, sounding very unimpressed with his wife who was in the middle of preparing dinner.

Turning to look at him, 18 raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked

"Marron was in the lounge, by herself. No one was watching her, and your brother is awake"

Dropping the knife she was holding to the floor, 18's face paled. Marron had been alone with 17. "He's awake?" she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

Krillen nodded. "You ok?" he asked.

"Um…I don't know?" she replied, she was quiet for a minute or two, before she continued, "I'm gonna go talk to him. I'm sorry I left Marron on there, it was foolish of me"

"Hey, it's ok, she's alright. Go talk to him".

---

"17?" 18 asked, as she walked across the small lounge room. She didn't really know what she was going to say next. As she got closer to the couch, she could see the indeed his eyes were open, but they were drab, not the crystal blue they had once been. Instead, they were a kind of greyish blue. To be quite honest, it scared 18 a little.

"What?"

18 sat down on the ground in front of her brother, her eyes welling up with tears, she refused to let 17 see her cry though. The first urge she got was to hit him. To ram her fist into his face, make him feel the pain he put her though at their last encounter. But she was bigger than that. She wasn't going to assault a seemingly helpless man.

"What happened to you 17?" she asked

17 had to look away; the stupidity behind that question overwhelmed him. "What happened to me?" he repeated her question. "What happened to me?" he pushed himself into a sitting position, "You happened to me 18"

"You can't blame me for this 17. You can't!" she raised her voice, which was full of desperation, in order to keep the tears from falling.

"Oh," 17 shook his head, "I don't blame anyone but you. I hate you. I hate you 18, and I hate Krillen and I hate Marron. But I hate you most of all" 17 sneered, his face mere inches from 18.

A single tear slipped down 18's cheek and splashed onto the floor below, she inwardly chided herself for her weakness, her human emotions, they always got her in trouble. "Don't say that 17, I'm your sister. I want to help you get better" she had lost all strength now, and it showed in her weak and pathetic tone of voice.

Reaching out, 17 slapped 18 hard across the face. "You're not my sister," he hissed into her ear, "my sister died a long time ago".

18 made no attempt to strike out at her brother. She didn't move her head, she didn't do anything. For almost a full minute, she remained motionless. Though on the inside, her mind was racing. Finally she turned back to look at her brother, she was now sporting a red hand shaped mark on her left cheek. "17, tell me. What can I do to make this better? I want to help you. I'm going to help you"

"No" 17 argued her, "You are not going to help me 18. The only thing you can do for me is burn. You read my letter, you know how I feel. I will not rest, I refuse to rest, until you feel the pain I go through every single day. I will break you 18, if it's the last fucking thing I do!" his voice grew angrier and angrier, but never rose, for fear of attracting Krillen to the room.

"No!" 18 hissed back. I'm going to help you 17. I'm going to make you see that this life is good. I love my family 17, and you will not take me away from them. I'll kill you before I let that happen. Now show me your arm!" she demanded.

"No" 17 curtly replied

"Give me your fucking arm!" her voice broke as she continued to talk.

Rolling his eyes, 17 stretched out his arm, which 18 took and roughly jerked around to show the underside. After inspecting the bruised patch of skin for a few seconds, she spoke, "I'll get Krillen to take out the stiches for you."

Snatching his arm away, 17 flashed 18 the dirtiest glare she had ever seen. "If that moron comes anywhere near me, I will blow his friggen head off" 17 threatened, no hint of any kind of joking in his voice.

"Don't" 18 grabbed hold of 17's collar and hauled him up off the couch, "you dare threaten my family. I will not tolerate it 17, not from you, not from anybody. I love Krillen and I love Marron and I will kill you with my cold bare hands before I let you touch either one of them" she stared fiercely into her twins eyes, nothing but rage inside her.

17 only smirked, "you can't be watching them all the time 18, and I'm not going anywhere. One day you'll slip, and then I'll strike. And you wont be able to do a damn thing about it". 17 began to chuckle at his evil self.

Growling out of pure frustration, 18 slammed 17 back against the couch, stood up and stormed up the stairs. Only seconds later, a door was heard slamming shut on the second floor of the small pink house.

---

Krillen jumped at the sound of the door slamming; there was no doubt in his mind as to whom had slammed it. It would be a miracle if that poor door was still even attached to the wall.

"C'mon Marron" he picked up the small girl and left the kitchen. He briefly stopped to glare at 17.

"If you've done anything to hurt her, I'll kill you" he stated firmly, not a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'd like to see you try"

Shaking his head Krillen walked up the stairs, he had nothing to say to that man, he wasn't going to waste his breath.

He left Marron with Roshi, and then knocked on his bedroom door, "18, sweetheart, can I come in?"

There was no response. So Krillen pushed the door open and walked into the room. Inside it was dark, 18 had pulled the curtains shut. She sat on the edge of the bed, her back facing him, shoulders shaking; it was obvious she was crying, and crying hard.

"18," Krillen slowly walked around the bed, "baby. It's me, Krillen"

"Leave me alone Krillen. I don't want to talk to you right now"

"Here," Krillen took a hand full of tissues from the box, handed them to his wife and sat down beside her.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she repeated herself.

"I didn't say anything about talking" Krillen replied as he wrapped his arms around and began to rock back and fourth. Something he knew she found comforting. "It's alright," he cooed to her. "It's ok"

They sat there, in perfect silence for almost 15 full minutes. During that time, the sun set behind the ocean, leaving the room not dark, but black. Reaching over, Krillen flicked on the lamp on the bedside table, filling the room with a golden warm glow.

"You feeling ok now?" Krillen asked, kissing the top of 18's head as he did

"I just," 18 sniffed back more tears, 17 had really hurt her with his words "I wasn't expecting him to be so cruel"

"18. Tell me what he said to you" Krillen asked her

Shaking her head, 18 mumbled, "no"

"18" Krillen got off the bed and kneeled down in front of his wife. Taking her hands he looked up into her crystal blue eyes, pleading with her to open up to him, "18, please" he begged, "please."

"He threatened us. You, me, Marron," she dabbed at her eyes with the tissues, "I told him I only wanted to help, he said he hated me more than anything, anyone. He slapped me"

"He what?" Krillen stood up, rage suddenly gripping his entire being. No one laid a hand on his wife without consequences. No one, and that included 17. Normally Krillen was a very docile guy, who would rather make peace than cause pain. But when his family was involved, Krillen would go to any lengths and stop at nothing to keep them safe.

Turning to leave the room, he was stopped by 18 grabbing hold of his arm, "Where are you going?" she asked

"To set 17 straight. Someone needs to teach him not to touch my girls"

"Krillen don't!" 18 sounded alarmed, "He'll hurt you. Don't go down there"

"18, I'm not going let him get away with hitting you. I can't let him. You know that"

Shutting her eyes, 18 hung her head and let go of Krillens arm, "be careful" she whispered.

"Hey," Krillen bent down and kissed her, "since when am I not?"

Krillen took a deep breath at the top of the stairs and made his was slowly down. Walking into the lounge room, his eyes locked onto 17's.

17 sighed inwardly, he had been waiting for this, he knew it was coming. He wasn't at all scared of the bald ex monk though. Honestly, even in his weakened state, Krillen wouldn't be able to scratch him.

"What do you want?" 17 sneered at the older man who was approaching him.

"You know damn well why I'm here 17. Where the hell do think you get off abusing my wife like that? You really hurt her" Krillen accused 17, his voice quivering with anger as he spoke.

"Well guess what midget man?" 17 threw his legs off the couch and looked Krillen right in the eyes, "I don't care."

"How can you be this way 17? 18 wants nothing but to help you, and not only to you turn her away, but you physically abuse her. You are a sick, evil twisted man," sneered Krillen, anger bubbling up more and more inside him with every word he spoke.

"And what are you going to do about it? Touch me?" 17 raised an eyebrow, just daring Krillen to try something.

Krillen took several deep breaths and clinched his fists by his sides. It did little to calm him down though, and he very foolishly tried to take a powerful swing at 17's head. 17 though, merely caught Krillen's hand with his own and applied a little pressure, effectively crushing Krillens hand.

Never letting go of his hand, 17 leaned in closer to Krillen, he spoke softly to be sure that 18 would not be able to hear. He knew damn well she was standing at the top of the staircase, just waiting for either one of the men to try something. "You see Krillen, it goes a little something like this," 17 stopped to let Krillen dangle for a few seconds, "If you do anything, and I mean anything at all right now to hurt me, I'm not going to have to kill you because 18 will do it for me. I am in total and utter control of this family until I decide to leave, and I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Krillen asked slowly. 17 was well and truly insane, of that he was sure.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you, fool?" he released Krillens fist and he stumbled backward, clutching the injured extremity close to his torso, though it did little to reduce the pain.

"You are sick! Sick!" Krillen cried, "Get the hell out of my house" he pointed toward the door, but 17 only laughed at him.

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied as he stood up and glared daggers at Krillen

"I'll kill you" Krillen powered up a bright blue Ki ball in his good hand and prepared to hurl it at 17.

17 only rolled his eyes, "Yeah right," he sighed, "Kill this" with that, he lunged at Krillen and clothes lined him to the floor, where he lay without moving.

"17, why the hell did you do that?" 18 burst into the room, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Oh come on!" 17 yelled, turning away from his sister in rage. "Give me a fucking break. Don't tell me you're crying!"

"17, what the hell do you expect from me? I took you into my home, and I am trying my best to help you, and what do you do to say thanks? You floor my fucking husband! What did I do to deserve this from you 17? Tell me please, because I'd really like to know!" as she spoke, her voice transformed from upset and distraught to well and truly pissed off.

"You know what you did to deserve this" 17 crossed his arms over his chest and watched on as 18 fell to her knees and helped Krillen to sit up, "are you ok?" she asked as she tenderly ran her hand down Krillens cheek.

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

"I'll bandage your hand for you, go take some aspirin, I'll be there in a minute" said 18, smiling warmly at her husband.

"Will you be ok?" he asked

"Yeah, she replied softly the looked up at 17, "I'll be fine"

"Why do you act like this?" she asked once Krillen was upstairs, "Are you jealous of what I have here? Is that it?" her voice weak, she had no strength left after the goings on of this day.

17 snorted with laughter. "Me, jealous? Of this?"

"Yeah." 18 saw the logic behind her theory. It was one of the only plausible ideas she could come up with in her current state of mind.

"Can't you see that this is all your fault? Look!" he thrust his arms out to show the stitched up skin. "That! Was your fault. I slit my wrists because you turned me away 18. Don't you dare try and tell me that I brought this on myself, because it's a load of shit. You did this to me," he stopped, lowed his voice and smirked sadistically at his sister. 18 gulped, dreading what he was going to say next. "And I'm not going anywhere until I put you through every last bit of pain you put me through 18. Brace yourself, because you are in for one hell of a ride…sister"

---

A/N; Oooh, are you all wondering what is going to happen now that 17 has woken up and is clearly not impressed? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, but I'll try to get it up soon for you. I hope you all enjoyed this chappie; let me know what you thought in a review ok!

-D.B


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, and I'm broke, so please don't sue, because all I can offer you is a pair of sexy red heels and a couple of CD's

A/N; Here is the highly anticipated – I doubt that – next chapter of Mind Games! Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews you gave me for not just the last chapter, but for all the chapters so far, you really have no idea how much it means to me. Sorry this took a little long to get finished, I was in the hospital and I've been pretty sick for a few days, but I got it done as quickly as I could, and I hope you all enjoy this!

-D.B

**Mind Games**

**Chapter Six**

One week, an entire week had passed since that night 17 had first woken up. But to Krillen, it seemed more like an eternity, an eternity of nothing but pure hell disguised behind the façade of a peaceful little island – that could easily be anyone's idea of heaven.

It was around 2 in the afternoon. A lazy day on the island. Krillen sat, legs crossed in the sand with his daughter, his mind deep in thought. Marron sat beside him, content to shovel sand into a bucket, tip it onto her father's feet and repeat the process. Blinking, Krillen smiled at Marron and wriggled his toes, freeing them of the sand. Marron giggled then sat back down and filled up her bucket.

He wasn't able to take his eyes off her as she played. Her perfect little face full of concentration over a task as simple as what she was doing. She was his pride and joy. His baby, and he would do anything for her, anything at all. It was funny. Krillen had always for the longest time wanted a family. He wanted the chance to give a child – his child, everything he never had. Then he had met Maron, he had been young, foolish. He hadn't been able to see past the fact that a pretty girl liked him, and he had almost made the wrong move. He had been so blinded by what he thought was love, but now he could see was just infatuation. He had almost proposed to Maron, asked for her hand in marriage. Her leaving him was one of the best things she ever did for him. It allowed him to meet 18, to have the family he had always wanted more than anything in the whole world.

Looking back at his daughter, he smiled gratefully. She was the most precious thing in his entire world. Krillen would gladly give away everything for his two girls. The two most amazing wonderful and important people he had ever known. He really did feel like the luckiest guy in the whole world to have the life he did. It was only a simple existence, but it meant everything to him.

Sighing, Krillen looked down at his hand. It had been a week and the stupid thing was still all swollen and bruised. It wasn't broken; he had suffered through enough broken bones to know exactly what that pain was like. This wasn't a break, but it still hurt like crazy. It made Krillen shudder to think, that if 17 could and would do that to Krillen, what he might possibly do to Marron, who was only a baby and had no way of defending herself against his rage.

He didn't know what he had 18 had done to deserve this. They were good people. Peacefully living their life and teaching their daughter to be a good person. They didn't deserve to have a psychotic man come bursting back into their lives after so long with only one mission. Devastation.

Well Krillen wasn't going to stand for it. He was not just going to sit back on the sidelines and watch 17 come in and take away what meant everything to him – more than everything, just for his own sick amusement.

---

18 stood by her bedroom window, watching her husband and daughter play out in the sand. Well Marron played, Krillen was just sitting there, like a statue. She knew he was thinking, she knew what he was thinking about, she knew why he was thinking about it.

She had promised him. Promised. That 17 would only be on the island until he woke up, and it was killing her inside knowing she had broken that promise. But Krillen didn't know the full story. He had never seen the letter she found on that first horrifying night. He hadn't seen the glares 17 flashed her when they passed by each other in the halls. He didn't hear the thing he uttered to her when they were alone. The terrifying threats that made her heartbeat much too fast and her legs tremble, the threats he posed to her and her family.

She knew now, that having 17 here was a bad idea. But she had no other choice. She had to let him stay or else the two most important people in her world would be hurt. She knew 17; she knew that he wasn't kidding when he warned 18 to "sleep with one eye open"

Sitting down on the bed, 18 eyed the telephone on the bedside table. But she quickly disregarded that idea. She was not going to ask for help, not from Krillen, not from Roshi and certainly not from Bulma. As much as she considered Bulma a close friend. She was a know-it-all who didn't know how to be wrong. Getting her involved in this would just be asking for trouble. And all that aside, this was her mess, she should be the only one who needed to be involved in the clean up process. She would help 17 on the track back to sanity, she would show him how to be happy, she would be the sister she had failed to be for all this time. That was really all 17 needed, all he wanted, and she would do it. No matter what it took, she would help her brother.

She quietly walked out into the hall, where she bumped into Krillen, who was holding Marron in his arms.

"What were you up to in there all by yourself?" he asked, stopping and smiling brightly at his wife.

"Not much" she replied, also smiling.

"I'm going to give Marron a bath, wanna come get all wet with me?" he raised an eyebrow then laughed

"No, thanks. I'm gonna go talk to 17"

"Oh," Krillens face fell, "It's alright. We get it don't we sweetie," he bounced Marron on his hip, "You're brother's more important then we are"

"Krillen," 18 scowled deeply, "You know that not true. You and Ma-" she was cut off by Krillen, "No, really, it's ok. Go, we'll be fine" he said, then continued past her down the hall.

18 didn't look back, if he was going to be childish, then fine. Let him. She walked down the stairs, cursing the one annoying one that creaked and headed outside. The sun was warm on her exposed sink and she smiled, though her mood wasn't all that bright, the island just had it's own special kind of magic that you couldn't escape.

She knew where her brother was, and as she approached the side of the island, she found her thoughts were justified. There was 17, casually swinging back and fourth in the hammock.

"What do you want?" he asked nonchalantly, not even turning his head to look at her.

"You know what I want" she replied, "the same thing I wanted yesterday, and they day before that and that day before that"

"Yeah," now 17 turned to face his sister, "well you're not going to get it"

18 sighed a sigh of exasperation, "17 this isn't helping anybody. You need to open up"

"It's actually quite the contrary. It's helping me immensely"

"No 17," 18 pleaded with him as she had for the last week, "it's not helping. You need real help, I can give you that. I want to make things right between us"

That made 17 mad, and in a movement to quick for the normal eye to register, to quick for 18 to even avoid. 17 had her pinned up against the side of the Kame House by her throat, her feet dangling just out of reach of the ground.

"If you wanted to make things right between us," he hissed, "then you should have let me die. I didn't ask for this 18. I hate everything about you 18, I hate everything you have become and everything you are going to continue to be"

18 wanted to reply, wanted to scream out Krillens name, but her lungs were void of air. Her chest burnt with the heat of a thousand flames and her heart thudded in her chest. Then, just as she was sure she was about to lose consciousness, 17 let her go, and she fell to the ground in a pathetic, gasping heap.

"You're pathetic 18," 17 crossed his arms and looked down at her, "And the sooner I can make you see that, the better"

"Why, 17? Why?" 18 looked up at him and asked through gasps of air.

"Because you need to be taught a lesson" 17 replied and walked away, laughing to himself as he did.

---------------

"What's mummy gonna do, huh?" 18 asked her small child as she changed her into her yellow pyjamas and bushed her soft blonde hair. Of course, Marron didn't reply. She had no idea what her mother was talking about. She only yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was 9pm, far past the small girls bedtime.

18 had firmly promised herself that she was not going to tell Krillen what had gone on between the twins around the side of the house earlier that day. The tension between herself and her husband was already thick enough. This past week they had found themselves arguing and bickering more than they ever had before. 18 hated what 17's presence was doing to her small family, but she saw no other way to solve this mess. Well, either way, she was not going to tell Krillen that she had almost had the life choked out of her earlier. He would loose his cool, go down stairs, abuse 17 and end up getting the snot beaten out of him. Which would only lead to Krillen and 18 getting into yet another heated argument regarding 17 and his current living conditions, and 18 did not want to fight with her husband any more

"Come on then" 18 picked up her daughter and walked across the small room, placing her down in the crib and handing her her favourite stuffed elephant toy. "Good night Marron" 18 smiled softly at her daughter, then lent into the crib and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you" she whispered into Marrons ear, "Don't you ever forget that"

"I don't think you have to worry about that" came a voice form behind 18, startling her. Standing up and spinning around, she looked at Krillen. Unsure whether she was happy to see him or not. She was still upset about his remark earlier that afternoon and Krillen knew it.

"Listen, sweetheart," Krillen took 18's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I know you hate me right about now, and I can't say I blame you. I was harsh on you before, to hash. It was uncalled for, and I'm sorry. Please don't me mad at me, I'd rather be dead than have you mad at me for one second more"

"Krillen" 18 squeezed her husbands hand and smiled softly at him, "I know you didn't mean it, but it was a horrible thing for you to say. You have to know that you and Marron mean so much to me."

"I know baby" Krillen felt tears welling up in his eyes, he hated the fact that he had upset 18, and he hated himself for doing it. "Believe me I know. This past week has just been really hard for me. The more time you spend with him, the more I feel like I'm loosing you, and it terrifies me"

"I'm not going anywhere Krillen, I promise" 18 said as she wiped the tears from Krillens cheek with her thumb.

Taking his hand from 18's Krillen peered into Marrons cot, she was already sleeping soundly and her peaceful slumber brought a proud smile to the face of her father. "Do you ever wonder how we managed to create something as perfect as her?" Krillen asked 18 without ever taking his eyes off Marron.

"No" 18 quickly replied.

"No?" Killen asked, turning to look at her

"No. It's easy to see why she is so perfect when you look at her father"

Krillen blushed a shade of bright pink and smiled. "You're too much sometimes you know"

18 only shook her head and walked out the room, Krillen following quickly behind her.

------------

17 sat on the couch staring blankly ahead at the television. It was on, but he wasn't watching it. He was intently listening to the conversation in the next room. Well, what could only be described by him as a conversation.

His sister and that filth she called her husband were standing in the kitchen washing dishes, 17 saw no point to the task, they would just get dirty again – it was nothing more than a petty human chore to him. But that was not what was on his mind.

His sister was laughing, he could hear her. Laughing, shrieking, having fun. How dare she. 17 had been working all week to bring her down. For a while it had appeared to be working, Krillen and 18 had been quite hostile with each other, but it seemed to have totally cleared up now. It looked like 17 was going to have to step his mental tournament of 18 up to the next level. He had let her dangle on the line for long enough.

Suddenly, the laughing stopped, 17 shuddered, hating to think what had taken its place. Then the kitchen door swung open and 18 walked out. She was soaking wet and soapy bubbles clung to her hair and clothes. Her cheeks were flustered and her eyes shone with a cheeky glow, it quickly disappeared though when she spotted her brother.

"17," she greeted him with a nod of her head as she wiped bubbles from her arms.

"You're disgusting" he breathed, his voice only just loud enough for 18 to make out the words.

"I'm not disgusting 17. I'm happy, and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me. Especially not you" she replied.

"You coming babe?" Krillen asked as he walked out of the kitchen, he too, covered in bubbles. He stoped for only a second to look at 17 before he turned back to his wife.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute. You go run the water," she said with a smile.

"Great" Krillens eyes shone with glee as he kissed 18 on the cheek then hurried off up the stairs like an excited child.

Once Krillen was out of sight, 18 sighed and sat down on the couch next to her brother. "You've gotta get over this 17. It's not healthy. Let me be happy"

"18, as long as there is life in my body, I swear you will not be happy. Not until you feel every last morsel of pain I have felt. Not until you know what it is like to be me"

"17 I know what it is like to be you," 18 narrowed her eyes at her brother, not leaving him any room to argue. "I know what it's like to be hurt, scared, confused. I know what it feels like to wake up each morning having nothing except the clothes on your back, not even a roof over your head. You know what I think your problem is 17?" 18 asked.

"What dear sister?" 17 replied, "is my problem?"

"You're problem is that you are jealous of me. You are jealous of everything that I have worked so hard to get and you're not going to be happy until you have everything your own way and I am miserable because you are a brat. Well guess what 17? That's not going to happen. I'm not going to give up everything I have here, everything I love so much just because you have issues. So forget about whatever little power trip you think you're on and just accept my help – which you clearly need, so we can put this behind us and get on with our lives."

"18 the day I accept help from you, is the day that all hell freezes over"

"Fine" 18 stood up and shook her head, "be that way. Be stubborn. I don't care. Now if it's all the same to you, I'm going to go spend some quality time with my husband"

---------------

A/N; Well there you have it, the next chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'd love to know what you thought in a review! I'll try and get the next chapter done really soon ok! It depends on how much school work I have…stupid school…

-D.B


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer; Yeah, I own DBZ…whatever….

A/N; Sorry for the wait guys. I just started a new job and I've been doing lots of school work – as most people who are in school often do. But here is the new chapter for you all now, so I hope you all enjoy it!

-D.B

**Mind Games**

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey man, what's up?"

Krillen sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, "nothing much" he replied, trying to sound cheery when in actual fact he couldn't be any further from 'cheery.'

"Come on man, it's been what, 3 weeks since I've heard from you. Surely you must have done something worth talking about"

Three weeks of hell flashed before Krillens eyes before he replied, "No, nothing. How about you, all the way over there in the big city. I'm sure you've done something"

"I'm always up to something. You know me"

"Yeah," Krillen rolled his eyes as 18 walked through the room. He made no effort to make eye contact with her, "I know you Yumcha"

"There's this girl. Her names Arisa. She's amazing Krillen. Brunette, chocolate brown eyes, personality as sweet as honey…" he trailed off.

Krillen smiled – one of his first in weeks, "that's great news. You deserve to find yourself a nice lady"

"Yeah, anyway I was thinking. Since it's been way to long, why don't you bring the family up here for dinner on Friday night? You can meet Arisa and we'll catch up"

18 walked back through the room and Krillen gently smiled at her, she smiled back, Krillen could tell it was forced though. God how he wanted this whole horrible mess to clean its self up and go away, "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun"

"Alright then. See you on Friday"

"Cya"

Krillen listened to the click of Yumcha's phone before he hung up his own. He had always been a terrible lire and he got the feeling that Yumcha knew damn well that Krillen had been keeping something from him. Shaking his head, he looked toward the stair well, someone was coming down and when they walked into the living room, he shuddered. 17 – who Krillen had decided was worse than the devil himself.

Krillen promptly walked out the house and onto the sand. He refused to be in the same room as that man. Roshi was outside, watching Marron play with a hermit crab.

"Master" Krillen sighed as he pried the crustacean from Marrons small hands and released it only a palm tree, "don't let her play with the animals. She'll crush them"

"Sorry boy, I thought it was just a shell"

"Yeah," Krillen raised an eyebrow, "sure you did" he replied as he lied down on his stomach in the warm sand and began a game of peak-a-boo with his daughter.

"Have you resolved anything yet Krillen?" Roshi asked after several minutes of silence.

Shaking his head, Krillen replied sadly, "No Master, and it's killing me. I hate seeing her like this, especially when it's my fault"

"Krillen my boy, you know that this has not happened due to any fault of yours" Roshi tried to persuade Krillen, who only sighed deeply. "No Master, if I were a better husband then we wouldn't be in this mess. I hate it so much; I hate myself for putting the one person I love more than anything in the entire world through this kind of suffering. I'm trying my best Master, I really am, but I feel like I'm at the end of my rope, and I don't know how to fix it" Krillen moved to a sitting position and blinked back tears as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Krillen," Roshi stood up, "but I don't know what to say. I really don't think I'm the one you need to be talking to though" with that, he walked back inside to the pink island home

Sitting on the couch in the living room, sat the pretty blonde woman that Krillen had the joy of calling his wife. Taking a quick glance around the room, Roshi realised she was alone, and so sat down beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked in an icy tone.

"I want you to go easy on Krillen. He's like a son to me, you have to understand that that he is doing the best he can right now"

"I know," 18 tilted her head and looked back at the roof, not even realising she was opening up to Roshi, "but his best isn't good enough. I need to help my brother, and Krillen cant see that"

"Krillen can see that 18. But you need to understand where he is coming from. He doesn't know what to do; he needs you to help him. He needs his wife. He loves you 18, he's scared he is going to lose you"

18 turned to look at the wise old man. "I'm not going any where" she spoke as if Roshi's statement had come as a shock to her.

"Well Krillen thinks otherwise. He is terrified of losing you, and with the way you've been acting these past three weeks, I can't say that I totally blame him" he tried to break the news to 18 as gently as possible.

A look that somewhere resembled shocked horror became visible in 18's eyes as she put her hands to her mouth, "oh my god" she muttered, "you're right. I've been so focused on helping 17 that I've totally forgotten about Krillen. He must hate me"

"He could never hate you 18. You need to go talk to him though"

---------------

The wind blew restlessly through 17's hair as he sped across the lush land. He was on a small island that was situated about a 10 minutes flight away from the Kame Island. He had started coming here during the day to train, he had neglected his fighting since he had tried to end his life, and now he could see that 18 wasn't breaking as easily as he had first anticipated that she would. In a way it was good, but in so many other ways, it was bad.

17 wanted 18 to be broken, tormented, useless to anyone. Wanted her to know the pain he had lived through, for her to feel his pain. For the past three weeks now, he had been mentally attacking her with warnings, threats, anything that would crush her self esteem. She however though, was far too stubborn to cave in. She was so desperate to help him to return to his normal 'sain' state of mind that she was to blind to see that she was everything he hated and he would kill her before he ever excepted help from her.

Her relationship with her husband however, had taken a severe beating, and it brought somewhat of a sadistic smile to 17's face. For the first week of 17's stay, it had seemed that he wasn't going to be able to tear 18 away from her husband; that the bond they shared as both husband and wife, and as parents – was just far to strong. Every time he came close to even touching what they had, they patched it right back up again.

It was during the second week of his stay, that things had really exploded.

17 had been sitting on the roof of the family's home, above the bedroom that Krillen and 18 shared. He had gotten in luck and they had left the window open, allowing him to hear perfectly every single word they had shared.

18 had accidentally let slip that 17 had chocked her up against the side of the house the week before, and 17 swore that Krillen had come with in an inch of exploding. He was furious. Not only at 17, but also at 18 for not telling him sooner. He yelled and screamed at 18, who was crying and pleading for forgiveness, which he didn't give her that night. 17 found it hilarious to see his sister's relationship take such a massive blow.

Ever since then, the couple had been on edge, exchanging harsh words and cold glares. 17 got the feeling that the only thing still holding them together was their daughter – his disgusting little niece.

Smirking, 17 powered up and energy ball and hurled it at a near by rock, effectively blowing it into oblivion. He loved seeing 18 like this, so upset. But it wasn't enough – upset just wasn't enough. He needed her to be broken, and he needed to be the one to do it. Krillen just getting angry with her wasn't good enough – every married couple went through that. No, he needed to crush her with his own hands and his own mind. He had no problems with beating his sister senseless, if it would mean she knew how he felt. He didn't care if he inflicted such a tremendous amount of psychological abuse on her that she was never of any use to anyone again. She meant nothing to him anymore. She was merely his play toy, and when toys got so destroyed that they couldn't be played with anymore, they got thrown away and forgotten about, and that was exactly what he had in store for 18.

---------------

"Hold still Marron" 18 looked down at her slippery daughter and sighed. While Marron loved nothing in the world more than bath time, and 18 loved the time she got to spend with her daughter, she did wish that Marron would learn that the water was supposed to stay in the tub and not get all over her mother.

Reaching for the soap, 18 lathered up her hands before rubbing them over the small girl. Marron, thinking this was a ticklish game, squirmed, giggled and splashed her small hands, spraying water everywhere. 18 had to smile at the look of pure glee on her daughters face.

"Looks like we're having fun in here ladies" said Krillen as he walked into the bathroom pushing the sleeves of his jumper up to his elbows and getting down on to his knees in front of the tub, next to his wife.

"Yes, bucket loads" 18 sarcastically replied.

"Aw, lighten up babe," Krillen pecked his wife on the cheek, "bath time is fun. Ain't that right Marron?" he asked as he ran his hand over the small girls wet hair, causing her to smile and giggle. She was such a happy child; it was virtually impossible to get her into a bad mood unless she was over tired.

"But look at me," 18 lifted her arms up to reinforce her point "I'm all wet"

"You're cute when you're wet"

18 only rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're an idiot, Krillen"

"Yeah, but you love me"

18 didn't reply to that one, and Krillen felt like a total idiot. Sure, he knew 18 loved him, but up until that afternoon they had barely been speaking to each other for almost a week. It had been a terrible, tense time for everyone in the house, and Krillen knew who to blame. He knew that 17 had loved every second of Krillens pain, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the worst was yet to come.

"I… I'm sorry" he muttered, looking to the ground.

"What for?" 18 asked, blinking, as she lifted her daughter out the water and wrapped a warm towel around her wet body. "I do love you Krillen." She smiled at him, "You know that"

Krillen was about to throw his arms around his wife and kiss her, but the loud bang of the front door made him think again. Handing Marron over to Krillen, 18 looked at him apologetically and walked out of the bathroom.

Sighing, Krillen hugged Marron close and kissed her head, "Looks like we've been ditched again, huh, firefly?"

---

"Are you hungry? I left your dinner in the oven" 18 asked her brother as she walked into the kitchen where she knew 17 was.

"No" came his curt and cold reply.

"17," 18 took a step towards her brother, "You're all cut up. What happened?" She reached out for his bloodied arms, but 17 wouldn't have it, and he lashed out at his sister, smacking her jaw with his balled up fist. She stumbled backward from the impact, reaching behind her, she placed her hands on the bench to support herself, not realising that she had landed on a knife and cut open the palm of her hand.

"Don't touch me 18," 17 threatened. "I've warned you about touching me, but you just don't learn do you?"

"17, I can help you. You just have to let me"

17 took a long deep breath and shut his eyes, it did little too calm his anger though, and he exploded. Throwing his hands up in the air he screamed; "You just don't get it do you? I don't want or need your fucking help! I am here for one reason and one reason only, and it's not to have you preach to me!"

"I'm not going to take this from you 17." 18 tried to keep her voice down as not to alarm her husband. "But I am going to make you well again. I know you don't want it, but you need it. You're going to accept my help whether you want it or not. You're dinner is on the oven, I'm going to bed."

"I don't think so" 17 spoke coldly as 18 pushed open the kitchen door. She stoped and turned to face him. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"No. You are not walking away from this so easily 18" he smirked as he noticed the blood dripping from her hand, but tried not to attract attention to the wound.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" she asked. Her jaw was throbbing from where 17 had hit her. It hurt, but she refused to let 17 see that. She had too much pride for that.

"I'll do what ever it takes to stop you going up there. To _him_" he spoke the last word of his sentence with an absolute loathing.

"Don't you dare talk about Krillen like that. I put a roof over you head and took you in when you needed help even after all you did to my family, you have no right to treat the people I love this way 17. No right at all"

"I couldn't give a shit about my rights here 18. I will do what I want when I want, and what I want right now, it's to beat you senseless"

"No" 18 sternly told her brother, though she raised her guard anyway. She didn't trust her psychotic brother as far as she could throw him, and that was pretty darn far. "You will not touch me 17." She clenched her fists by her side, and straight away noticed the sticky oozing mess all over her left hand. Blinking, she yanked the bloodied hand right up in front of her face, then glared harshly at 17.

"What?" 17 asked, shrugging his shoulders "I had nothing to do with that" he continued, trying not to laugh.

Growing, 18 turned, "Whatever" she yelled as she walked out of the room.

---------------

His heavy footsteps echoing down the hall mixed with the sound of his ragged breath were all the sounds Krillen was able to hear – and it terrified him.

Dark, everything was so dark, he could hardly make out walls and objects in front of him, and when it was to late, he tripped and fell. It did little to deter him though and he got up and kept on running.

His hands and arms were totally covered in blood, it was to dark to see it, but he could smell it all right, and feel it. Suddenly, a murderous laughter filled the air and Krillen stopped dead in his tracks.

Entwining his bloody fingers into his dark hair, he pulled on the roots just about as hard as he could. Anything to drive that monster out of his head. "What do you want from me?" he demanded to know as he fell to his knees. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you gone" the voice hissed, "Get out of this place. If you ever want to see her again"

Krillen hauled himself to his feet and kept running, his legs throbbed and his ankle was burning, but he had to keep going, had to save her.

"Marron!" tears streaked his cheeks as he ran, "Marron where are you!" He ran as fast as he could, his eyes never adjusting to the dark conditions of the room. Until suddenly all the lights burst on at once, filling the corridor with a harsh white light that hurt Krillens eyes. He stopped dead. Looking down at his hands, he felt light headed but he refused to sit down, even as dizziness and nausea wracked his body, he pushed himself to keep walking, until he eventually broke out into a run again.

"Marron!" his voice broke with fear as he called his daughters name and looked down at his hands. His whole body was covered in blood, he could see it clearly now – and he could tell that it was blood of someone other than himself. "Please be ok. Marron can you hear me?"

He rounded a corner, his lungs burned from lack of oxygen and his heart pounded in his ears. This was fear in the rawest form he had ever felt. Out of every fight he had ever fought, and every time he had looked death in the eyes, no fear he had felt at that moment, could of compared to what he was feeling right now. The fear that only a parent would ever know.

He was confronted with a steal door, one that wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pushed against it. After several minutes of futilely trying to open the door, he resorted to resting his head against it and crying. He didn't know what else to do, and then out of nowhere, the door slid open, and he was confronted with the most horrifying sight he had ever seen.

---

Krillen jerked upright in the bed, he desperately felt around the bed for his something, anything that felt familiar, a huge sigh of relief escaped his lips when he found 18. She stirred, then sat up. It only took her a second to realise that something was not right.

"Krillen, what's wrong with you?" she asked as she flicked on the lamp, coating the room in a soft warm glow. "Are you alright? You're shaking"

Krillen took several long deep breaths and turned to look at his wife. The first thing she noticed was how white he was, he reminded her of paper.

"It was…" he stumbled with his words, fear still coursing through his veins, "It was Marron"

"Marron!" 18 sounded alarmed, "Is she alright?" If any thing had happened to Marron, 18 swore someone would pay.

"Yeah" Krillens breath began to return to normal as he realised that it was just a dream, a horrible dream. "18, he has to go. He can't stay here any more"

"Krillen." 18 rolled her eyes and let out an agitated sigh, "we've been over this"

"I know we have. But 18 – that dream, he was in it. He was the one responsible for the terrible things were happening to our daughter. Can you really put 17's life before your own child's?"

"Marron is safe. 17 wont touch her. I know he seems insane, but I truly believe that all he wants deep down is a little help"

"No 18. He doesn't seem insane. He is insane. You know what I think the problem is here?"

"What Krillen?" 18 snapped, "What is the problem?"

"I think you know damn well that 17 is beyond help 18! You're just too stubborn to admit that you were wrong for once in you life, and now you have put your family at risk, because you don't want to admit that you made a mistake"

18 didn't know what to say. Krillen had never confronted her like that before. Never. She was stunned into absolute silence.

"See, just as I thought. You have nothing to defend yourself with" Krillen spat, he was actually quite disgusted with his wife's behaviour over the past few weeks, but this was the final straw. He was not going to listen to her defend that mad man 17. Climbing out the bed, Krillen picked up his pillow and tucked it under his arm. An action that totally shocked 18, and made her stomach flip – she felt like she was going vomit.

"I'm going to sleep in Marrons room. I'll see you in the morning"

With that, Krillen left the room, leaving 18 to contemplate the horrible mess she had made out of their perfect little life, and just how she planned on fixing it.

---------------

A/N; Well there you have it, yet another chapter of Mind Games all done and finished, be sure to lemme know what you think in a review ok, and I'll get the next chapter posted ASAP!

-Deadly Beauty


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT (I especially don't own GT!) – rich people own Dragonball/Z and the world biggest sucker owns GT – haha, wouldn't you hate to be that guy?   
  
A/N; Ok, I finally got a new chapter up – hope you'll enjoy it. It's the climax point of the whole piece where the action peaks and people come to realizations – you know how it goes. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review!   
  
Oh by the way Sailor J, I put this piece up to an R rating because it has tons of swearing in it, and there are people out there who only come to the site to find people who are disobeying the rules so they can get them banner, and I don't want to get banned, so I though it's better to be safe then sorry. Is there something wrong with the rating?   
  


**Mind Games  
  
Chapter 8**

  
  
Three days finally rolled by. For Krillen, they were three days of agony – he and 18 had become more distant than ever. He knew that 18 only wanted to help her brother, but he refused – absolutely refused to jeopardize his daughter's safety. There was no way he was going to give in this time.   
  
18 however, was just as stubborn about the whole situation as he was, if not more so, and with both of them having completely opposite viewpoints, resolve on the situation was unlikely. Krillen hated every minute of it; every single second he had to fight with the woman who he would gladly die for tore him apart. He couldn't sleep at night, didn't want to eat, refused to smile.   
  
Shaking his head and sighing to himself, Krillen fished a pair of pyjama out of Marrons chest of draws, and along with a handful of nappies, a bottle and some toys, shoved them into the baby bag. They were off to Yumcha's house for dinner; Krillen had been looking forward to it all week long. It would be a more than welcome distraction from all the crap that was going on in his life at the moment. Bending down, he scooped Marron up off the ground, where she was playing by his feet, and the pair left to find the other lady in their life.   
  
18 sat out on the beach, it was about 3.30 in the afternoon and the sun was sitting high in the cloudless sky. Her mind was bustling with thoughts. Was she really doing the right thing? Was all this arguing with Krillen really worth it? Yes. Her mind quickly answered her own question. If it would save her brother then it would all be worth it. As much as she loved her family – which she did, more than she had ever thought possible, she just couldn't turn her back on 17, after everything they had been through together, it would just be so very very wrong of her to abandon him now, when he really needed her help.   
  
"Hey" a voice called from behind her, she knew it was Krillen and she sighed. She didn't want to talk to him, because every time they had talked in the past three days they had just ended up screaming at each other and getting in the same argument over again. Krillen wanted 17 gone, 18 wanted him to stay, and neither were going to change their minds.   
  
Pushing her hair back off her face, 18 twisted her torso around to watch her approaching husband and daughter. "Yeah?" she asked, turning back, and once again fixing her gaze upon the crystal blue ocean.   
  
"I'm going to Yumcha's for dinner, and I'm taking Marron. Do you want to come, it'll be fun?"   
  
"No, I'll stay here thanks"   
  
"18, Yumcha has invited you as well" Krillen used a little more force in his voice this time.   
  
"I said no!" 18 snapped, glaring up at Krillen, who flinched under her gaze.   
  
"Ok," Krillen didn't argue with her, "Ok. Please, don't get mad at me again. I'll probably be home around 10"   
  
"Bye" 18 didn't look up at him.   
  
"Bye. I love you" Krillen replied as he threw his capsule car to the ground and walked towards it.   
  
"I love you to" 18 muttered under her breath as she watched the car disappear into the horizon. Standing up, she brushed the sand off her legs, picked up her empty glass and headed back towards the house. Only she and 17 were home. Krillen had taken off with Marron, and Roshi had disappeared into the city as soon as the conflict between herself and Krillen had begun. God only knew how long it would be until he decided to show his face again. So with only herself and her brother home, 18 may as well make the most of her time and at least try to initiate some sort of reconciliation. She knew she had her work cut out for her, and it was going to take all the strength and determination she had inside her, and up until now the only real efforts she had made to get 17 to take down the emotional barrier he had in place, had resulted in either them yelling at each other, or her getting hurt. Well tonight that would change. Tonight things were going to change.   
  
---------------   
  
Yumcha stood over a bubbling pot, gently stirring its contents, as not to burn it. Anyone who didn't know Yumcha would brush him off as no more than a womanising ex professional baseball player. First impressions were often and usually deceptive though, and the people who knew Yumcha – really knew him, knew that the label womaniser couldn't be anymore unfit for someone like Yumcha. All he wanted was to settle down and be happy. He had thought he had found his true love in the extremely wealthy heiress to the Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs. He was wrong though, because as the next man walked onto the scene, Yumcha was yesterday's news, and he was left with a broken heart and no one to help him pick up the pieces.   
  
That was until; Arisa had come into the picture. From the very first time he had laid his eyes on her, he could have sworn that he was looking straight into the eyes of a chocolate skinned angel. He was pulled away from his happy thoughts by the sound of the doorbell.   
  
"Must be Krillen" he smiled as he left the kitchen and walked across the lavishly decorated apartment towards the front door. "Krillen, my man!" he greeted as opened the door. Krillen smiled, "Hey bro. How's things?" he asked as he stepped into the house. Looking around Krillen sighed; he had come here hundreds of times, and every single time he was awe struck by the sheer amount of money that must have been spent on this place, it easily could have run into the millions.   
  
"Marron!" Yumcha stretched out his arms and smiled. The small girl had no problems with Yumcha holding her, he was her godfather after all, and Marron adored him. "So, where that lovely lady of yours?" Yumcha asked Krillen as they headed towards the kitchen.   
  
"18? Oh," Krillen thought quickly "She's not feeling well"   
  
"Not feeling well?" Yumcha asked, he didn't know androids even had the ability to feel unwell   
  
"Yeah. She sorry she couldn't make it though"   
  
"Hey, that's ok. Next time then"   
  
"Yeah. Next time" Krillen replied, then changed the topic of conversation away from his awkward family problems, "So, where your new lady?"   
  
"Oh Ris?" Yumcha asked, "She's went to buy milk and dessert. She should be back pretty soon though," he continued as he placed Marron on the ground, where she quickly scrambled over to her father, who had seated himself at the kitchen table.   
  
"Ris?" Krillen asked.   
  
"Yeah, Arisa. What? Don't you have a nickname for 18?" Yumcha looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Well, yeah" Krillen replied, as he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
"Well then what's wrong with Ris?"   
  
"Yeah?" a new voice asked from the doorway. Krillen spun around in his chair and smiled at the newest arrival, "What's wrong with Ris?"   
  
"Nothing at all" Yumcha replied as he gently pecked Arisa on the cheek and helped her with the shopping bags she was holding.   
  
"Ris, this is my best friend, Krillen. Krillen, this vision you see before you, is Ris" Yumcha introduced the pair. Krillen, being the gentleman he was stood up and offered the hand which wasn't supporting Marron, who was resting on his hip, which Arisa shook. "It's lovely to meet you" he greeted her with a smile.   
  
"Likewise. Yumcha has told me so much about you. And this must be little Marron. Oh Yumcha, she's even cuter than you told me she was!"   
  
Krillen smiled like the overly proud father he was as he watched Arisa fawn over baby Marron. "Is your wife here?" she asked after several minutes of admiring Marron.   
  
"No" Krillen shook his head; "She's not feeling well" a cold shiver ran down his back as he lied to cover his wife again.   
  
"That's too bad, Yumcha has told me all about how nice she is. I was really looking forward to meeting her" said Arisa with a smile.   
  
"Uh…" Krillen didn't really know what to say, "Want to hold Marron?"   
  
"I don't know" Arisa shook her head doubtfully, "I'd probably drop her"   
  
"Nonsense, Marron loves to be held, and you won't drop her, don't worry about that"   
  
"Well, ok then"   
  
Smiling, Krillen passed Marron over to Arisa; she looked totally overwhelmed by the little girl in her arms, Marron smiled as she tried to pull on Arisa's curly black hair, and both Yumcha and Krillen laughed at the sight. Sighing, Krillen wondered for the 100 millionth time just what he had done so right in his life to be able to called Marron, the most perfect little miracle in the whole world, his?   
  
"Well, guys, if you're both ready, lets eat" Yumcha announced as he pulled a bottle of wine out the refrigerator and set in down in the centre of the table.   
  
The meal was exquisite, whether people knew it or not, Yumcha was a marvellous cook, and Krillen thoroughly enjoyed what he had eaten. "So," he asked Arisa as he sipped from his wine, "What do you do for a living?"   
  
"Me? I'm a model"   
  
"A model, wow. I've never met a model before. I bet that's a really glamorous job, hey?"   
  
Arisa laughed, her eyes sparking with joy. Krillen sighed, 18's eyes used to have that sparkle in them, now it was gone. "Yeah, if your idea of glamorous is early mornings, late nights, bitchy women, no food and shitty pay, then yeah, it's really glamorous"   
  
Krillen laughed and leaned back in his chair. He was glad he had come out tonight. It was a welcome relief from his current home life. It was also nice to not have to watch Marron every single second, as much as he loved her, it became a tiring job.   
  
---------------   
  
18 quietly wandered around the Kame Island, nursing a hot cup of coffee in her hands as she did. The sun was almost set, the sky was a dark blue and starts were beginning to poke out into the night sky. Sighing, 18 stopped and turned to look at up at the roof of the pink house. Sure enough, 17 was standing up there, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair blowing around in the cool night breeze.   
  
"17!" 18 called out to him, he briefly glanced at her, but quickly averted his gaze back out to the sea.   
  
Grumbling, 18 lifted herself up into the air, landing on the roof beside her brother. She sipped her drink before she spoke to him "When are you going to grow up?" she asked.   
  
"I am grown up" he replied, his voice vague and distant.   
  
"17. You need to snap out of this state of mind. You're not healthy, you need my help" 18 told him for the millionth time.   
  
"I do not need you help. I've told you that already 18"   
  
"Yes you do"   
  
"No" 17 gritted his teeth, he hated this conversation, hated it when 18 told him what he did and did not want and need, "I don't want you fucking help ok. All I want is for you to feel everything I went though, for you to know what's it's like to be me" he sneered, never turning to look at his sister.   
  
"I know you don't mean that 17." 18 was just as stubborn as her brother, she refused to admit or even believe that she could be wrong, and she wasn't going to give in until 17 admitted that yes, he was sick, and he needed her help. "You just don't know how to ask for my help"   
  
Taking a slow deep breath, 17 closed his eyes. The wind on the island suddenly picked up, blowing the twins hair wildly in all directions. Suddenly, 17 whipped around and took 18's still half full mug from her.   
  
"Hey!" she scolded him, she was only able to idly watch though, as he pulled his arm back, then thrust it forward again, sending the mug flying out to sea, where she would have no hope of ever seeing it again.   
  
"That was my favourite mug" 18 hissed, he then burst into an agitated yell, "What the hell was that for?"   
  
"Because I felt like it!" he shouted back, proving that his voice could be just as intimidating as hers   
  
"And what gives you the right to come into my house and mess everything up 17? Tell me, because I'd really like to know! I love to know what give you the right to treat me like this when I have been nothing but good to you!"   
  
"Good?" 17's eyes grew wide in shock. "Good? 18, you have treated me like garbage for as long as I can remember. You don't care about me at all! All you care about is making yourself feel better by claiming to help me! Well I've got a newsflash for you sister, the only way you are going to help me is to stop trying to help me! I don't need it!"   
  
18 glared daggers at her brother, he had well and truly pissed her off, "17, you are going to let me help you, I refuse to just sit around and watch you tear up my family like this! We were all so happy before you had to go and pull your stupid wrist-slitting stunt! I swear, if I loose my family over you, I won't be trying to help you, but I swear, I will kill you!"   
  
17 began to chuckle, but before long it grew into a boisterous laugh, 18 looked at him, with a raised eyebrow, and then suddenly, he stopped. "No 18, you're not going to have to worry about loosing your family, they're the ones who are going to have to worry about loosing you." With that, he jumped into the air, and in a move to quick for even 18 to intercept; he kicked her in the side of the head, sending her hurtling through the air.   
  
When she finally managed to catch herself, she wasted no time in powering up a move of her own "Destructo Disk!" she cried, and then hurled the glowing yellow ball towards her slightly younger brother   
  
It appeared he had had a similar idea though, because just as she threw her disk, a bright blue ball of Ki whammed her in the stomach, ripping her shirt and sending her plummeting into the freezing ocean below.   
  
When she finally managed to haul herself up onto the shore, gasping for air, and swearing over the searing pain ripping through her torso, all she was greeted with was a pair of white and blue sneakers. She knew that the worse was yet to come. "18," 17 bent down and pulled his sister up by her damp corn silk hair, "What were you thinking?" he rammed his knee up into her badly burned stomach. "You know I've become the superior of the two of us, so you shouldn't even bother trying" with his free hand he punched his only known blood relative in the side of the head, her body went flying, but only as far as 17's grip on her hair would let her go. "Have you learnt your lesson yet, sister?"   
  
"17," 18 chocked out through the blood and pain, "I will never surrender to you. I'll never give in"   
  
"Oooh" 17 sighed, "that wasn't quite the answer I was looking for" he said as he dropped 18 to the ground in a pathetic heap. Oh god how she wished she had spent as much time training as 17 had, she didn't stand a chance against him now.   
  
"I guess we're just going to have to try this again tomorrow aren't we?"   
  
"Leave me alone 17" 18 whimpered; she just wanted him to go away.   
  
"18," 17 chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere" he turned to walk back into the house, but only took a few steps before he came back again, "oh, and if anyone, and I mean anyone, finds out about this, you and your pathetic excuse of a family is going to pay sorely"   
  
---------------   
  
Yumcha relaxed back into the plush chair and sighed. It was only himself and Krillen; Arisa was bathing Marron, leaving the two men alone to conversations that would only be of any interest to them anyway.   
  
"So," Yumcha began, "Why don't you really tell me why 18 isn't here tonight?" he asked, shocking Krillen – he hadn't seen that one coming.   
  
"I told you man, she's sick" he didn't pick his eyes up off the floor as he replied.   
  
"Krillen, I've known your practically forever. You can't lie to me. What's up?"   
  
Taking a deep sigh, Krillen clasped his hands together and leaned forward on the sofa. "You won't tell anyone?" he asked.   
  
"C'mon, I'm your best friend, Krillen"   
  
_'No'_ Krillen mentally corrected Yumcha _'Goku is my best friend'_ "You swear you'll keep it to yourself"   
  
"Of course," Yumcha solemnly replied.   
  
Sighing again, Krillen slowly blinked and shook his head "It's 17. We found him a little over three weeks ago, on the floor in his bathroom. He'd slit his wrists and was practically dead. 18 insist we bring him back to the island, you know, just until he was well again. Well he got well physically, but emotionally he is not a stable man – he is absolutely psychotic"   
  
Yumcha sat, intently listening to Krillens every word. It was clear to him that Krillen was going through a hard time, and the very least Yumcha could do was listen to what he had to say.   
  
"You know what happened the last time we saw 17, Marron could have drowned and it was all his fault. And now, now he is living with us, and the one thing he wants more than anything is revenge for being shut out of our lives. Anyone could see by merely taking one look into his eyes that he is deranged, but 18 refuses to acknowledge it. She has gotten a crazy idea in her head that 17's insanity is her fault that thus it's her job to help him get well again. She refuses to admit he is beyond help, even when he slapped her and crushed my hand; she refuses to admit that having him around is a bad idea. All I have are 18 and Marrons best interests at heart, I don't want 17 to be around either one of them, but she just wont listen – and as you can well imagine, things at home aren't all that fantastic at the moment"   
  
"Krillen, I – I don't know what to say. I'm shocked" Yumcha spoke slowly, but still stumbled on his words   
  
"And it scares me," Krillen kept on talking, his eyes misting up with tears as he did, "Because I know that sooner or later it's going to come time for 18 to make a decision, us, or him, and she is so stubborn, so determine to help 17 when he clearly can't be helped, that she's gonna choose him, I'm going to loose her"   
  
"Hey," Yumcha got out of his chair, and sat on the sofa next to Krillen, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "18 loves you, you know that. If it really came down to that, I know who she'd choose, and it wouldn't be 17"   
"No, you don't know what it's like. 18 and I are hardly talking; she refuses to admit that Marron could be in danger being so close to that…that…that thing. Things are going downhill so fast, and I'm scared. I love her so much Yumcha" Krillens shoulder began to shake as he cried.   
  
"I'm so sorry Krillen. But 18 loves you, you have to know that. She's probably just as scared as you are right now, and you have to look at it from her point of view. 17's the only one who knows what it's like to go through what she went through – they share a bond that no one, not even you could break. Seeing her brother like that is probably terrifying her, and she's just trying to help him the only way she knows how" Yumcha tried to deliver words of comfort, though he wasn't sure that they were very comforting at all.   
  
"I know that Yumcha!" Krillen snapped, though he quickly calmed down again, "I know that, but she can't possibly put 17 before the life of her own daughter, it's like she doesn't even care what happens to Marron. I've never ever seen her act so cold towards the two of us. It's as if she really doesn't love us anymore, 17 is the only thing that matters to her anymore. I've tried talking to her again and again, but she just wont listen, she to stubborn"   
  
"I'm sorry," Yumcha repeated himself "But hey, you two are strong, you're gonna pull through this, I just know you will"   
  
---------------   
  
18 stood in front of the bathroom mirror; tears streaked her face as she took in her pitiful expression. She was bruised and bloody. "Fuck" she mumbled as she turned on the taps and let the cool water run over her sore hands. How the hell was she going to explain this to Krillen?   
  
Looking up again, she observed her shirt, it was torn and tattered, reaching up, she gently tugged on the shirt, it was so destroyed that it just fell off her, dropping it to the ground, she heard a loud sob escape her throat followed by a steady flow of tears.   
  
Tilting her head back, she raked her hands though her messy hair, "What have I done?" he asked herself, "What the hell have I done?"   
  
She had been a fool to let herself believe that she could help 17 – but she had been so sure that if only she could spend a little time with him, he would forgive her and they would be able to move on. But now – now she could she just how wrong she had been, and now it was to late.   
  
17 needed help, but it could not come from her, she was only adding fuel to his fire, she was everything 17 hated and despised and everyday she was near him, he became madder and madder. She had been so determine to help him for weeks now that she had failed to see it. Even when Krillen had told her so, she refused to believe him, and not she was paying the price   
  
She cupped some water in her hands and splashed it over her face; the cool tinging came as a welcome relief to the burning tears. She had been a fool, and now it was too late to do anything about it.   
  
As soon as 18 even so much as opened her mouth to tell Krillen about the abuse and mistreatment, 17 would probably not only kill her, but Krillen and Marron as well.   
  
"Oh god" 18 muttered as another thought dawned on her, "Marron" Marron was in very real danger, 18 could see it now. As soon as 18 told anyone anything, Marron would be the first one 17 went for – and who knew what that psychotic bastard would do to the poor helpless girl who had no way of defending herself.   
  
He knew damn well that she was the most important thing in both 18 and Krillens life, and to have something happen to her would just push them both over the edge. Which left 18 in a horrible situation. She either suffered in silence until Krillen got so upset and hurt by her that he took Marron and left, or open up to her husband like she wanted to do so badly, and risk having them taken away from her in a much more brutal way.   
  
Sinking down to the floor, 18 wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. She had never in her entire life been as scared as she was right now.   
  
A/N; Well there you have it. Poor 18 – what ever shall she do? Tell Krillen and risk her family, or keep it to herself, and well – risk her family? Find out in the next exciting instalment of Mind Games – which will hopefully be out within a few weeks   
  
-Deadly Beauty   
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own DBZ, ok?   
  
**A/N:** I know! Long wait in between chapters. I really don't have a decent excuse for you; I'm just lazy ok. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out sooner than this ok. And big thanks to xXEvilOneXx for helping me with that HTML thingo, you're a legend!   
-Deadly Beauty   
  


** Mind Games  
Chapter Nine **

  
  
"There you go firefly," Krillen whispered as he lowered Marron into her crib, she was so tried though, she didn't even stir. "Sleep tight"   
  
Stretching his arms high above his head, a deep yawn escaped Krillens lips. Looking at his watch, he grimaced; it was almost two in the morning. 18 would be mad at him. Well, madder than she already was. After his little emotional outburst at Yumchas' place, Krillen felt incredibly guilty. Why, he wasn't entirely sure, but he did. Maybe it was because right in the very back of his mind, some thing was telling his that Yumcha was right. 17 was the only other being in the entire galaxy that knew what she had been through, they did share a bond that probably meant more to either of them that Krillen would ever be able to comprehend.   
  
Pushing open the door to the bedroom, Krillen noticed straight away that the bed was empty.   
  
"18?" he called in a loud whisper as he pushed the door open all the way. "18"   
  
Stepping into the room, Krillen felt relief flow through his veins. Light was shining out from the bathroom door. "18, what are you doing in the bathroom a- oh my god!" Krillen screamed as he walked into the bathroom only to find 18 collapsed on the ground.   
  
"18 are you ok?" Krillen dropped to his knees and rolled 18 into his lap. Tears dropped from his face and splashed onto hers.   
  
Quickly enough, she came around, groaning in Krillens lap she opened her eyes "18!" Krillen sounded alarmed "18 baby, what happened to you?"   
  
"I'm fine," she mumbled, though inside, her head was throbbing like she had never felt before.   
  
"No you are not fine. 17 did this to you didn't he?"   
  
"No!" she quickly replied, "well yeah, we were sparring. Really, it's nothing" she tried to push herself up, but Krillen pushed her straight back down again. He stared deeply into her eyes, silently pleading with her to tell him the truth.   
  
"18" he begged as he brushed her corn silk blonde hair out of her beautiful eyes.   
  
"What?" she asked him. She wanted to tell him what had happened, oh God how she wanted to tell him. But she couldn't, no, instead she was being forced to put up the cold emotional wall she had thought had been torn down the day she said, "I do"   
  
"What happened?" Krillen asked. Taking his wife's hands and threading his fingers with her, he gently squeezed.   
  
"Nothing" she sighed, "I'm fine ok. I just came in here after we sparred, and I guess I just fell asleep"   
  
Shaking his head, Krillen sighed. "Ok then. If that's what you say happened. I believe you" he practically had to force the words out of his mouth.   
  
"That's what happened Krillen. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep"   
  
"18" he muttered as he watched his wife stand up and walk out the room. "You gotta snap out of this mind set soon baby, because I refuse to lose you"   
  
---------------   
  
The warm morning sun was just beginning to rise, spreading its golden glow all over the world. It really was beautiful to someone who was willing to give it a chance. But to 18, the entire world was devoid of beauty today. She was miserable and in trouble and she didn't know what to do. Nothing was beautiful anymore. How was she supposed to enjoy the simple things in life, when the big things were causing her so much pain?   
  
Sighing deeply, she looked up at the sky, starts still hung all the way up there, even though the day was about to begin. It really was an amazing thing – to be caught right in between the transition of night and day, especially when out here on the island, the sky was so free of pollution that the stars shone 10 times brighter and the days were far more sunnier. It was a tropical paradise.   
  
Letting her head drop forward again, 18 pulled her knees up to her chest and gently hugged her legs. Here, atop the Kame House, the only thing in front of her, an endless mass of sea, she felt like she was the only being in the entire world.   
  
Maybe that would end her problems, if she were the only person in the entire world. Or maybe, maybe she could just run away to a place where no one else would ever possibly want to go. 'No' she quickly came to her conclusion. Her family was here, Krillen was here, everything that meant anything to her was here. She looked down at her wedding ring and ran her finger over the smooth, cool gold. She was here for better or worse, through the good times and the bad. She loved Krillen more than she had ever thought it possible to love anyone, and she wasn't about to give him up just because 17 was having a mental breakdown.   
  
But where, where could she possibly go to get help for her brother? What could she do? Nothing, that was what she could do. Because the second she went anywhere, 17 would be on to her, and God only knew what would happen then.   
  
Thinking back to the night before, a cold shiver ran up 18's spine. She had never felt as horrible as she has last night. As if lying to Krillen wasn't bad enough, she had to tell him the worst lie she possible could of. It not only made her story unbelievable, but even worse, made Krillen seem like some kind of idiot for being forced into believing her. She had seen the fear in his eyes. He loved her, worshiped her, and when he had seen her like that his heart had almost stopped beating. 18 knew for a fact that Krillen would die for either her, or their daughter without so much as even a second thought, and she had gone and blatantly lied to him. Could she be any worse of a person if she tried?   
  
She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of the screen door opening and banging shut again. She sharply inhaled, shocked by the sudden disturbance. She watched on in silence as 17 walked out onto the beach and began to do a few simple warm up exercises.   
  
_'Perhaps he hasn't seen me yet?'_ 18 thought to herself as she sat rigid on the roof. She was scared of 17, and she felt her fear was very much justified.   
  
Suddenly, 17 snapped his head around and his icy blue eyes pierced 18 right through to her soul, sending a shiver down her spine.   
  
"Leave me alone 17" she muttered to herself as she raked her hands back though her hair and clamped her eyes shut tight.   
  
"18" 18 gasped and jumped at the sound of the voice so close to her. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice muffled by her hands.   
  
"Look at me" he demanded, leaving no room for argument.   
  
Slowly, 18 pulled her hands away, to reveal tear streaked cheeks. This earned her a good hard smack across the face from her brother. "Crying is not acceptable" he hissed. "If I were you, I would watch yourself, because if you tell anyone, you're going to pay"   
  
18 sniffed back tears, "leave me alone 17. Please. Just leave me family alone"   
  
17 only laughed, "18," he smiled at her sadistically, "I'm having far to much fun to just 'leave you alone'"   
  
"17, please. I'm begging you" 18 was at the end of her rope and didn't know what to do   
  
"Ha! You've been reduced to begging. That's laughable" he watched 18's desperate facial expressions for a minute or two until he grew bored, "Eh, whatever, I'm going to train, I'll be back this afternoon. And remember, unless you want to harm you family, keep your mouth shut"   
  
18 watched as 17 blasted off the island, leaving a trail of artificial energy behind him. Her hands shook as she sat in the early morning sun. She felt pathetic, what she had been reduced to was pathetic. A crying, messy heap. She was stronger than this. She was in control of her emotions. She had been sure that Krillen was the only one who was able to make her feel weak, and he did it in a good way. But here, 17 was able to bring her down with only a few words and minimal force.   
  
This never would have happened if she hadn't of broken her initial promise to Krillen. She had promised him that 17 would only stay with them until he woke up. Promised. Krillen hadn't even wanted him here in the first place. Why had she been so stubborn? Why? She chastised herself for her stupidity.   
  
Although, 17 was gone for the day, he went off to train at least twice a week, 18 could wake Krillen, tell him the whole story and they could run away. Start a new life somewhere else.   
  
"No" 18 thought aloud. That wouldn't work. Krillen's power level was far too massive for 17 not to be able sense, and there was no way Krillen would be able to suppress his Ki forever. That was a stupid idea. Gee, she was just on a role as of late.   
  
---------------   
  
Krillen rolled over onto his stomach, reaching out he felt the cool patch of bed beside him. Usually he found his wife lying beside him. But this morning, she was not there. Cracking his eyes open, he sleepily rubbed them and sat up.   
  
"Babe?" he quietly muttered through a yawn, "where are you?" it was clear she wasn't in the room though.   
  
He was about to climb out of bed to go in search of his wife, he felt terrible about the night before – he was sick of fighting and wanted to make up with her once and for all. Just as he was about to throw off the covers though, he heard the tell tale creak of the staircase, and he decided to wait to see if 18 was coming back.   
  
As it was, he got lucky, for only seconds later, the door opened and 18 walked in. She promptly stopped when she found Krillen was awake – she looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, she had nowhere to run. She was expecting Krillen to yell at her, to scream and plead like he had the night before, but the reaction she got was 10 times worsen than anything she could have expected.   
  
Krillen's eyes widened as he took in her appearance. She had a nasty swollen black eye, scratches all over her arms and probably her legs, and a fading red slap mark on her face. Everything he had been so intent on doing before, apologising and making up, was forgotten, and instead he felt like he was going to be sick.   
  
Blinking slowly, he took a second glace. Could this really be happening? Shaking his head, he threw off the bed covers, stood up, put on his robe and walked right past 18 without so much as a second glance.   
  
Spinning around on her heel, 18 stood and watched Krillen walk down the hall and down the stairs. Inside she felt her heart breaking.   
  
"Krillen!" She ran to the banister and stared down at him on the floor below.   
  
"What?" he asked back up to her, only meeting her eyes for a brief second, "What do you want?"   
  
"I want this to be over" her voice broke as she spoke and tears misted up in her eyes.   
  
"How can it be 18?" Krillen shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "How can it be, when you refuse to tell me what's really going on"   
  
"I am telling you the truth!" she yelled back down to him, her frustration and grief consuming her.   
  
"Quiet down. You'll wake Marron"   
  
"I'm telling you the truth," she repeated. Inside, her mind was screaming at her, there was no way she was going to be able to keep up with this forever. No way. She could see, just by taking one glance into Krillens big black eyes that she was causing him grief, and there was nothing in the world she hated more. But the way she saw it, she had no choice.   
  
"No your not" Krillens voice was unusually loving, given the current situation. "You're not telling me the truth, and I'm not going to push you. If you want to lie to me, fine – see if I care. I've lived without you before, and if you want to go right back to where we were all those years ago, with no trust, no respect, no nothing, then fine go ahead, I can live without you again," that was a lie, there was no way Krillen would be able to live a day without her, he just didn't know what else to say, "But if you think for a second, that I'm going to stand around and watch you act like this, then you are severely mistaken. I'm going to take Marron, and I'm going to go. So you have to make a choice, give up everything you have here, or tell me what's really going on" he spoke quietly and calmly, though inside he felt about ready to die, he couldn't believe what he had just said. He waited a second for 18 to reply, but when she said nothing, he turned and walked into the kitchen.   
  
Back upstairs a loud sob escaped 18's throat as she took several steps backwards, bumped into the wall, slid down to the ground and cried. She felt like her heart was being torn in two. Quickly though, she composed herself, carefully wiping away the tears, as not to further injure her black eye, 18 stood up on shaky legs.   
  
Her whole world was crumbling around her and she was powerless to stop it   
  
---   
  
Krillen stood at the kitchen bench, crying so hard that his shoulders shuddered with every breath he took. He couldn't work out for the life of him what he had done to be put through this much pain. He was a good guy, he taught his daughter how to respect things and tried his best to protect millions of people who didn't even know his name. So why, why did God have to pick him, out of all the mass murderers, rapists and terrorist in the world, to pick on. Why, what had Krillen done that was so terribly wrong that he deserved to have the only woman who truly meant something to him taken away?   
  
As he continued to cry, loud, heart-wrenching sobs that resounded right from his very soul, he became angry. Angry with 18 for lying to him, angry with 17 for being alive, angry with God for thinking it was funny, angry at anyone and anything who dared cross him.   
  
Suddenly, in his rage, he swirled around, picked up one of the kitchen chairs and hurled it through the window, glass went flying in all directions and Krillen fell to his knees. He was exhausted, scared, hurt and the tears continued to flow. Blood oozed from his knees where he had fallen on shards of glass. He didn't notice it though; blood was the last thing on his mind right now, all he could think about was the fact that his family, his precious family who meant more than him to anything, was falling apart.   
  
"Krillen!" 18 burst into the kitchen, stopping dead in her track when she laid eyes on the man in the middle of the room. He was a sorry sight to behold. "Krillen, are you alright? What happened?"   
  
Krillen didn't reply for several minutes, simply because he couldn't find his voice among the tears. "Do I look alright?" he finally spoke.   
  
"Krillen," 18 took a few cautious steps into the room, careful to watch for the broken glass, "Krillen, you're bleeding" 18 placed a hand on Krillens shoulder, but he just shrugged it off, "Don't touch me" he mumbled   
  
"Krillen I-" 18 trailed off, hurt by the harsh tone in his words   
  
"I said, don't touch me"   
  
18 shook her head, her sorrow starting to be replaced by frustration, "What happened in here?" her voice was low, with a hint of danger to it.   
  
"I'll clean it up" Krillen quietly replied, he wasn't able to bring himself to look at 18, he loved her to much, and looking at her would only bring on even more tears.   
  
"That's not important Krillen. What's important is that you tell me what happened here?"   
  
"You have no idea" Krillen muttered, his voice husky from the tears   
  
"No idea? No idea about what?" 18 asked her beginning to show signs of her agitation.   
  
Standing up, Krillen looked her in the eyes for the first time, and still even though one was swollen, and she was mad, he still saw the beauty there, he still saw the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with, hiding behind all the pain and turmoil.   
  
Plunging his hands into the pockets of his robe, he spoke, "you have no idea what today is, do you?"   
  
"What?" 18 raised an eyebrow. "What the hell has that got to do with anything? Krillen, you still haven't answered my question. What happened in here?!" she demanded, yelling out of sheer frustration now.   
  
"It's our wedding anniversary 18!" Krillen yelled, tears streaking his cheeks, he could never remember crying like this. "Today is our anniversary and you don't even care! And you wonder why I'm so upset and throwing chairs through windows? You don't even care 18," his voice broke and was replaced by long sobs, "You don't even care"   
  
18 didn't say anything. She brought her hand to her mouth to cover her shock. "Oh my god" she muttered to herself. There was no excuse for this. She had forgotten their first wedding anniversary.   
  
"Here," Krillen wiped his face with the back of his hand and produced a small box wrapped in silver paper from the pocket of his robe. "Happy anniversary" he shoved the box into her hands as he walked past her and out of the kitchen, leaving her to quietly sob all by herself.   
  
---------------   
  
**A/N:** Well there you go. Poor Krillen, he finally cracked, and poor 18, she's in a horrible situation. What's going to happen next? Aren't you just dying to know? We'll you'll find out in the next chapter of Mind Games!   
  
P.S. It's my 17th birthday in 3 more days. Yay me   
  
-Deadly Beauty 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer; I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT

A/N; Well, here it finally is. The 10th instalment of Mind Games! I could rant and rave and come up with a million and one reasons why it took so long to complete it, but I wont. I never forgot about this one or had a writers block or anything, so don't fear that this is going to end up being one of those fics that never gets finished, because I have never let you down yet! Also, if you read to the end of the chapter, there is a surprise for you all in the A/N's down there. Enjoy

**Mind Games**

**Chapter Ten**

"Hey, baby are you ok?" Arisa began to rub her hands up and down Yumcha's back before she began to massage his shoulders, "You haven't been yourself ever since your friend stopped by"

"Yeah," Yumcha sighed and rubbed his temples, "I'm ok. I think I might go for a run"

"Ok baby"

10 minutes later, Yumcha was running down the empty city streets. It was a little after 12 and the streets were relatively quiet. There were very few shops open and most people were at home with their families. As his feet pounded against the pavement, his mind was full of thought. He was worried about Krillen and 18 and poor innocent Marron. Krillen had been a wreck when he had left the night before. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what he could do.

He had promised that he would keep it to himself, had sworn it to Krillen as his friend, and Yumcha would not betray that trust, but then again, he really needed help. It was a sticky situation and Yumcha had no idea what to do.

Turning the corner, he jogged a little way up the street, sat down at a bus stop and looked up at the sky. The smog and pollution was blocking out the view of the stars, and all that was visible was a dark grey cloud covering. It was depressing to think that it was humans who had done this, who had gone so far in their quest to get every where quicker, do everything faster, make more money, that they had destroyed their home, and very few of them actually cared about fixing the problem.

Shaking his head, Yumcha's mind drifted back to a much more pressing situation. What to do about this problem with Krillen and 18. He considered them two of his closest friend and he didn't want them to go through any hardships, they had both been through so much in their lives and deserved nothing more than to be happy – and he wanted to help them be happy, but not at the expense of Krillens trust.

But then again, in the long run, he very well may thank Yumcha for it; if it was the reason his marriage was saved.

Standing up, he slowly walked back in the direction he had come, not in the mood to run any more, and certainly not in the location to fly. He came across an all night drug store and walked in. he didn't really know what possessed him to do so, as he had no money, nor no need for a drug store, yet still, something about the flashing neon sign drew him in.

Wandering through the store, he came to a stand of free information brochures. Scanning his eyes over the topics, he saw "Dealing with Acne" "Teen pregnancy" "A Parents Guide To Bulimia" "Marriage Problems". Stoping, Yumcha re-read the title of the last brochures and picked it up. Flipping to the index, he noticed that there were several pages dedicated to how friends and family could help suffering couples deal with marriage problems.

Looking to the sales clerk, Yumcha waved the brochure around "This is free, right?" he asked. The sales clerk yawned and nodded, "Uh huh"

"Ok, great. Thanks" Yumcha smiled and tucked the brochure into his back pocket. Maybe visiting the drug store was some kind of sign after all. First thing in the morning, he was going to help Krillen.

---------------

Sighing deeply, 18 sunk further down into her chair, her eyes were almost level with the tabletop she had sunk so low. She intently stared at the small box that sat before her, unable to let herself believe that she had forgotten her first wedding anniversary. Not only had she forgotten, but also she had been so intent on helping 17 then covering up her lies to Krillen that she had totally pushed him away. She was a horrible, horrible wife and whatever was inside that box, she didn't deserve.

But still, she pushed herself back up to a sitting position and picked up the box, she had always been a very curious person. She ran her fingers over the smooth cool paper and shook her head. Should she really open it? Turning the package over, she picked one half of the sticky tape away from the wrapping, and then the other half.

She stopped for a moment; it wasn't to late for her to stick it back down and walk away. But she took the paper off anyway. Ever since Krillen had shoved it in her hands the day before, she had been debating with herself on whether to open it or not, it was 3.31am the next day now, and she was the only one awake for miles around, even 17, was asleep on the sofa in the next room.

Discarding the silver paper, 18 looked down at the now revealed box, it was only cardboard, and about the size of a deck of card. Lifting the lid off, 18 felt tears well up in her eyes. Sitting inside the box was a gold chain with a locket attached to it, and a folded piece of notebook paper. Picking the chain up, 18 dangled it between her fingers and let the tears drip down her face, making no effort to wipe them away. She opened the locket, and a sob escaped from deep in her throat. Inside were two tiny pictures, one of Krillen and one of 18, both on their wedding day, and both looking like they didn't have a care in the world – which back then, they didn't. Now though, things were so different.

Did she dare pick up the paper? Dare read what ever was inside? Well, she had come this far; why not go all the way. She gently pried the paper from inside the small box and unfolded it. It was Krillens handwriting all right, he never wrote in cursive, and even his print wasn't exactly neat. But still, it was his and it was perfect too her.

Her hands shook, making reading the page a somewhat difficult task, she was infact, forced to place it down on the table, walk across the room and get herself a glass of water. After taking a few deep breaths and regaining her composure, she sat back down and picked up the paper.

_My dearest 18,_

_Well look at that, we made it, one whole year of wedded bliss. Can you believe it? I know that I couldn't get you much, and believe me, I wanted to give you so much more, I wanted to give you everything you could ever imagine, I wanted to give you the world. But I can't do it, so I did the next best thing I could think of._

_First wedding anniversaries are traditionally celebrated with paper gifts, and I couldn't think of any better way to let you know how much I love you, then with a poem. Happy anniversary, darling. I love you more than words could ever possibly describe, but I hope that this will help a little._

_The ocean may run dry with drought,  
the sky may lose its blue;  
But one thing that will never end,  
is my undying love for you.  
Stone walls may soon crumble,  
and clothes will rip and tear;  
but one thing that will never happen  
is that I will cease to care.  
In shallow waters it seemed I lived;  
my companions were pain and strife,  
my mother may have birthed me but you have gave me life.  
My body lies in waiting;  
my soul is filled with bliss,  
with memories of you and me I hunger for your kiss.  
Pain and suffering means nothing,  
when I am with you, they are but lies.  
Your gentle touch, your softest breath...  
As I look into your eyes.  
Being in your presence,  
strips everything from my control.  
Your smile warms my very heart,  
your touch my very soul.  
And when I die and go to heaven,  
when death replaces birth,  
I'll recognize the angels face,  
for I lived with one on earth._

_I know that it's not much, and that no amount of words will ever be able to convey how much I love you, but I do love you from the very bottom of my soul, I was nothing until you came into my life, but now, I feel like I can do anything, as long as you are by my side. Thank you so much for loving me, you make me whole_

_All my love forever and always,_

_Krillen._

Tears fell from 18's chin and ran with the ink on the paper, if she hadn't felt horrible before, she did now. Here, Krillen was confessing nothing but the deepest passion for her, and she was lying to him, abusing him, and tearing him up inside. She loved him so much, more than he would ever know, but she couldn't tell him the truth about 17, she had to keep him safe from harm, even if that meant loosing him.

Oh, what a horrible mess she had made of her once perfect life. If only she had of listened to Krillen that first night and not gone to that fucking cabin, then 17 would have died and this whole thing would have been over before it even began.

---------------

"Yumcha, what are you doing? You've been looking at that damn phone all morning."

Yumcha sighed deeply and looked up at Arisa, she was still dressed in her pyjamas and her curly brown hair was loosely tied back, letting Yumcha see the perfect brown skin that he just loved. Turning away, he looked back at the phone, it was so close, he could just reach out a grab it, yet at the same time, it seemed so very far away.

"Yumcha!" Arisa called his name, making him jump

"What?" he turned to look at her again

"Do you want me to leave so you can make your call in peace?" she asked, knowing that was exactly what he wanted

Smiling at her, he replied, "You wouldn't mind?"

Shaking her head, she bent over and gently kissed his forehead, "Just give me 10 minutes to get dressed and I'll be gone"

Standing up, Yumcha walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of juice, he knew what he was about to do was risky, but he really felt that in the long run, it would benefit Krillen and 18, no matter how much they hated him for it now, they would thank him later.

At that point in time, Arisa came bounding into the kitchen, dressed casually in jeans and a tee shirt; she was holding her keys, her mobile phone and her wallet. Standing on her tiptoes she pecked him on the cheek "I'll be back in about an hour okay?"

"Ok, see you then. Bye"

"Bye"

And then Yumcha was alone. Quickly gulping down the remainder of his juice, he rinsed out his glass and walked back into the living room. He couldn't put this phone call off any longer; he knew this had to be done before it was to late. Picking up the receiver, he put it to his ear and punched in the all to familiar number. He listened to the ringing tone, and waited, waited, waited.

"Good morning, Capsule Corporation. How may I help you?"

Yumcha cleared his throat before he spoke. "Hi, this is Yumcha speaking, is it possible to speak with Bulma?"

"Oh, Yumcha" the receptionist cheerily greeted the well known man, "I'll put you through to Bulma's office"

"Thanks"

"Sure thing"

The line went dead, and then the ringing tone resumed, the phone only rang three times before Bulma picked up.

"Bulma Briefs speaking"

"Bulma, hi. It's Yumcha"

On the other end of the line, Bulma's face turned grim, she could tell just by the tone of Yumcha's voice that this wasn't a social call. "Yumcha, what's up? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I need your help with something. You've got to promise to keep it a better secret than I did"

"Yumcha, this sounds serious"

"It is"

"Well, come on then, let me hear it"

Yumcha paused before he spoke, it wasn't to late to hang up, but he continued, knowing it was better to ask for help then let things escalate out of control. "It's Krillen and 18"

---------------

"Dada" Marron stretched her small arms up above her head and looked at her father with big pleading eyes. All to willing to comply with his daughter's wishes, Krillen bent over and picked the small girl up.

"Airpway?"

Krillen smiled, "Air plane?" he asked with a smile, then lifted Marron up in the air and began to walk around the top level of the house making engine noises. Marron, loving the experience, squealed with glee.

Krillen laughed as he brought Marron down from the sky and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You ready for breakfast, firefly?" he asked. Marron nodded her head and placed her thumb in her mouth.

"No, Marron," Krillen pulled Marrons finger from her mouth, "no, you don't suck your thumb. That's naughty" He held on to Marron a little tighter as the headed down the stairs, making sure not to step on the one that creaked, he would get around to fixing that one day.

Without even noticing, Krillen held his breath as he walked through the living room, 17 was sleeping on the couch, as he had done for the past three and a half weeks, yet it never got any easier for Krillen to see him there.

Once he had safely passed the living room with out disturbing 17, he walked into the kitchen, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the sight in front of him

18 sat at the kitchen table, her head resting in her folded arms. She was holding his poem and the necklace firmly in her grasp. Krillen shuddered, even in sleep, she didn't look peaceful. She looked tormented and distressed, and obviously Marron could sense it to, because she started to whimper.

"Shhh firefly," Krillen bounced Marron on his hip. Walking across the small room, Krillen peered down at his wife, "18" he whispered, which elicited no response. He hadn't spoken to her at all the day before; he hadn't even looked at her since their argument here in this very room 2 days before hand. Looking over, Krillen glanced at the kitchen window; the big hole had been covered over with a garbage bag until they could get around to going to the effort of getting someone to the island to fix it.

"18, honey" he gently reached out with his free hand and nudged her shoulder. She must have only been in a very light sleep, as she jerked into an upright position, her eyes open wide and her whole body shaking.

"18, are you alright?" Krillen raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Yeah," she raked her hands back through her hair and briefly looked into Krillens eyes, the love that resided in there was undeniable, and it brought all the horrible things she had gone through last night right back to the surface, "yeah, I guess I just fell asleep"

"You look like crap"

18 glared at her husband "Thanks, Krillen"

"No." he sighed, that had come out totally wrong "No, what I meant was, you should go upstairs and get some proper rest. Me and Marron can hold up the fort while you sleep"

"Are you sure?" 18 asked through a yawn. This was the first conversation they had had in almost 35 hours, and it felt great.

"Of course I'm sure. Go rest"

She looked up at him and flashed him half a smile, she was still unsure if they were actually speaking to each other or not, "Thanks" she quietly replied.

"Hey," Krillen placed Marron on the floor and opened up the fridge, "Take it easy ok, please?" he tried not to seem like he was pleading with her, but his eyes faulted where his voice had not.

Smiling softly again, and nodded, bent down and kissed Marrons cheek then left the room.

---------------

"Yumcha...I...I..." Bulma trailed off, at a loss for words. "I can't believe I didn't know about this. How long did you say this had been going on? Three Weeks?

"Three and a half actually" Yumcha solemnly replied, "They need our help"

"You not wrong" Bulma agreed.

"But I don't know what to do"

"Well," Bulma mused out loud, "I could send Vegeta over, just to check to see if everything is alright, and if not, we'll do something"

"Are you crazy, 18 and Vegeta aren't exactly the best of pals"

"Hmmm" Bulma sighed, it was true, 18 couldn't stand Vegeta and vice versa, they just did not get along at all. Vegeta held a permanent vendetta against over what had occurred on the highway over 3 years ago, and 18, she just didn't tolerate Vegeta's high and mighty attitude. "It might be for the best though. I won't tell Vegeta what's going on over there, I'll think of some way to get him to go"

"Are you sure Bulma?"

"No, but do you have a better idea?"

Yumcha didn't reply.

"That's what I thought" said Bulma. "Listen. I'll send Vegeta and call you back tonight ok"

"Alright"

"Oh, and Yumcha. I think you did the right thing by telling me about this"

Yumcha smiled, he had needed to hear that. "Speak to you later, Bulma"

"Bye"

Bulma placed her phone down on the receiver and took a deep breath. Entwining her fingers, she stretched them and sighed. She looked at her watch, it was almost 10.30. Usually Bulma could find her husband in the kitchen ready for his mid morning snack at this time of the day.

Pushing herself up out of her chair, she smoothed out her black business skirt and began the rather long walk from the offices to the house. As it turned out though, she didn't need to walk as far as she thought she would, because she found Vegeta standing outside his gravity room, his arms crossed over his chest, just as they always were.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma called across the big open patch of yard as she walked toward him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, briefly looking toward her, then turning away again

"Would I be asking if I knew?" Bulma rolled her eyes

"What do you want anyway?" Vegeta asked

Linking her arm through Vegeta's she dragged him away from the gravity room, once they were out of hearing distance of Mr. Briefs – who was working under the gravity room, she stopped.

"Vegeta, I need you to do something for me"

"Woman, I have a training schedule you know"

"Vegeta," Bulma didn't sound impressed, "this is important"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "fine. What do I have to do?"

"I need you to go to the Kame House for me"

"What?" Vegeta looked at Bulma like she was some kind of a freak "No way in hell am I going there"

"Vegeta, please" Bulma looked deep into his charcoal eyes, it did little to change his mind though.

"No, you can look at me all you want, I'm not going within a 50 mile radius of that god forsaken lump of sand"

"Vegeta!" Bulma smacked his arm, "that's a terrible thing to say"

"I'm not going"

"Fine" Bulma sighed, she didn't want to resort to this, but it came down to it every time, "I'll just go tell dad to turn off the GR then shall I?"

Vegeta tried to resist, but with every step she took closer to the GR, Vegeta felt himself get weaker and weaker, "fine!" he called out to her, and she turned and walked back towards him, a victorious smirk sitting on her pretty face.

"Thank you, I need you to go to the island," she paused as she realised she hadn't come up with a reason to send him there yet

"Why?" Vegeta asked, shaking his head.

"Because...Trunks left his truck there and he wants it back". Inwardly Bulma slapped herself, that was the stupidest thing she possibly could of though of. It was partly true though, Trunks had left his truck behind last time they had stopped by, he had never said any more about it though, he had so many toys that one didn't make a difference to him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Bulma, "woman, I hardly think my son would be concerned about one stupid play thing"

"Vegeta, I'm a busy woman and I don't have time to be driving all the way to the island, so can you please just stop arguing and go. I promise you're gravity room will be finished by the time you get back ok"

"Fine" Vegeta let out an aggravated sigh, "I'll be back in a little while" with that, he blasted off into the clear blue sky

---------------

"18" 18 heard Krillens familiar voice calling her name. She half smiled to her self. He still wasn't happy with her, she could tell by his tone of voice, but at least he was talking to her again.

"I'm in here" she called back from the laundry, where she stood over the washing machine.

"Do you need anything from the main land? I'm taking Marron with me to run a few errands"

18 thought for a moment. Did the sell the answers to life's most difficult questions on the mainland. "I don't think I do" she replied, "Maybe just some coffee"

"Coffee" Krillen made a mental note in his head, "got it. Ok, I guess I'll see you later"

18 waited for Krillen to give her the traditional goodbye kiss, he never left the island without a kiss and an 'I love you' today though, he just flashed her a fleeting glance and left – and that was one of the most emotionally painful things 18 had ever felt.

She listened, as Krillen started up the air car, and the sound of the engine getting dimmer and dimmer as he got further away from the island. Picking up the basket of wet laundry, and walked outside to the line and began to hang things out to dry. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she realised that she was alone with 17 again, and that usually resulted in her getting hurt.

Maybe if she stayed outside for as long as she possibly could. Krillen was only going to run some errands, how long could he possibly be. 18 knew that 17 wouldn't lay a finger on her as long as he was around, that would blow his cover.

A cool breeze blew in off the ocean then, it tickled 18's face and made the dark, brownish bruise under her eye tingle. She sighed as she reached up and touched it. It didn't hurt. It had been two days since 17 had beaten her, and she was still telling Krillen they had only been sparring. Of course, he didn't believe her, but he had given up arguing. The bruise – the only real tell tale sign of her abuse, was beginning to fade now. It would be gone by the weekend. Not that it mattered anyway.

She made sure to wear long sleeved shirts or jackets, to hide from Krillen the deep lacerations and still dark and tender bruises on her arms, the same applied to her legs. It was hard to stay so covered up, especially when she lived on a tropical island, but she just couldn't let Krillen see, he was already mad enough at her. It was her stomach though, that she really had to keep covered. When 17 had blasted her into the ocean her had badly burnt her, to the point where the first few layers of her skin were just peeling off. It stung like she had never felt before, and put her in a state of almost constant pain. But she had to suffer in silence, because if she told Krillen, then she would not only be risking his life, but her baby's as well – and that was something she was not prepared to do.

Shaking her head, she continued to hang the clean laundry on the line, until something attracted her attention skywards. A power level – and not just any ordinary power lever, was heading straight towards her.

"Vegeta?" she muttered in confusion. It was his Ki all right, but why on earth was he heading in this direction? Sure enough, only minutes later, she could make out his faint image on the horizon, and seconds later he was standing on the beach in front of her, looking less than impressed. 18 too, mirrored his expression. Out of all the people she had ever come across, he pissed her off the most.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked sceptically.

Vegeta however, didn't reply, or at least, he didn't answer her question. "What the fuck happened to your face, android?" he bluntly asked.

"That is none of your business, Vegeta. Now, why are you here, and when are you going to leave?"

A strong gust of wind blew, leaves fell from the palm trees and sand blew up into the sky. 18 quickly reached to hold her shirt down, but she was to slow, and Vegeta cause a good glimpse of the burnt, blistering skin underneath. He said nothing though; even he knew not to open his mouth to pry into what was going on there.

"The woman sent me. The brat left a truck here and wants it back" he said, crossing his arms across his chest and waiting for a response.

18 shuddered; she knew where the truck was, in the living room, where 17 was. She did not want to go in there alone, but she wasn't going to reduce herself to asking Vegeta to come with her because she was too chicken.

"Fine," she sighed and turned her back to him. She headed around to the front of the house before stoping and turning to Vegeta, "coming?" she asked, trying to sound like she wasn't fussed either way.

"Whatever" Vegeta muttered as he followed behind her.

---

17 sat on the couch, all the curtains in the room pulled shut. Sun shone through a small opening, creating a path of light where dust sparkled in the air. He flicked pointlessly through the channels on the television, but the reception all the way out here wasn't exactly good, and weekday afternoon T.V was shit anyway.

He could hear muffled voices outside, one he recognised as 18's, the other though, sounded foreign to him. Right now would it would have been handy for him to be able to sense Ki. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't sense it; he could, just not well. He wasn't able to distinguish one from the next, a skill 18 had obviously been taught.

Who then, was standing outside, well who ever it was, 18 didn't seem to be getting along with him. Yes, it was a man for sure. Could 18 be doing the dirty behind Krillen back? 17 sniggered at the idea before brushing it off as ridiculous. As much as he would of loved 18 to be having an affair, it just wasn't going to happen.

He was snapped out of his amusing thoughts by the sound of the front door creaking open ever so slightly. He turned his head to look and watched as 18 opened it only just enough to slip inside then shut and locked it again.

He opened his mouth to say something, but 18 flashed him a glare that stated otherwise.

"17," she hissed in a whisper, "don't you dare open your freakin mouth ok. Or I'll-"she was cut off mid speech

"Or you'll what?" 17 asked. "Tell Krillen?" he mocked.

"Don't fuck with me 17, I'm not in the mood" she kicked a cushion out of her way, only firing up her anger even more. "Look what you have done to this place 17! It's a fucking pigsty. How the hell do you expect me to raise a child when she can't even see the bloody floor?"

"You'd be better off without it anyway, sister" 17 said, knowing it would push her even closer to the brink.

Shutting her eyes, 18 took a deep breath – she knew she shouldn't let 17 get her mad, but his words cut her so deeply. It hurt so much to be treated like this by the only real relative she had left, and she had only wanted to help him. Now though, she was no more than a rag doll in his sick and twisted mind game.

"What the hell is taking so long!" Vegeta cried from the front porch of the island. This time, 17 recognised the voice, and he panicked. Standing up, he pinned 18 against the wall, smothering her mouth with his hand.

"What the hell have you done, you stupid bitch!" he whispered, his voice full of fury and rage.

18 didn't reply, her heart thumped in her chest and she pleaded with her eyes for 17 to let her go. Smirking though, 17 denied her that right. Instead, he lifted his knee and pressed it hard against her burnt stomach. Pain ripped through her entire body and she screamed, it was muffled by 17's hand though. As he continued to apply more and more pressure to her stomach he grinned sadistically. Vegeta began to bang on the front door, cursing loudly and frequently – 17 ignored him though, the look of absolute terror in his sister's eyes was captivating him.

18's mind raced faster than she could possibly comprehend. All she could think of was the pain. Her thoughts began to slow, and she screamed for Krillen over and over in her head. Oh God, what she wouldn't give to have him by her side – she needed him, she realised. She had to tell him, or else she was going to be killed by 17, and then who knew what he would do to the two people she loved more than anything else. It was too horrible for her to even consider for a second longer than she had to.

Mustering up all of the remaining strength, she tried to fight against the unconsciousness that was threatening to take over her body – bringing with it the sweet painless oblivion. But no, instead she raised her knee and rammed it into 17's groin. Instantly he dropped away, stumbling backward and tripping over the sofa. She gasped for the sweet oxygen that 17's hand had deprived her of and slid down the wall, her legs refusing to support her body for even a second longer.

It was at that moment that Vegeta got sick of waiting outside and decided to let himself in, smashing the door handle and walking in, he stopped dead in his tracks, the sight that greeted him shocking even him beyond all belief.

17 was in the process of hauling himself up off the ground, standing in such a way that Vegeta could instantly tell he had become the unwilling recipient of a low blow. 18 was on the other side of the room, barely alive and bleeding profusely from the oozing and no doubt infected burn that consumed almost her entire midsection.

"What the fuck..." he muttered to himself as his eyes took a second glance of the scene in front of him, he didn't know quite what to make of the situation.

"Vegeta" 17 forced himself to stand up straight and try to stare Vegeta down, "I think it's due time you left"

"What the hell are you doing here android? This is not you're place, and clearly you're not welcome." It wasn't that Vegeta cared what was going on here, the fact of the matter was, he couldn't care less. For years though, he had been waiting for the opportunity to take down one of those two, he didn't care which, he just wanted to get his superior hands on one of them.

"Vegeta, fuck off, or I'll be forced to do to you what I did to her" 17 tossed a quick emotionless glance in the direction of his sister

"You couldn't scratch me if you tried" Vegeta scoffed

"Is that a challenge?" 17 asked, taking a step towards Vegeta.

"Give it you're best shot, android"

"Fine then, if you're not going to leave of your own free will, I guess I'll just have to help you" 17 powered up a Ki ball and was just about to hurl it at Vegeta – who would easily move and the entire front of the house would end up getting blown into a million pieces – when 18 interrupted.

"Hey!" she forced herself to stand up despite every single inch of her body trying to get her to do otherwise. "You two knock if off. 17, you're beef is with me, not him. And Vegeta, it's none of you're fucking business, so fuck off – Krillen isn't here and I'm not going to pretend I like you for his sake, so just get the hell out of here"

"I'll be back, android" Vegeta threatened, though 18 was unsure of whether the statement was directed at her or her brother, "I wouldn't want to fight you when you're not in your peak, I would at least like to break a sweat when I kick your ass" with that, the walked out the house and blasted off the island.

A few seconds of blissful silence passed, 18 desperately prayed that Krillen would walk through the door and run to save her, she needed to be saved, not only from 17, but from herself as well. She had been stupid, thinking she could handle this situation on her own – she couldn't. She needed her husband and she needed him now. Now though, he wasn't here, and there was nothing she could do.

She watched on in terror as 17 turned to her, smiled a sick sadistic smile and cracked his knuckles. "You're in for it now 18," he walked towards her and forcefully shoved her down onto the sofa. "I'm going to make you pay for that like you have never paid before. You better sleep with one eye open from now one. Because I'm going to hit you where it will hurt like nothing you've ever felt before"

---------------

A/N; So there you have it. Is 18 going to be able to tell Krillen her little secret now? Find out in the next chapter of Mind Games (which will be up considerably sooner than this one). Now, I promised you all a surprise, so here it is. I am running a competition though the 'Krillin and 18 Campaign Website' (Yes, it still exists) to draw some cover art for Mind Games. If you like to draw – and even if you don't, then enter the competition. You can get all the details at or just click on the link in the "A Note From D.B" section of my bio!

-D.B


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer; Don't own it…

A/N; So here it is! The next chapter of Mind Games. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews I got for Chapter 10. I can't even begin to thank you all enough. You're all so kind and beautiful to me and I am truly lucky. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. After this there is only 4 chapters left, so we're on the home stretch now.

-Deadly Beauty

**Mind Games**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Krillen" 18 muttered through her tears as she hauled herself up the stairs, through her bedroom and into the bathroom. "Come home". She slowly undressed herself and climbed into the shower, letting her tears mingle in with the cool water. The burn on her stomach pounded, making her feel like she wanted vomit, though she knew she wouldn't, she hadn't eaten in days. Her stomach was empty.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she asked herself as she rubbed her hands over her face. "I can't help 17. No one can help 17" it was an important realization for her, one that had taken her weeks and weeks to come to.

After close to half an hour, 18 managed to drag her tired, bruised and beaten body out of the shower. She pulled on some sweatpants and a tee-shirt and collapsed onto the bed, her body shaking as she cried. Outside, the sky had begun to cloud over, it would rain tonight. What a fitting way to end one of the worst days of her life.

How could 17 treat her like this? She kept asking over and over. How could 17 use her, when she had wanted nothing more than to help him? She had long since forgotten the reasons 17 has been brought to the island in the first place, it seemed like forever ago that they had found him, and 18 had been so terrified for her brother. She was terrified now, but not for him. Oh no, not for 17. She was terrified of what 17 was going to do to her family, what he was down stairs plotting right now. God only knew. She had been such a fool to let herself believe that he could change. That she could change him, and it had cost her everything that was important in her life.

She was losing her husband, who she loved more than anyone or anything in the entire world, to 18, a lifetime without Krillen was something she never ever wanted to think about. Yet here it was, the very real reality that she could well lose her him, staring her right in the face. He could hardly even stand to be in the same room as her. He hadn't kissed her goodbye. He'd remembered their anniversary where she had not. She had been so consumed by everything else, that she had forgotten Krillen, the man who made her complete, tossed him aside for her own selfish wants and desires. Now she was paying the price. In all honesty, she wouldn't be surprised if Krillen did leave her; she deserved it that was for sure.

And then there was Marron. Her perfect little angel who she loved dearly and with her entire heart. Marron was a joy, she brightened up 18's days and filled her dreams at nights. Everything Marron did amazed 18 and everyday was new and exciting when you had a baby to love. Just to watch her grow and learn was a privilege 18 would never ever give up. Who knew what kind of danger she had accidentally put Marron in this afternoon. She hadn't asked Vegeta to come, hell, she would never in a million years reduce herself to that. She hadn't wanted him to find out, because she knew that this would happen. She knew that 17 would go berserk the second his secret was found out.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, 18 pulled open the draw on her bedside table. Sitting inside was the gold chain Krillen had given her for their anniversary. Picking it up, she opened the locket and her eyes welled up with tears. Her wedding day. That day held so many of her happy memories, that was the day she had really begun her new life. She had sworn to love Krillen until the end of time, to stand by his side through the good times and the bad. She hadn't exactly been living up to her vows as of late though. Snapping the locket shut, 18 unclasped the necklace and attached it around her neck. Wrapping the locket up in the palm of her hand, she sighed long and deep. Would Krillen ever be able to forgive her for this? Would he want to forgive her? Did he even love her anymore?

---------------

"C'mon," Bulma muttered as she twirled the phone cord around her index finger "Pick up"

"Hello?"

Bulma pulled slightly away from the phone. She had dialled the number correctly hadn't she? Yes, she ran over the number in her head, of course she had. "Who is this?" she asked

"This is Arisa," replied the woman.

"Have I dialled the right number?" Bulma asked, beginning to doubt herself.

"Who are you after?"

"Yumcha?"

"Oh," Arisa relied happily, "Sure, I'll just go and get him for you. Who should I say is calling?"

"Just tell him its Bulma"

"Sure"

The line went quiet for a minute and then another voice picked up, a voice Bulma recognised. "Bulma?" Yumcha sounded worried, "Hows things down there?"

"Things? Judging from the information I got from Vegeta, things are not good at all"

"Shit" Yumcha cussed, that had been the last thing he wanted to hear, he wanted to hear, 'What are you talking about Yumcha? Krillen and 18 are perfectly fine and happy, in fact, I hear they could be expecting a second child'. That was not what he heard at all though, and it made his heart sink. "So, how bad is it?" he asked

"How bad?" Bulma repeated, "I don't know, Vegeta wasn't exactly fourth coming with the details, you know him. We definitely need to do something though. From what I gather, 17 is causing real hell there. I got the impression that 18 is in a bad way, 17's really knocked her about"

"What can we do though? I swore to Krillen I would keep this to myself, and now Vegeta knows, and he isn't exactly the best at keeping things to himself when he has the opportunity to rub it in someone's face now, is he? Which is gonna make me look like the worst guy on the planet in Krillens eyes"

"I know" Bulma ran her hand back through her hair and sunk down into her chair, this was one stressful situation, she couldn't even begin to imagine how Krillen felt about it, "But I don't know what to do. We can't break their trust, especially not 18's. It's taken her so long to build up"

She heard Yumcha sigh deeply on his end of the phone and shook her head; she really didn't know what they could do. Neither of them was strong enough to take 17 out and they couldn't try talking to him, as that would let Krillen and 18 know that they knew. On the other hand though, they couldn't just let their friends go through this on their own – not when they had always been there where either on of them had needed them.

"Well, we need to do something Bulma. And from what you've told me, we need to do it soon"

"I agree," she stoped and sighed, rubbing her temples as she did, "Listen, I'm not doing anything tomorrow, how about I drop by and we can talk about it properly"

"Have we got that much time?" Yumcha asked, sounding just as distressed as Bulma

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Before noon"

"Ok, bye Bulma"

"Bye"

Yumcha hung up the phone and let himself slip down on the soft chair beside him. He heard the tapping of Arisa's heels on the tiled floor behind him, and sunk further down into his chair.

"Whose Bulma?" she asked as she sat down on the arm of the chair and ran her hands through his soft black hair.

"A friend" he replied

"Just a friend?" Arisa asked – if she had one flaw, it was her jealous streak.

Yumcha opened his eyes and looked up at Arisa, "Yes, just a friend. If you must know, we we're a couple for a long time, but that's all in the past now. She has a husband, and a son, and I have you" he smiled at her.

"Why was she calling?"

"She is very good friends with Krillen and 18, and they need our help at the moment. That's all. Nothing to worry you're pretty little head over"

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise"

"Ok then," Arisa bent over and pecked Yumcha on the forehead. She then got up and headed toward the kitchen, she only got about halfway though, before she stopped and turned to face Yumcha "Is she pretty?" she called out to him from across the penthouse

"Not as pretty as you" Yumcha called back as he rolled his eyes, then shook his head in wry amusement.

---------------

The sound of voices filled 18's ears. Muffled voices that she could only just make out, but voices none the less. She wasn't alone anymore, someone was home with her. Unless of course 17 was talking to himself, which she wouldn't rule out.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, 18 rubbed her eyes, she must have fallen asleep. It didn't surprise her, she was exhausted. Turning her head towards the door, she listened; she could hear two people talking again, much clearer this time. One was Krillen – 18 smiled, and the other…. it sounded like Master Roshi. He must have just arrived back from the city, where he had been hiding since all this madness had began.

"So, how's she holding up?" she heard Roshi ask. Snuggling back down under the covers, 18 waited to hear what Krillen would say in reply.

"I…" he paused, "I don't know. I don't know what she thinks anymore, and to be honest, it scares me Master. I love her so much, and I'm scared I'm going to lose her. When I walked in there before, I swear I almost died. She's so hurt, and she won't tell me the truth. I don't know what I'll do without her"

"Krillen my boy, you need to have faith that she will come to you when she is ready. She loves you and you know it".

Yes. 18 nodded her head, as she waited for Krillens response. She did love him, more than he would ever know.

"I know master," his voice sounded tired and stressed, "But there is only so much faith one person can have. I'm gonna go in and see if she's awake, can you check up on Marron on a few minutes please?"

"Of course my boy"

"Thank you Master"

She heard Krillens footsteps as he advanced down the hall, and without realising it, pulled the blankets up to cover herself even further. The door creaked as it opened, and a whisper of a smile graced her face when she saw Krillen poke his head inside the door. He made eye contact with her and a relieved smile washed over his face. "You're alright" he whispered as he quickly moved across the small room.

Knelling down by the bed, he reached under the covers and took hold of 18's hand in his. "18 I'm so sorry," he apologized, his eyes welling up with tears, "I've been so insensitive," he brushed her hair back off her face and gazed lovingly into the eyes of his wife, "can you forgive me? Please?"

18 slowly blinked. "Krillen, it's me who needs to be begging for your forgiveness. I have been so horrible to you"

"No, no" Krillen climbed up onto the bed and pressed his lips against 18's, "Don't say that. You've been stressed."

18 shook her head. "There are no excuses Krillen. I've been a terrible wife," her eyes dropped, she couldn't look into his shimmering black orbs any longer, "I've been keeping things from you" she whispered.

"18," Krillen titled her chin up, and gazed into her eyes, "I love you. Tell me the truth"

Clasping her hand around Krillens, she squeezed tightly; it came as a great relief to feel him gently squeeze back. "Do I really need to explain it to you?" she asked, not sure she would be able to find the words she needed.

"Yeah" Krillen nodded, "I need to hear it from you"

"Alright" 18 sighed, "alright." Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, but they never made them very far before Krillen wiped them away. "17," she whimpered, "he did this to me, but sparring had nothing to do with. He is a sick sick man, and I was a fool to think I could help him"

"No," Krillen placed a finger on 18's lips to silence her, "No, you're not a fool. You're a good person and you only wanted to help your brother. You are not to blame for this at all"

"I almost cost us our marriage. I forgot our anniversary. There is no excuse for that." She wrapped her free hand tightly around the locket, Krillen noticed and smiled. "I lied to you" she breathed in and out in funny tones as she cried.

"Hey," Krillen helped his wife into a sitting position and tightly wrapped his arms around her, crying along with her, "It's going to be alright. We're going to get through this, I promise." He paused and took a deep shuddering breath, "God you've have me scared these past few weeks. I thought I was going to lose you."

"I love you Krillen, and I'm so so sorry. But, I didn't know what else to do, 17 is going to kill me when he finds out I told you he has been doing this"

Pulling away from his wife, Krillen gazed deeply into her eyes. Brushing her hair back from her face, he shook his head, "I promise you, from this moment on, he will never lay another finger on you ever again. I will die before I let that happen"

"But you don't understand" 18 pleaded with him.

"Well make me understand" Krillen practically begged her to open up to him, "And we'll work it out from there. Together"

"17. He said…"she stopped, consumed by tears. Krillen gently cradled her back and fourth in his arms, letting her cry, letting her get it all out. "He said if anyone found out, we were all going to pay, and now you know and Vegeta knows, and I don't know what to do about it"

"Shhh" Krillen tried to calm his distraught wife, "It's going to be ok. Just think, the second he tries anything, Gohan, Yumcha, Piccolo, they're all going to know about it. You're main worry at the moment should be getting well again. You've had a lot taken out of you"

There was silence for a few minutes. 18's emotions had taken her beyond words, she needed time out just to think, to realise that this could almost be over once and for all.

"18," Krillen finally spoke up, then kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah?" she mumbled back in response, she was on the brink of sleep.

"We agree now, right? 17 can't stay here anymore"

"17 can't get far enough away from here," she briefly paused, "Why would he treat me like this, Krillen? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything sweetheart, I promise. You have done nothing wrong. 17 just needs help, but we can't give it to him."

There was another pause, Krillens eyes began to grow heavy, this had been a stressful and exhausting day for everyone, but 18's sweet voice in his ears quickly woke him back up again, "Krillen?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you…for understanding. If it weren't for you, I would be nothing. You are the most important person in my life, and I was stupid to risk you for even a second. I love you"

"I love you too"

---------------

A/N; Awwwwww. Isn't it cute? Anyhoo, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I think it's pretty decent. Let me know what you thought in a review. Also, I'm currently tossing up idea for while I shall produce as my next masterpiece (lol) so I'll let you all know in a few days when I make my final decision…I'm trying to choose between a about 3 different stories. But don't worry; what ever I decide on, it shouldn't be as morbid as this one was. But then again, who knows, I've really enjoyed writing this. Well, next chapter should be here soon!

Peace Out

-D.B


	12. Chapter Tewlve

Disclaimer; I don't own Dragonball/z/gt though why you think I would is beyond me.

A/N; Well here we are, a brand new chapter just in time for Christmas. I hope you all enjoy it, it's a bit of an emotional chapter (well, I think so) and I'm sorry about how long it's been taking me to update for the majority of this piece, but I really don't have any very good reasons, it's just life. Anyway, Merry Christmas and enjoy the chapter

-D.B

**Mind Games  
Chapter Twelve**

The sun shone high in the sky, spreading its golden warmth on everything below it. Not a cloud was visible as far as the eye could see. It was a perfect, picturesque day. The beautiful clear water that splashed up against the shores of the Kame Island was warm and perfect for wading in, and it seemed that as long as one could enjoy a day like this once in a while, their life would be perfectly carefree. Because a perfect day could work miracles.

So why wasn't the day working miracles for 18?

She sat on the beach, her legs pulled to her chest, gaze fixed far out on the distant horizon. A million thoughts raced through her head, but they all led her back to one conclusion. She had made a grave mistake in confessing to Krillen. Now they would pay, she could feel it in her bones, they would all pay. She didn't know what 17 would do, but he had warned her and she had chosen to ignore his threats.

Suddenly, and not at all to 18's displeasure, Marron was sitting on her lap. Tilting her head backwards, 18 was greeted by Krillen's smiling face. He sat himself down beside his wife and threaded his hand through hers.

"Krillen" she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Even his name rolling off her tongue brought comfort to her, just to know he was near and did indeed love her dearly.

"Don't be scared of your brother 18, he can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him"

18 looked up at Krillen and blinked. How did he know what she was thinking? Stupid Krillen.

Krillen felt that 18 was looking at him and looked back down at her, then kissed her forehead, smiled cheekily and turned his gaze back to Marron who was playing in the sand just beyond their feet.

"I can't help it" 18 replied, after a few more seconds of peaceful silence, "I'm scared of what he's going to do next. He knows that you know. That look he gave me this morning before he left to train…" she paused for a second, "he knows"

"So what?" Krillen replied, "He's never going to be able to harm you or Marron as long as I'm around, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

"Papa!" Marron cried happily as she clambered up the sand dune towards her parents holding something in her small chubby hand. "Sick"

"What have you got there Marron?" Krillen asked as he pried the clearly dead bug from Marrons hands. 18 grimaced in disgust, she didn't at all approve the idea of her daughter playing with filthy dead animals.

"Is sick" Marron stated as she peered down at the bug, which was rested in Krillens open palm.

"No Marron, not sick. This little fellow is dead, you probably squashed it" he shook his head, knowing that his daughter had no idea what he was talking about.

"Krillen, that's horrible, throw it away" 18 pulled a funny face, "then go inside and wash your hands with lots of soap."

Krillen chose to ignore his wife for the moment, and instead pulled Marron down onto his lap, "Here we go firefly, you can help me bury this thing. Help papa dig a hole in the sand" he began to dig the hole, and then let Marron take over until the hole was a little deeper than the length of her hand.

"Ok, that's enough" he informed her. "Now we'll put the bug in, and cover him up"

"Coer 'im up" she repeated as best she could then followed her fathers lead and filled in the hole with sand until it was all filled up.

"All gone" Marron announced once the hole was filled in then stood up and clapped her hands together. 18 smiled at her daughter, she was so proud of her. She one only one and a half, yet she was growing up so fast. Even at her age, she knew what manners where, and always remembered to say please – although it came out more like 'peas' and thank you, and just now, she had beautifully demonstrated her understanding of life, she knew that bug was dead, she didn't know it was her fault, but she knew it was dead, and she had cared about his well being. What a perfect little girl she had, 18 was just over flowing with love and motherly pride at the moment, and it made her feel great.

"C'mon" 18 stood up and brushed the sand off of her, why don't you two go upstairs and clean up, and I'll start lunch"

"Or, I could do this…" Krillen responded as he stood up, wrapped his arms around 18's waist and kissed her. It was the most passionate moment they had shared in long time, and it felt great.

"You could do that" 18 replied with a smile as she brought her lips to his again for another sweet kiss. Oh how she had missed this. "But I really should go and make lunch, Marron's probably getting hungry"

---------------

"I'm coming!" Arisa called as she ran towards the front door, slipping her arm into her white jacket as she went. Pulling open the front door, a very surprised look settled on her face. She was greeted by a woman, who was sporting much the same facial expression.

"Hi, I'm Bulma" Bulma spoke up first and offered her hand, which Arisa shook, "You must be the woman I spoke to on the phone yesterday"

"I'm Arisa"

Bulma smiled a bright and friendly smile, "Well it's very lovely to met you Arisa, as I've already said, I'm Bulma, a long time friend of Yumcha. Speaking of which, is he in?"

"Oh yes," Arisa blinked, "How rude of me, come on in, he's around somewhere"

Bulma walked into the luxurious penthouse apartment and across to the sofa, where she sat down and made herself comfortable. She had been here million of times, probably more than millions; it had been like her second home during her twenties.

"Bulma!" Yumcha called as he walked out into the living room, Bulma stood up and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck in an affectionate hug. "Yumcha, it's good to see you again, it's been ages"

"Coffee?" Yumcha asked as she walked across the room to the kitchen

"Absolutely" Bulma replied

"Ris, you want coffee as well?"

"Sure" she replied as she sat herself down next to Bulma on a stool by the kitchen bench. "So", she asked, "How long have you known Yumcha?"

Bulma and Yumcha both turned their heads and looked each other in the eyes, hoping the other would remember how many years it had been, but when Yumcha proved to be no help what so ever, Bulma replied, "Well I met him when I was what, 17?" she looked at Yumcha and smiled, "and I'm 28 now"

"Bulma!" Yumcha interrupted.

"Alright 30"

"Bulma"

"31"

"Bulma"

"Ok, fine. 33. Happy now"

"Thank you" Yumcha smiled in triumph

"So we've known each other for 16 years"

"Wow, that's a long time" Arisa smiled at Yumcha as he passed her a hot mug of coffee

"Yeah, me and Bulma go way back" he agreed, "Don't we Bulma?"

She nodded as she sipped her coffee.

They talked idly while they sipped their coffee, as neither Bulma nor Yumcha wanted to move onto the more pressing issue of their friends until Asria had left, which she planned to do in only a matter of minutes, because at the present moment, she was running around the apartment looking for the keys to her car and yelling at Yumcha because apparently it was his fault they were missing.

Bulma had to laugh, it sometimes made her glad that Vegeta took almost no interest in her everyday life; it made things so much easier. Soon though, Arisa left and Yumcha and Bulma moved out onto the terrace and sat beside the long clear swimming pool. It was a glorious day, and it seemed pointless to waste it indoors, when from here, they had a beautiful view of the entire city.

"So," Bulma rested her arms on the small table and leaned forward, "what are we going to do about this situation with Krillen and 18. We can't just leave them, it's our duty as their friends to help"

"I know" Yumcha leaned back in his chair and pulled his sun glasses over his eyes, "But I don't want to intrude, Krillen trusted me with his secret"

"I know, but don't you think sometimes is worth breaking the trust if it means helping a friend in need?"

Bulma didn't see it, but behind his glasses, Yumcha's eyes grew wide. "Bulma, it's never okay to take someone's trust for granted, once you've done that, it's never the same again. You should know that" he was making a direct reference to all the times Bulma had abused his trust during their relationship.

"I know" she replied, suddenly not feeling so good about herself anymore, "I guess I see your point"

"Well, I was lying in bed last night and I was thinking, maybe we just drop by for a visit, you know, check up on them?"

"Both of us? Together? You don't think they'd find that a little odd?"

"Probably, but don't you think it's better to know that they're safe even if it means wierding them out just a little?"

"Hmm, you're probably right. When should we go then?"

"Right now?" Yumcha shrugged his shoulders

"Right now? As in, this very second?" Bulma replied

"Sure, why not, just gimme a minute to find some shoes, and we'll be outta here"

Bulma shook her head as she watched him get up and walk back into the house; he was just too impulsive for his own good sometimes. His plan was hardly thought out at all, and had the potential for so very much to go wrong, but the again, a surprise visit wouldn't give them any chance to cover up whatever might need to be hid.

---------------

"Sleep tight, little one" 18 whispered as she lowered her baby into the crib and pulled the covers up over her. Marron looked up at 18, through already heavy eyelids and smiled. 18 smiled back, then after quickly rubbing her hand over Marrons hair, walked out the room.

"Did she go down ok?" asked Krillen, as he walked up the stairs

"Fine" 18 replied with a smile, "she always goes for her nap with out a fuss"

"So," Krillen wrapped his arms around 18's waist, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok…I think" 18 replied, "I don't know how I feel really"

Krillen smiled at her, "well, maybe I can help you decide" he whispered as he leaned into kiss her, he hesitated though, and pulled away again.

"Krillen, what's wrong?" 18 asked, he eyes full of concern.

Reaching up, Krillen gently rain his index finger over the fading bruise under 18's eye, "are you sure your alright? Really?"

"Krillen," 18 took hold of Krillen's hand and gently squeezed it, "I'm fine, I promise, as long as I have you, and Marron, I'll be fine"

"And you'll always have me and Marron. We love you"

"I know, believe me, I know"

---

Roshi sat on the couch watching the T.V, rejoicing for the one day of peace they had been given, when there was a knock at the door. Standing up, he made his way across the room, wondering who on earth would be visiting the Kame Island – no one ever visited the Kame Island.

"Master Roshi!" Yumcha greeted the old man joyously; it really had been too long since he had seen the legendary martial arts master.

"Yumcha, Bulma," Roshi removed his trademark glasses and rubbed his eyes, "What a pleasant surprise, won't you please come in"

Looking down to the floor below, Krillen smiled as he saw Yumcha walk into the house, followed by Bulma, it was a little odd seeing the two together, but he thought nothing of it.

"Look who's here babe" Krillen nudged his wife in the side with his elbow.

"Yes Krillen," she smiled, "I'm not blind"

Krillen looked across at 18 then shook his head. "Yumcha!" he called down to the bottom floor, catching his friend's attention, he then took off down the stairs, 18 followed casually behind him, "What are you doing here?" he asked

"We we're in the neighbourhood" Bulma replied, entering the conversation.

Krillen raised an eyebrow; "In the neighbourhood?" he repeated then laughed, "whatever. Do you want coffee?"

"Sure" they both replied in unison.

"How have you been 18?" Bulma asked as she sat down beside her friend on the sofa, straight away she noticed the fading bruise under her eye, but she said nothing.

"Fine" 18 quickly replied, not wanting to arouse any more suspicion than was absolutely necessary "we're doing well"

"Marron?"

This time 18 stopped and smiled, "She's great, talking more and more everyday now"

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, she jut went down a few minutes ago"

"I bet she's getting big now. It seems like forever since I've seen her"

"She never stops growing, it's incredible"

"Tell me about it, they grow up so fast" Bulma sighed, thinking back to when Trunks was just a baby for her to love and hold, not that she didn't still love and hold him now, he just protested against it

There was silence in the room until Krillen re-emerged with coffee for everyone, once everyone had one, he took a seat in his favourite chair, and smiled at his friends. "So," he began, "Why are you guys here exactly?" he asked.

Yumcha and Bulma exchanged awkward glances, they didn't want to tell them why they were really here, Krillen would get mad at Yumcha for betraying his trust, and that was something neither of them wanted to put him through.

"Well?" 18 asked after several seconds of silence, she too, wanted an explanation.

"We…err…just thought it had been far to long since we had seen you both" Yumcha lied terribly

"I see" Krillen slowly nodded, "And where are Arisa and Vegeta today?"

"Arisa is working"

"And Vegeta is training. What else have you ever known Vegeta to do in his free time?"

"Good point" Krillen replied with a laugh. He noticed 18 looking at him out of the corner of her eye and turned to meet her glance, she looked confused and worried, 17 could come back at any minute and then who knew crazy conclusions he would jump to, and if he would go berserk or not. The sooner they could get rid of these two the better.

"I'll be right back" 18 excused herself from the room and headed upstairs, it didn't take long for Krillen to follow her.

"18?" Krillen asked as he followed he into their bedroom and shut the door "What's the matter"

"Krillen you have to get rid of them. What if 17 comes back?"

"What if he does?" Krillen shrugged his shoulders; "He won't try anything while they're around"

"Yeah, but they can't stay forever," she turned around and collapsed onto the bed, "And then what?"

"And then I'll be here, and didn't I already promise you that I wasn't going to let him hurt you?"

"But, Krillen" she began, but Krillen placed his finger over her lips, silencing her.

"Shhh. No more talking ok"

"Fine." She gave him a funny look, "But please get rid of them. I don't feel up to guest today anyway"

"How about I cut you a deal?" Krillen offered.

"Alright"

"How about you stay up here and get some rest and stop thinking about your brother, and I'll go downstairs and chat with Bulma and Yumcha for an hour or so then send them away"

18's eyelids were already getting heavy and she snuggled deeper into her pillow, "Ok" she muttered. She only faintly felt it as Krillen kissed her forehead then left the room.

------------

It was approaching 7pm when 17 touched back down on the island, the sun had almost finished setting, and the sky was a beautiful dark blue with a few stars beginning to poke though. It was a beautiful sight, but 17 paid it no heed, beauty didn't appeal to him. Not in the least.

18 stood in the kitchen, putting the few final touches on the evening meal. Marron sat on the floor beside her feet, quietly talking to herself as she pretended to stir with the bowl and spoon her mother had let her play with. Suddenly, 18 heard the screen door bang shut and a shiver ran down her spine. 17 was back. 18 picked her daughter up off of the floor and rested her on her hip, and only seconds later, 17 burst into the kitchen.

"Is the food ready yet?" he demanded, tossing a dirty glare in the direction of his sister and niece.

"Almost" 18 quickly replied, unconsciously she held Marron a little tighter.

17 growled deep in his throat then turned and stormed out the room. Once he was gone, 18 breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Marron on the forehead.

"Hey babe" Krillen called as he walked into the kitchen. Straight away he noticed something wasn't right. "Babe?" he asked, "you ok?"

"Hmm?" 18 blinked, "Yeah, fine. Will you take Marron out to the table?"

"Sure. C'mon Firefly" he said with a bright smile as he took Marron from 18 and left the room.

Shaking her head, 18 let out a long deep breath and shook her head. Things were out of her hands now. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her fear of 17 controlled her, she was his puppet. And it sickened her, made her feel physically ill.

Krillen walked back into the room then, "Are you really alright?" he asked

"Yeah," 18 forced a smile, "fine. 17 just…startled me"

Krillen raised an eyebrow, "Promise?"

"Promise" 18 replied with a firm nod of her head, then she picked up her dinner and motioned for Krillen to do the same, "Now lets eat"

---

Later that night, Krillen sat on his bed, playing with his tiny daughter, he could hear the shower running in the next room and smiled. Even if 17 was still here, it felt like things were back to the way they used to be. He had his wife, he had his daughter, he had his health. He had everything a man could possibly wish for.

He was happy.

Turning his head, he watched as Marron bounced around on the bed as if it were a trampoline, a wide smile plastered on her face. He had let her perfect blonde hair out of its pig tales, and it amazed him just how much like her mother she really was. How much she was like the 18 Krillen knew. Not the 18 everyone else knew. The 18 who loved to be happy and who cherished nothing more than her family. The 18 who Krillen loved more than words could describe.

"Marron" he called his daughters name. The little girl stopped bouncing and turned to look at her father. "Give me a hug?" he asked.

Straight away, Marron smiled and dropped to her knees, crawling across the bad, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck; Krillen hugged back and deeply inhaled her sweet baby smell. These were the memories that would last with him for a million lifetimes.

18 stood in the doorway that adjoined the small bedroom to the even smaller bathroom, leaning against the doorframe, just taking in the scene in front of her. It was a priceless moment between a father and his little princess and she wouldn't dare interrupt it.

Krillen looked over Marrons shoulder and smiled at 18, he motioned with his free hand for her to come and join them on the bed, which she gladly did.

"Give mummy a hug" Krillen smiled at Marron, who nodded, then turned around and hugged 18, whose eyes instantly filled up with tears.

"Aww babe, you're not meant to cry" joked Krillen as he sunk down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow.

Sniffing back more tears, 18 kissed Marron then wiped her cheeks, "I think it's time for someone to go to bed"

Krillen yawned, it was late and he'd had a busy day "I think so too. C'mon princess, I'll tuck you in" he said as he took Marrons hand and lead her across the hall to her bedroom.

"Sweet dreams Marron" Krillen smiled down at his daughter as he handed her her stuffed elephant toy and pulled the covers up. Leaning into the crib, he kissed her then stood aside so 18 could repeat the process. The couple watched for a few minutes until Marron dozed off then headed to bed themselves.

---------------

It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep for miles and miles around. Well almost everyone. One lone figure stood by the shore, the waves lapping up against his bare feet as the tide came further and further up the beach. The air was rather cold tonight, and 17 tilted his head back to look up at the starts. The sky was littered with them, literally – millions upon millions of stars consumed the night sky, spreading an almost eerie silver glow over the entire world.

Sighing deeply, 17 turned and picked up a rather large rock, looking for a way to vent his frustration. He threw it straight at Marrons tricycle, smashing it into a million tiny pieces. A sadistic laugh escaped his lips as he headed back into the house. He had a job to do tonight.

A job he knew would crush his sister forever. Tonight he would exact his final revenge.

Walking into the living room, 17 flicked on the lamp, filling the room with brightness. He picked up the pen and paper that was kept beside the phone and began to scribble down a note. Quickly he finished the short letter and moved up to the second floor of the house. He had one last thing to collect before he could leave.

10 minutes later the only indication that 17 had ever been there; was the broken woman he had left behind, the woman who would probably never fully heal.

---------------

The sun had already risen high in the sky when Krillen began to stir. He moaned against his closed lips and without opening his eyes, stretched out his arms and wrapped them around his wife.

"You awake?" he mumbled.

There was silence for a few seconds, until he heard the muffled reply, "No"

"Ok then" he replied as he drifted back off into a peaceful slumber.

Some time passed, he wasn't sure how long, but it was ten past 8 when he finally sat up and rubbed his eyes, ready to face the day.

"C'mon," he nudged his wife, "it's time to get up"

18 groaned, "fine" she sat up too, and gently pecked her husband on the lips, "morning" she greeted him as she threw back the covers and climbed out the bed.

Krillen slipped his feet into his slippers and headed down stairs to make some breakfast, walking into the kitchen, he eyed the big garbage bag that had been placed over the hole in the window and made a mental note to call a glazier this afternoon, that needed to be fixed before the beginning of the rainy season.

He walked further into the room and opened the fridge. Peering in, he sighed. They need to do some shopping. Reaching in, he pulled out a bottle of milk that 18 had filled the night before and popped it in the microwave. 30 seconds later, it was ready, just the right temperature for Marrons morning drink. Bottle in hand, he headed back up the stairs and into Marrons room.

"Morning firefly" he greeted as he put the bottle on the change table and opened up the curtains, filling the room with bright morning sunlight. Turning around though, he noticed that Marrons wasn't in her crib. 18 must have already come and gotten her and taken her back to their room. So, picking up the bottle, he walked across the hall and into the room he shared with his wife.

"Where's Marron?" he asked as his eyes swept the room.

"In her crib" 18 replied as she rummaged through her closet looking for the days outfit.

"No she's not" Krillen quickly disagreed with his wife's statement, his voice now filled with worry.

"What?" 18 turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's not in her crib" Krillen was starting to panic now. He gripped the bottle tighter in his hand.

"No, she has to be" 18's face went pale as Krillen's words really begun to sink in. "I…I haven't gone in there yet"

Dropping the bottle, Krillen turned and ran, 18 was right behind him. They both burst into Marrons room and began to search for her in every nook and cranny.

"She's not in here Krillen!" 18 began to panic, her mind being thrust back to that horribly day she had almost drowned.

"It's ok," Krillen took 18's hands in his, "Well find her. She's a baby, she can't have gone very far."

18 growled deep in her throat and stormed out the room, she had to find her baby.

Krillen stood there for a second. His heart was pounding in his chest harder than ever before. He was more scared right now in this very instant than he had ever been in any battle he had ever fought. "Master!" he cried as his legs suddenly became active again and he ran out his daughters room and down to the other end of the hall.

"What is it my boy?" Roshi asked as he swung open the door to his bedroom.

"It's Marron," Krillen panted, "we can't find her"

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Have you looked everywhere?"

Tears began to well up in Krillen's eyes as he nodded, "everywhere" he replied.

"She can't be far my boy," Roshi tried to offer words of comfort to the distraught man, "She can't be far"

Shaking his head, Krillen ran down the stairs where he found his wife sitting on the floor, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

"18, don't cry, we're going to find her. I promise"

"We're not going to find her" 18 replied through her tears, her whole body was shaking with fear.

"Yes we will, don't say that"

"No Krillen, you don't understand!" 18 looked up at him. "We're not going to find her," she thrust a piece of paper at him, "17 has her"

"No," Krillen fell backward as the blood rushed from his head. He focused his eyes as best he could to read over the letter

_18,_

_This is what you get for not taking my threats seriously. I told you, you would pay like never before. I have your kid don't ever expect to see her again though. Now you know what it feels like to lose something that means so much to you._

_Enjoy the rest of your life._

_17_

Krillen felt the rage inside him bubble up to the point where he could no longer control it and he screamed. It hurt so much.

"Krillen don't!" 18 pleaded with him, "You'll hurt yourself" she grabbed his hands and pulled him down to his knees. "Krillen please" she cried, panicking like she never had before.

Krillen stopped screaming, and began to cry. 18 wrapped him up in her arms. "What are we going to do, Krillen?" she asked as she pushed his hair back off his tear soaked face.

He didn't reply for several minutes as he tried his best to compose himself, then, "We're going to find our daughter. 17 won't hurt her. Even he wouldn't sink that low"

"No Krillen, he would sink that low"

"We need to call everyone, they'll help us look. Don't worry, we'll find her, I promise"

"Krillen" 18 sobbed, she was so scared.

"We'll find her 18. Don't worry. And then I'm going to kill that bastard for doing this to us"

---

A/N; Well there you have it, hope you all enjoyed it and the next one shouldn't be too far away. Also, look out for my Christmas fic, which I'm going to try and get finished by Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas and a safe and happy new year to everyone!

-Deadly Beauty


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer; I don't own it

A/N; Well, here we all are at Chapter 13 of Mind Games, I hope you all enjoy this one, as there are only two more to go afterwards. Quite a bit of work went into this one, so I spologize for the long wait in updates, but I'm going to try to be quicker from now on! Hope you all like it!

-Deadly Beauty

**Mind Games**  
**Chapter Thirteen**

18 sat, with her back against the wall and her legs pulled up to her chest. On the floor beside her, the telephone sat, dead silent. Staring straight ahead, tears ran down 18's face and dripped off her chin, she was a mess. She had nothing left now, they weren't going to find Marron, she wasn't coming home. It had been more than 24 hours now, and even with everyone out searching for her, they had found nothing, not a clue, not a sign, nothing.

Krillen had instructed that 18 stay at the island with Bulma, someone needed to be home to answer the phone and after many disputes and arguments, 18 had finally agreed to stay on the island. The police had been notified; Bulma had gotten ads placed in newspapers, urging anyone with any information to come forward. Now all they could do was wait.

It was the dead of night, but 18 didn't notice. To her, the sun had never risen. The whole world was dark without her baby girl. She stared blankly into the dark room, not able to see anything, but intently starting at it none the less. Not blinking, not moving.

She had never felt so helpless in all of her life, never had she been so scared, so terrified, so guilty. She knew this was her fault, 17 had warned her that he would do something terrible to her family if she told anyone what he did to her, yet she had done it anyway, despite his warnings, she had done it anyway. And now she was paying the price.

"18?" a lamp flicked on, filling the room with a soft yellow glow. It was Bulma calling the blonde woman's name. "18, you should be sleeping. I know this is an extremely hard time for you, but you need your rest."

Finally something triggered 18 and she turned to look at Bulma. "Sleep? My daughter is gone, probably dead! How can you possibly expect me to sleep?" her voice broke as more tears gushed from her eyes, "She was only a baby, she didn't deserve to be caught up in all of this"

Bulma's heart went out to the broken woman crying on the floor, sitting down beside her, she wrapped an arm around her friends' shoulders and tried her best to soothe her. Though what were you meant to say to someone in this kind of a situation? She didn't want to fill 18 with false hope that they would find Marron and she would be find, because as horrible as it was, it was highly unlikely that they would find Marron "I don't know what to say 18. I'm sorry, but I really don't"

18 never replied, she was so far in her grief that there were no words left for her.

---------------

A sharp pain in the side of Krillen's neck was the first thing that alerted to him, the fact that he was awake. Sitting up, he opened his eyes and swore as he realised he had fallen asleep half way through the search, then swore again as it came back to him, just why he was searching in the first place.

He wasn't exactly sure of his exact geographical location, but he knew he was in a forest and the Kami Island was to his north. Quickly jumping up he leaped into the sky and shot out of the protective canopy of trees. From last nights searching he had established that his chances of finding Marron in there were pretty slim. Tear began to run down his face as he realised that his chances of finding Marron anywhere were pretty slim. Rubbing the tears away with his arm, he shot off into the sky, the sun was just beginning to rise, and everyone had agreed to meet back at the island at dawn

---

He arrived on the island a little before six and ran inside, knowing his wife would need him. "18!" he called as he burst in the door.

"Krillen!" 18 ran into the room, "did you find her?" she asked, but didn't need an answer; the look in Krillen's eyes said it all. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her body shook, as once again tears consumed her and she fell to her knees.

Krillen was by her side in a second, he tried to find something comforting to say to her, but no words came. Only tears.

It was 18 who found her voice after several long and painful minutes. "We're not going to find her, are we?" 18 wiped her eyes and focused on her husband.

"18…I-" he trailed off, not knowing what answer to give to her. Telling her the outright truth right now would probably kill her, but on the other hand he wasn't going to tell her that everything was going to be just fine.

He didn't know what to do. 18 needed him now more than she ever had before, needed him to be strong, because she couldn't, and Krillen didn't want to fail his wife, he loved her, oh god how he loved her and he didn't know how to tell her that they were probably never going to see their daughter again.

Even if 17 hadn't killed her, she wouldn't have survived the night alone, she was a baby, not even two years old. She was just a little girl, a helpless little girl who had never done anything wrong to anyone.

"Krillen…" 18 whimpered, "Krillen I'm scared." Usually 18 would not have been the type of person to just come out and admit that kind of thing, she had far too much pride, but in this case, she had nothing, nothing but a total and utter fear that she was never going to see her baby again. Her baby whom she loved more than life itself.

"Why couldn't 17 take me?" she looked at Krillen, her eyes all red, swollen and sore, "why her? She was so innocent"

"Shhh" Krillen stroked 18's wife's hair and he cradled her back and fourth, trying his best to be the strong man she needed "Remember the day she was born?"

For the first time in days, a whisper of a smile graced 18's beautiful face "how could I forget. It was perfect"

"I don't know what I would have done if you said no to me. I was so nervous" Krillen shook his head as he remembered back to the day that he proposed to 18, the day that Marron was born. He was a bumbling ball of nerves that day.

"What girl in their right mind could resist you Krillen?"

"Lot of them, trust me" he replied

"Well I'm glad they did, because now I have you and not them"

There was a knock at the door then, not only breaking up the romantic moment, but bringing their horrible reality right back to the surface. 18 began to sob again. Before opening the door, Krillen helped 18 onto the couch and placed a kiss upon her forehead, then went to open the door. He was greeted by a very dejected looking Yumcha.

No words needed to be shared to know that he wasn't successful in his search. "I'm sorry" Yumcha spoke, his voice more sombre than anyone had ever heard it. He had always had a special connection with Marron, being her godfather and all. He was taking it especially hard.

"You look exhausted, why don't I make you some coffee?" Krillen asked as he ushered Yumcha into the house. Yumcha nodded as he sat himself down opposite 18, who was still crying silently. Yumcha felt his heart break in two.

Even though he realised it was a stupid things to say, the words that left his mouth next flew out before he even realised what he was saying, "Are you alright?"

"Alright?" 18 asked, looking up at Yumcha "Do I look like I'm fucking alright?!" she exploded, then quickly changed her attitude, "I'm, sorry," she whispered, "But I'm really not alright"

Bulma walked into the small living room then, she smiled awkwardly at Yumcha as she passed through and walked out the front door to await the arrival of Chi-chi and Gohan – who would hopefully bring better news, though she highly doubted that would happen. The odds of finding Marron were getting slimmer and slimmer with every minute that passed by.

Several long minutes passed by in total silence, soon Gohan and Chi-chi arrived and the group all gathered in the small living room to re-group and discuss their plans.

"We need to keep searching" Krillen raked his hands back through his hair. A cold shiver ran down his spine and he shuddered. 18 – who sat quietly beside her husband, wrapped her hand around his and gently squeezed it.

He was greeted with more silence. Chi-chi was the one who spoke up, and as much as she didn't want it to have to be her, she knew it would end up being her who brought up the grim reality, "Krillen, I don't want to be the one to have to say this"

"Then don't" Krillen quickly snapped, shooting Chi-chi a nasty glare.

"I know you're upset Krillen, and believe me, none of us here can blame you, but as terrible as it is, I think we're going to have to start facing the facts. It's getting less and less likely that we're going to find Marron"

Krillen didn't reply, but his shoulders shook heavily as he silently cried, then all of a sudden, a loud sob escaped his throat and his heart wrenching sobs filled the room. No one knew what to say. What could you say to two grieving parents who had to come to terms with the fact that they had lost their daughter, their only child, whom they both loved and cherished more than life itself?

On the other side of the room, sat Gohan. He hung his head, both as a sign of mourning and as an attempt to try and hide the rage that was building up inside of him. This was not right! It was not right that an innocent child, a baby no less, should have to be put through something like this. Gohan clenched his fists by his sides in a pitiful attempt to keep his anger under control, but it didn't work. He jumped up out of his seat, shocking everyone.

"Gohan sit down!" Chi-chi scolded him, "You're being extremely rude!"

"No mother, I'm not going to sit down!" Gohan replied though his heavy breathing, "This isn't right. Krillen and 18 are good people and they don't deserve this. At the very least, they have a right to know what happen to Marron, and I am going to find her for them. I will find her" with that, he stormed out the house amongst a blurry of anger and tear and blasted off the island, a few seconds later Krillen followed, and Yumcha not long after that. Leaving Bulma and Chi-chi to try and comfort 18, who was far to distraught to go anywhere

---

"Krillen!" Yumcha screamed at the top of his lungs as he chased his friend through the sky, "Krillen stop. You're going to hurt yourself." He winced as Krillen began to wobble in the sky and took a bit of a dive – he was exhausted and in no condition to be flying anywhere.

Finally, Krillen gave in and came to a dead halt in the sky, up righting himself, he rubbed at his cheeks with the sleeves of his jacket, pitifully trying to hide his tears.

"Where are you going mate?" Yumcha asked as he flew up to Krillen's side.

"To find my daughter. Do you have any idea what it's like Yumcha? To lose someone who you would die for in an instant. To lose a child?" Krillen pleaded with Yumcha, to try and get him to understand.

Yumcha looked away; down to the sparkling blue ocean beneath them "no" he said quietly, "I don't"

"Then what right do you have telling me what to do?" he sneered

"Because Krillen, I'm your friend and I know that you're scared right now. But you can't do anything for Marron in this condition. Look at you, you're exhausted. You're in no condition to be out here, and 18 needs you at home with her, she can't be strong all by herself, especially after all she's been through lately"

"B- b- but I have to find my daughter"

"Krillen, everyone is out looking for her. There isn't much more you can do. You need to be with your wife now"

"But…" Krillen trailed off, he had no energy left to argue

"C'mon, let's get you home"

---------------

Bulma sat on the front step of the Kame House holding a picture of a son in her hands. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Krillen and 18 must have been going through right now. She didn't know what she would do if ever her baby was taken away from her. She knew Vegeta felt the same. It wasn't his way to show compassion or love, but she knew it was there. He loved his son.

Blinking, Bulma sniffed back the tears; this was a hard time for everyone. Lifting her gaze up from her photo, her eyes swept across the island. Everywhere she looked, she felt sorrow come right back to the surface. There were little buckets and shovels for making sand castles, tiny pink clothes hanging on the line, and the saddest thing of all, Marrons tricycle, smashed into a million pieces against the side of the house. More tears gushed from her eyes, and again she wondered how on Earth Krillen and 18 were surviving through this.

Chi-chi walked out of the house and sat down beside Bulma then. Under normal circumstances, the two women weren't exactly the best of friends, but this tragedy had brought them together. They were both mothers, neither had lost a child before though, they didn't know what to say around 18, or how to act.

"Hey" Chi-chi noticed Bulma was crying and put an arm around her shoulder, "It's ok"

"Look at the tricycle" Bulma wiped her face with her forearm as she spoke.

"What about it?" asked Chi-chi

"Someone has to tell Krillen and 18 that their daughter is gone, and probably looks like that"

Both women looked up to the second story window that they knew was their bedroom. Yumcha had brought Krillen home a little over 3 hours ago, then headed straight back out to search. Everyone was searching. 18 had already been sleeping then – she just hadn't been able to take it anymore, she was a mess – she had every right to be. It hadn't taken much convincing to get Krillen up to bed; he was practically asleep anyway when he had gotten back.

Chi-chi doubted it would last much longer though; they wouldn't be blessed with sleep for very long. Fear would wake them, and the same horrible cycle of tears and grief would begin all over again. Bulma and Chi-chi didn't know how to deal with it. What did you say to parents who had to come to terms with something like that? Words meant nothing to them, all they wanted was Marron. They loved their little girl more than life itself, just as any parent loved their child. Though, after everything Krillen and 18 had been though in their lives – 18 especially, their birth of their little girl had ended that chapter of their lives, she brought them together as a family and made them complete. 18 had such a beautiful relationship with Marron, for her, Marron was her humanity, carrying her baby for those nine beautiful months had helped her go from a confused, emotion troubled android, to a human being, and now that Marron was gone, that line between human and android was becoming hazy again. She was losing control of her emotions, having violent swings. One minute she would be overwhelmed by everything she felt, and the next, she would close herself right off from everyone with an emotional wall so thick that not even Krillen could penetrate it.

"What are we going to tell them?" Bulma asked

"I don't know" replied Chi-chi, "How do you tell parents that they aren't going to ever see their baby again?"

"God…" Bulma raked her hands back though her long blue hair, "there has to be something I can do, I'm the smartest woman on the planet, yet I'm just sitting here, as useless as anything"

"There is nothing we can do Bulma" Chi-chi said, "except offer Krillen and 18 our deepest sympathies. They're really going to need their friends around now"

"They don't deserve this Chi-chi. They're good people"

"No one deserves something like this, Bulma. No one"

The conversation drifted off as both women turned their gaze out to the ocean, it was a grey day and far out on the horizon big choppy waves were brewing. The air was warm, yet a cold breeze would blow in off the ocean every now and again and send shivers down Bulma and Chi-chi's spine. It was not a pleasant day for anyone.

---

Rolling away from his wife, Krillen sat up in the bed. He hadn't slept well, and he felt no better than before. He felt worse if anything. Every second that passed by was worse than the last. Every single second hurt more than the last, tore him in two just a little more.

Sighing deeply, he hauled himself out of the bed and slowly walked into the bathroom, hardly even lifting his feet off the ground. Standing in front of the mirror, Krillen took in his appearance. His sad and sorry appearance. Three days of unshaven stubble was growing on his face, his eyes were dull and glassy with large dark circles under them. His entire body was scratched and bruised from all the relentless searching through all kinds of harsh terrain and he was already beginning to thin out from lack of food and the constant stress. Cupping his hands under the tap, he collected the cool water and splashed his face. It was rather ineffective, he felt no more refreshed than before, but now his face was wet and water dripped off his chin and onto his tee-shirt. He muttered swear words under his breath and he rubbed a towel over his face and neck.

Walking back into the bedroom, Krillen stopped at the foot of the bed. 18 lay there, tossing and turning, a less than pleasant look on her face. What more could be expected though? Given the current situation. Should he wake her, or let her sleep. Quickly Krillen decided that sleep was the best option, God knew she needed it. Ever since this whole mess with 17 had begun weeks and weeks ago, she had been at her emotional wits end. She was physically and mentally exhausted, and right now, Krillen needed time to grieve. He couldn't be the strong husband that 18 needed right now. He just couldn't.

With one last loving glance down at his wife, Krillen headed downstairs.

"Krillen" Bulma looked up as he entered the room, it was clear she had been crying, as she hastily tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she spoke her friends name. Krillen only nodded to acknowledge her presence as he slumped down into the nearest chair.

"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked, scooting down the couch to be closer to Krillen

"Like shit" he mumbled

"I know this must be hard for you Krillen"

"You have no idea," he snapped, briefly lifting his dark eyes to meet Bulma's blue one

Biting down on her lower lip, Bulma sighed, but she kept on talking anyway. She knew that Krillen wasn't intentionally out to hurt her feelings. "Look, like I said, what you're going through must be hell, and we're not going to pretend we have any idea that what it feels like. But we just want you to know, both of you, that no matter what, we're here for you and we want to do anything we can to help"

Krillen looked up again, this time his eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "Thank you" he muttered, "Thank you, 18 and I…we know you just want to help, it just… it hurts so much" Krillen's words got caught in his throat as he spoke.

Bulma was going to say something then, no doubt something reassuring and comforting, but the words never became anymore than just a though, because at the moment, the door burst open and Yumcha came tumbling inside. Krillen stood up, a look of total astonishment on his face.

Yumcha was panting for breath as he tried to collect himself in the doorway of the Kame House.

"Yumcha, what's wrong?" Bulma asked, sounding alarmed.

"Nothing" he managed to get out in between huge gasps of air, then a wide smile cracked out onto his face, "Nothings wrong"

"Yumcha!" Krillen exploded, "What the hell is going on!"

"Gohan," Yumcha panted, "Gohan found her! He found Marron!"

Krillen suddenly felt light headed and an over whelming sense of relief flooded his entire body. His baby. This whole terrible nightmare would finally have come to an end. Words could not describe how he was feeling right now.

"Let me get you some water" Bulma rushed off into the kitchen to fetch a glass for Yumcha.

It was about then that Krillen realised that Marron was not around, despite what Yumcha has said. "Where is she Yumcha, where's Marron? Where's Gohan?"

"Well that's the thing…" Yumcha trailed off and Krillen felt that horrible feeling again, it was just like the feeling in the put of your stomach right before you vomit.

"We found her, but…. I dunno man. Gohan took her to the hospital, but she looked pretty sick"

"No!" Krillen gritted his teeth and kicked the wall, he didn't care that his foot went right through the plaster. He didn't care about anything anymore.

"Krillen!" Yumcha ran across the room and took a firm grasp of his friend's shoulders. "Krillen!" he shouted, "We found her ok! She's alive! Go get 18 and let me drive you two to the hospital"

Nodding, Krillen broke free from Yumcha's grip and disappeared to the second floor of the house.

"18!" he cried as he burst into the room. Instantly, his wife shot into a sitting position and looked around the room, completely baffled as to what had just happened.

"Krillen?" she sounded startled, "What? What's happened?" she asked as her husband jumped onto the bed and took hold of her hands.

"They found her," Krillen wasted no time, "Gohan found her!"

18 fell silent. She didn't know what to say, didn't know if she was supposed to believe it or not. Was she still dreaming?

"Gohan took her to the hospital. We have to go"

18 found her words and movement then, and she threw her arms around Krillen neck, sobbing into his shirt.

"We have to go 18," Krillen rubbed her back in slow circles, "We have to go to the hospital. Marron is waiting for us"

Pulling away from Krillen, 18 nodded. "Alright"

---------------

The drive to the hospital seemed the longest thing that they had ever had to endure. The entire time there, 18 firmly squeezed Krillens hand, and neither spoke a word.

"Are we almost there Yumcha?" Bulma asked, from her spot in the passenger seat

"Almost" Yumcha replied as he pressed his foot harder against the accelerator, not caring that he was already well over the speed limit. He just made it through an intersection before the lights changed from amber to red.

"Yumcha, watch you're driving!" Chi-chi scolded. She too was eager to get to the hospital, Gohan was there, but not at the expense of her life.

"Sorry Chi-chi" he mumbled as he sharply turned the corner into the hospital car park.

"Yumcha," Krillen spoke for the first time since they had hopped in the car at the island, "let me and 18 out here, you go park the car"

"Sure thing", he replied as he slowed the car to a stop.

Krillen and 18 jumped out the car and disappeared into the big brick hospital.

---

18 tuned out as Krillen spoke to the receptionist at the front counter of West City General Hospital. He was the strong one here, not her. He was the one who could hold himself together long enough to form a sentence, not her. He was the one who would be able to take in all the information, not her. She was a mess.

Oh God how she couldn't wait to see her daughter, to hold her and kiss her and let her know that everything would be ok now, because mummy was here. How could she ever have let something like this happen? Why had she ever thought it safe to let 17 – the man who almost let her daughter drown, into her home? He had slit his wrists for God's sake! Shouldn't that have been indication enough that he wasn't mentally stable? She was a blind fool, and this whole mess was entirely her fault.

She had risked her daughter's life. The life of a helpless, innocent child who had never asked to be involved in any of this ugly mess. She was a failure as a mother, a failure as a wife, a failure as a human being. Maybe she would just be better off with 17, living in isolation and poverty. It was what she deserved, she wasn't fit to be blessed with the amazing husband and daughter that she had, and they would probably be better off without her. She had caused this whole horrible mess, it was her fault, no one was to blame but her. So what right did she have to still be graced with the presence of these amazing people day in and day out?

"18" she blinked as Krillen spoke her name, "C'mon," he linked his hand though hers, "Let's go"

Krillen lead her down a hall to an elevator. Once they were inside and the doors had closed 18 took a big shuddering breath. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Hey, it's alright" Krillen reassured her, holding her hand tighter as the elevator began to move. "We'll be there soon"

The journey up to the children's ward seemed to take hours upon hours, every second that passed by dragged on longer than the last for the two terrified parents, but finally, the elevator came to a bumpy halt and the doors slid open. Krillen stepped out the elevator, but stopped and turned around when his wife didn't follow his lead.

"What's that matter, 18?" he asked

18 didn't reply, she merely stood there. Motionless. She was scared. Scared of what was about to face her. She didn't want to see her little girl in pain. She wasn't sure if she could bring herself to look at Marron, would she even look like Marron? Or would she be hidden beneath a plethora of tubes, wires and robot machines. 18 didn't want to see her baby functioning off of a bunch of machines and wires. She didn't want Marron to become what she was.

"18," Krillen quickly stepped back into the elevator before the doors slid shut again and pulled her out. "C'mon"

Taking a deep breath, 18 nodded. "Alright," she breathed, "Let's go"

Together they walked down the quiet corridor, which was over powered by the smell of disinfectant, and towards a brightly coloured wing in the hospital. Above the archway they were about to walk though, read the words, 'Children's Ward', it was surrounded by tiny hand prints which had been made with brightly coloured paints then stuck up on the wall. There wasn't an overly great amount up there, suggesting that this was possibly a small token of remembrance for those poor children who had never got to leave this ward. Krillen prayed his daughter's handprint wouldn't end up up there.

"Ah," they were greeted by a middle aged women who was a little on the plump size as they walked into the children's ward, "You must be little Marron's parents. We've been expecting you" the woman smiled sympathetically at the two parents. This was no doubt a scene she was more than used to.

Krillen nodded, "My name is Krillen, and this is my wife, 18. Tell us, where is our daughter. Where's Marron?"

"Of course," the nurse nodded, "Follow me. A little boy brought her in about an hour and a half ago, we've done everything we can for her at the moment and her condition doesn't seem to be worsening"

"Is…" 18 trailed off, afraid to ask her question. The nurse with a reassuring face, turned to look at her, "is she going to be alright?" 18 asked meekly.

Before the nurse replied, she lead them a little further down the hall, where they stopped in front of a closed door. "She's going to be ok, yes. But at the moment she's very weak and unstable. Now when you go in there, don't be alarmed. There is a nurse with her, and he will explain everything to you. Try to take in everything he says and don't be afraid to ask any questions what so ever"

"Thank you" Krillen bowed his head to the nurse, who smiled warmly at the pair then turned and walked away.

Taking a deep breath, Krillen put his hand on the cool metal doorknob, he was scared about what was going to greet him on the other side, but still, he opened the door none-the-less.

---

A monotonous beeping sound filled the room, it was broken by the sound of the door opening and the young male nurse's head snapped up. He had chestnut brown hair that hung in his face and thin silver rimmed glasses.

"Are we allowed in?" Krillen asked as he peaked his head around the corner

"By all means," the young man smiled at them and hung the clipboard he was holding at the end of the small bed. "It's nice to meet you, I've been taking care of little Marron here"

Krillen held out his hand, which the nurse accepted and shook, then repeated the process with 18. "I'm Krillen, and this is 18, my wife"

"I'll leave you alone with your daughter for a few minutes, I'll be back to explain everything to you soon. But please, I know it's hard, but you can't pick her up, and try to be as gently as possible when touching her"

Krillen nodded, and the nurse left the room.

18 slowly approached the tiny child sized bed and leaned over the protective side railing. Tears ran down her cheeks and dripped off her chin as she reached out and ran her index finger across Marron's forehead. "Marron," she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I did this to you"

---------------

A/N; Well what did everyone think? I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to try and have the last 2 chapters of this one up as soon as possible for you all, but school is starting up again soon, so we'll have to wait and see.

-D.B


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.

A/N: So, here we are at the second last chapter of Mind Games. I hope you all enjoy this, it's pretty dramatic. I'll try to get the final chapter out as soon as possible ok. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed chapter 13, they all mean so much to me and I can't even begin to thank you enough for letting me do what I love to do. You make my day with all your kind words.

-D.B

**Mind Games  
Chapter Fourteen**

It seemed like weeks had passed, but it reality it had only been two days. Two days of hell. Krillen sat on a bench outside the door to Marrons room while the doctors again stabilize her heartbeat. This was the way it had been since they got here. She would be fine – well as fine as could be expected one minute, and then the next her heart would either slow right down or speed right up and a team of doctors and nurses would rush in and push them out. It was so scary.

Looking down, Krillen brushed 18's hair back off of her face. Her head was resting in his lap, it was the first time she had gotten any kind of rest since Yumcha had informed them they had found Marron. He gently ran his fingers through her soft hair and turned to look down the hall. Roshi was approaching, and he came bearing coffee.

"Here you go my boy, drink up"

"Thank you, Master" Krillen forced a smile as he took the drink. It was vending machine coffee and tasted foul, but he quickly gulped it down regardless.

They sat in silence for several minutes until the door to Marron's room opened and her doctor stepped out.

"How is she?" Krillen asked, his voice weak and emotionless from lack of energy.

"Fine for now. This is how it will be until her body builds up enough immunisations to fight off the infections itself." The doctor replied as she pushed her hair back off her face

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" the doctor replied.

"The pneumonia, what are the odds it could cause brain trauma?" Krillen's voice shook as he spoke, mainly because he was scared of what response he was going to get.

"There is a possibility, yes, but as I said, we're expecting your daughter to make a full recovery" she smiled warmly at Krillen, but her just didn't have it in him to smile back.

"Can we go in?" he asked hopefully

"The nurse will tell you when it is okay to go in"

Krillen didn't like this doctor; it was almost like she was mocking him whenever she spoke. It wasn't her daughter in there on deaths door. It wasn't her who was going through hell out here in the cold, unwelcoming hall. What right did she have to smile at him?

When he looked up again, she was gone. Sighing, he reached over and took hold of 18's hand. Absent mindedly, he ran his thumb back and fourth over her wedding ring, the cool gold felt nice against his skin. She began to stir soon afterwards, and her eyes fluttered open.

She groaned as she slowly blinked, "Where am I?" she muttered, this wasn't her bedroom, her home.

"You in the hospital sweetheart, remember?"

"Oh," 18 let her head fall back into Krillen's lap, "yeah"

"How are you feeling?"

18 sat up on the hard wooden bench and ran her fingers though her hair, everything had come back to her now, "I feel sick"

Krillen tuned to look at her, "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

"No," she shook her head, "I think I'm just going to step outside and get some fresh air"

"Ok," Krillen let go of her hand, "How about Master goes with you though, it's dark outside?" he suggested, looking up at Master Roshi.

18 was in no mood to argue with Krillen, and quite frankly, she didn't mind if Roshi came with her, "Ok" she sighed, she was to tired to put any real volume into her speech.

---

Krillen was right; it was dark outside, and cold too. 18 zipped up her jacket as she stood out under the covered entrance to the hospital. It was raining and as her breath hit the air to turned to fog. She pushed her hands deep into her pockets to help keep them warm.

As she looked up into the dark clouds and watched the rain pour down, her eyes began to well up with tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Roshi, but she was unable to keep it in, and a loud sob escaped from deep in her throat. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Marron.

"18," Roshi stepped forward, "it's ok, let it out."

18 didn't say anything. She was mad, so mad. She had to clench her fists be her sides to stop herself from powering up a ki ball and her whole body shook with uncontrollable rage. She hated 17, and she was going to get him for what he had put her family through. Everything was out in the open now; there was no more damage that could be done. The worst had happened, Marron had been brought into the middle of everything.

"Roshi," 18's voice was low, and it startled the old martial arts master, he hadn't heard her speak like that before, she sounded, well, scary.

"Y-Yes 18," he stuttered, "what is it?"

This time, when she spoke her voice was soft, calm, Roshi was confused now, all of the emotions 18 was going through must have been hell for her, "Tell Krillen…" she stopped as she yawned, she was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted, "Tell Krillen, I love him and not to follow me. Marron needs him. I'll be back though"

Roshi knew where she was going, and before she had a chance to blast off into the sky, he grabbed on to her wrist, "18 no!" he demanded, "You can't go after 17. In your condition, it would be suicide. And Krillen and Marron need you; you can't just desert them now"

18 shook Roshi off her with very little effort, "Just pass on my message old man" with that, she blasted off into the rain.

---

Krillen hadn't moved a muscle when he heard footsteps fast approaching around the corner, sitting up straight in his chair, he turned his head just in time to see his Master running towards him.

"Master," he stood up, looking and sounding alarmed, "What's the matter?"

"It's 18, she took off. She went after her brother, I tried to stop her. I'm sorry"

"What?!" Krillen turned on his heel and ran to the window, resting his head against the cool glass he sighed, "She's going to get herself killed"

"I tried talking to her son, but it was useless"

"It's not your fault Master," said Krillen, turning his back on the world outside, "She would have done it regardless. You know her; once she's made up her mind on something…" he trailed off. He was scared for his wife.

Roshi knew what he was going to do next, he had raised and loved this boy for practically his whole life, and so before Krillen had even had the chance to ask the question, Roshi was giving the reply, "You're not going after her,"

Krillen's face fell.

"I know you love her, but your daughter needs you. 18 knows what she is doing. She's a smart woman, if things get out of hand, she knows better than to stick around and she'll come back"

"But Master," Krillen felt his knees getting wobbly and sat down in the arm chair next to the window, "She's sore, she's sick, she's tired, it's dark, it's raining. How can you possibly expect her to be ok?" a tear slid down his cheek. He was now not only terrified for his daughter, but for his wife as well.

"Master…" he turned his gaze back to the window, he didn't say anything more though, as much as he loved 18, and as much as he detested the idea of her being along with that psycho that was her brother, he knew his place was here, with Marron. "I've got to go" he sighed, then stood up and disappeared into Marron's room.

"Sir," a nurse looked up upon hearing the door open, "you can't come in here yet"

"I don't care," he strode across the room " I'm staying with my daughter whether you like it or not" he pulled a chair up to the bedside and plonked himself down in it, reaching out, he wrapped Marron's tiny hand up in his.

The nurse quietly left the room; he wasn't so inconsiderate as to intrude on a moment that was clearly meant for father and daughter alone.

"Marron," Krillen voice broke as he reached out and ran his hand across the tiny girls forehead. She was so pale, her little face was expressionless, the only indication the she was even alive anymore was the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, but she even needed a machine to help her breath. "Daddy's here firefly. Don't be scared. Daddy's here, and he loves you, and your mummy loves you to, and she'll be back real soon, I promise" he leaned over the bed and gently kissed her check.

She had a pneumonia, which had led to a whole mass of other problems. Gohan had managed to explain the whole story of how he had found Marron to Krillen and 18 earlier that morning, it had been one of the first times the parents had had time for the boy, their hero. They had been so tied up with doctors, nurses and paediatricians. Gohan had told them how he had found Marron near a river, lying in the mud. It was clear that 17 had left her there with every intention to die. He hadn't hurt her; he had been planning to leave that to nature. He wanted it to be as slow as possible for the girl. His niece. Gohan had gotten to her in the nick of time, he was sure that if he had of come 20 minutes later, he would have been too late. But as it was, he wasn't to late, and he had taken Marron to the hospital, where she had remained under critical watch ever since.

Looking up at the roof, Krillen sighed and closed his eyes. Silently, he prayed to a higher power that his little angel be ok, be allowed to fight the illness and live to grow up and be strong and healthy. That wasn't so much to ask was it? To have his family back.

---------------

"17!" 18 landed in the clearing where his cabin was, raised her arm, and with one shot, blew the entire house to smithereens. It didn't take long for him to arise from the rubble; he rubbed a thin line of blood from his chin, all the while wearing a victorious smirk upon his face.

18 sneered, and took off into the sky, it was faster and with more anger than 17 had ever even known his sister possessed, and before he had had a chance to think about it anymore, 18 had slammed him back down into the remains of what once was his home. She didn't stop there though, because before he knew it, a barrage of Ki balls was raining down upon him at such a ferocious speed that many of them actually hit him before he had a chance to escape the now burning pile of wood.

It wasn't hard for 17 to get the upper hand on his sister, she was upset and scared, the worst possible combination when you were fighting a serious battle, quickly 17 appeared behind his sister and got her into a dangerous sleeper hold around the neck. She struggled for several moments, trying to break free, but the hold began to take effect, cutting off the oxygen to her brain, and she became weaker and weaker.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to show up" he sneered.

"You're a bastard" 18 hissed through gritted teeth and she again thrashed around in 17's embrace.

He tightened his grip around her neck, cutting off her air supply, she gagged as she tried to breath, but 17 just kept applying more and more pressure as they hung in the sky high above the burning house.

Once he was satisfied that she had gone without air for long enough, he let go, she only just had time to take one deep breath of smoke filled air before 17 slammed his joined fists down in between her shoulder blades and sent her plummeting towards the ground, she landed with a thud amidst a pile of burning wood and rusty nails. She could feel the metal inside her body reaching dangerous temperatures and she quickly shot back up into the sky where hand-to-hand combat broke out between the twins.

She had no idea how much time had passed, whether it be seconds, minutes, hours. All she was focused on was this minute, surviving just one more second. She was in no condition to be fighting; her body was an emotional and physical wreck. But she kept on going; she owed it to her daughter, and to her husband to win this battle. After everything she had put them though since this whole ordeal had began, she would finally have her victory, and it would be for them and it would be because of them. Krillen and Marron were her only reasons to keep going, she had to see their faces on more time, hold her baby in her arms and take in her sweet smell. She would do this for them, she would win for them.

18 knew how to beat her brother; she knew how to kill him. Those who thought they were immortal were idiots, just because they couldn't age, didn't mean they couldn't die. Below them, something exploded, and flames burst up into the air, they consumed twins for a brief moment, and 18 yelped in pain, her body now covered in burns, blisters and welts. 17 didn't fare much better than her, he seemed to be better at hiding his agony though.

The explosion had sent flames not only shooting upwards, but outwards as well, setting all the forest ablaze. 17 began to cackle as he wiped a dirty smudge from his face. As far as he was concerned, this battle was just heating up.

He lunged at 18; he was just as intent on killing her as she was on killing him. He aimed a fist directly at her jaw and connected, sending her reeling backward. She quickly retaliated though, and charged at him, slamming her knee as hard as she possibly could into his gut. He gagged and began to hack up blood, it splattered all over 18's shirt, she hardly even noticed.

She didn't give her brother even one second to recover. She attacked him full force with a savage assault of punches and kicks, all of which were thrown with such anger, hate and power that even 18 herself was surprised. She was tired and scared. She found it hard to keep her mind on this fight when her baby was lying on a hospital bed, and she didn't even know if she was still alive. Yet here she was, engaged in what was without a doubt her most ferocious battle ever.

18 continued to pound her brother, and he in return belted her back. They fought and fought as the blaze beneath them grew, spreading though more and more of the forest. It cackled and burned beneath them. Heat rose up, near unbearable heat that continued to burn the skins of the two siblings.

Finally, 17 backed away and stared intently into the eyes of his sister. She was covered in smoke, blood and dirt, but there was something in her eyes, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I didn't think," he shouted over the cackling of the flames, "that you would last this long. I guess I under estimated you"

18 wasn't going to listen to a word he had to say though, she had a job to do, and a family who loved her to get back too. She just wanted to be done with this man once and for all. She powered up a Ki ball and hurled it at him; he only just managed to catch himself before he collided with the burning treetops. And the battle stated all over again. 18 sensed that this was going to get worse before it got better

---------------

"Krillen" Krillen awoke with a start and jolted upright on the bench where he had dozed off. It hadn't been a pleasant sleep, but then again, what he was faced with when he was awake wasn't much better.

"Krillen" he turned his head and almost yelped with fright. There, right in front of him, was Bulma. Her hair was all tied back off her face, and she wore a concerned smile.

"How's everything?" she asked as she sat beside him.

He shrugged, "dunno" as the days wore on and everything seemed to be getting more and more hopeless, he seemed to loose more and more of himself, he hardly had it in him to speak anymore. He silently wondered how long it would be until he had no energy left to care.

"I spoke to the doctors," Bulma placed a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder, "they say Marron made some improvement during the night"

Krillen's eyes lit up, this was the first ray of hope after a long cloud of doom, "really?" he asked.

"Really" Bulma nodded in response. "Hey," she looked around, "where's 18?"

That feeling of doom quickly returned to the pit of Krillen's stomach. She wasn't back yet. "Last night," he stopped to breathe, "She flew off. To find 17. She went to kill him. I'm scared Bulma. I can't loose her, not her"

"Krillen, I..." Bulma trailed off, what was she meant to say? She had seen the kind of shape 18 was in, she was hardly surviving as it was, there was no way she would be able to take on 17 in her condition. In the end, Bulma settled on giving Krillen's shoulder a reassuring squeeze instead of actually saying anything.

"Can..." Krillen chocked on his words and hiccuped, "can I please be alone? Just for a little bit?"

Bulma nodded her head, "I'll go get you something to drink"

He waited until Bulma had walked around the corner before he silently stood up and disappeared into his daughter's room. The doctor was in there, the one that he didn't like. He glanced up at her, his eyes begging for good news, he didn't care how small and insignificant, just as long as it was good.

"How's my baby?" he muttered.

"Sit down," the doctor motioned to the chair beside the bed. He did as he was told. "She's doing well. Better than we expected her to be doing so soon after being admitted"

"It's been three days," Krillen sneered, "three days and she hasn't even opened her eyes"

"Yes, but what's going on on the inside, that you can't see, is making an enormous difference. She was breathing by herself for almost 2 hours last night. Surely you must understand how big that is"

Krillen nodded, "can I hold her yet?" he asked. It was all he wanted.

"Not yet," the doctor shook her head. Krillen realized that this woman was here with nothing but good intentions, she was trying to save Marron's life, and yet Krillen still felt like he hated this woman. The way she spoke, it was so cold and uncompassionate. Like she didn't care about how Krillen or 18 or Marron really felt, she just cared about her big fat pay check at the end of the week.

"Where's your wife?" she asked suddenly, bringing Krillen back to the here and now.

"She went home," he lied, without ever taking his eyes off his daughter, "for clean clothes." What was he supposed to say, 'oh yeah, she went off to go and kill her brother, who was the one who started this whole mess and it should be him in this hospital right now, not a helpless child, but yeah, she'll be back soon doctor.' He had a feeling that that might not go down to well.

"Marron," he reached out and ran his finger down her cheek. He loved her so much. She meant the entire world to Krillen and 18. Nothing was more important to them than her, and Krillen really didn't know how his wife would handle it if the unthinkable occurred. He knew how he would handle it though, he wouldn't, he would die before he was able to come to grips with the death of his own child. But it wasn't going to come to that, because he wasn't going to let it.

---------------

The fire had burned itself out where the once proud cabin stood, it still burned in a circle far out around them, and off in the distance fire crews were working to put it out. The sun was beginning to rise, poking up from behind the flames.

High in the sky, two weary and exhausted beings hovered, they were hardly even able to support themselves in the sky anymore, they panted for breath as blood flowed from their bruised and battered bodies to the ground far below them.

"When are you going to give this up?" 17 threw his hands out to his sides. He was faring better than his sister was, she had been in bad condition before this had even begun "You can't beat me"

"I've not giving up 17. You've taken too much from me already. Enough is enough." She lifted her arm to fire a blast at him, but she was so worn out and scared, a little energy crackled around her fingertips.

Her whole world was spinning around her, she was scared and confused. Was she up or down? Where was 17? She had no idea what was going on anymore. Suddenly, and very much to her surprise, she crashed into the ground. Had she fallen out the sky or had 17 hit her?

Forcing her self into a sitting position, she opened her eyes.

"Well," she heard 17 speaking and focused her eyes until she was able to see him standing right in front of her, "I didn't even have to do anything that time"

18 opened her mouth to shoot a no doubt rude reply at him, but no words came out, instead all that was heard was a loud sob, then another and another. 17 raised an eyebrow. "You're crying?" he asked, and then kicked a plank of wood at her, deeply cutting open her arm, blood oozed out of the wound and formed a puddle around her fingers. "Crying!" he yelled.

"Just leave me alone 17!" she whimpered, she couldn't take it anymore, "You win ok! You win"

17 stopped dead, "What?"

"I don't know what your problem is, but I can't take it any more" her chest heaved up and down as she sobbed, every breath she took felt like her body was tearing in two. She had to get 17 to leave, so she could make her escape, there was no way she could kill 17 and if she wanted to save her own life, she needed to get back to Krillen. "Just let me die in peace" she muttered and dropped her gaze to the ground below her

17 blinked and took a few steps closer to the pathetic heap on the ground that was his sister, "you've got to be kidding me" he spat as he walked a slow circle around her, "You brought this on yourself. You came here looking for a fight, and now that you've finally realized that you can beat me, you want out?" he shook his head, "What would the good doctor think of you 18? What would he think?"

18 didn't even bother to dignify that with a response. "Haven't you put me and my family through enough yet?" she forced herself onto her feet and shot 17 the most evil glance she could muster up. "You almost killed my daughter. What kind of a sick bastard tries to kill a child, a baby, she's only a baby." More tears streamed down 18's face, washing away little tracks of dirt and blood

"Oh for god's sake!" 17 threw his hands up in the air and growled; "all you ever fucking do is complain 18!" he spun around and slapped her hard. "Did you ever stop to think about me for one second!"

18 breathed hard, trying to contain her rage, it didn't work though, and she exploded, "You! The whole reason this fucking mess started is because I cared about you too fucking much! I only ever wanted to help you get well, and this," she spun her arms out around her, "This is how you repay me! You try to get my husband to divorce me, you beat me within an inch of my life, and you try to kill my daughter. How dare you say I didn't think about you 17? You have no right!" she hissed, and swore under her breath. She just wanted to get back to Krillen, to Marron. She needed them.

17 turned and walked away, up the pile of smouldering remains. He ran his fingers through his long knotty hair, which was encrusted with blood and dirt. Taking several deep breaths, he tried to clear his thoughts. They were all so messed up and confusing, he never knew what to think any more. He stayed like that for some time, looking through all of his burnt and destroyed belongings. How dare 18 do this to him? That stupid stupid woman would pay. He turned around to march back toward her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

---------------

Krillen sat beside his daughter's bed, tears welling up in his eyes. Never had he been so happy to be able to look into Marron's big black eyes. She was awake. Drowsy from all the medications the doctors had pumped into her, but she was awake and breathing on her own.

"Marron, I was so scared" he held out his finger and Marron wrapped her little hand around it, "we were so scared we were gonna loose you" he whimpered, but smiled down at her. A doctor walked into the room then. He was over weight and middle aged, but he had a gleam in his eyes, and straight away Krillen liked and trusted him

"Hello little lady," he smiled at Marron as he picked up her patient chart off the end of the bed and glanced over it, "I bet you're daddy is glad that your awake"

"You have no idea," Krillen looked up at him and smiled. The doctor smiled back.

There was silence in the small room for several minutes as the doctor went about his business. But soon, Krillen spoke up "Do you think I could hold her yet doctor?"

"Just one minute," he spoke as he unhooked Marron from one of the machines, "Now you can hold her"

"Are you serious?" he asked, he was expecting the same answer he got every time he asked that question.

"Sir," the doctor smiled, "I have children myself, I would never lie to a parent about something like that. Just be gentle, she's probably still very sore, but being near someone familiar is probably just what she wants"

Krillen didn't need to be told twice, he leaned over and scooped Marron up off the bed. He'd never been more grateful to have arms in his entire life. To be able to hold Marron and kiss her and love her was truly a blessing.

"You're gonna be ok now firefly. We're not ever going to let anything like this happen to you again. I swear on my life, this is over now"

"Krillen!" Krillen's head snapped up, someone was calling his name out in the hall, and it sounded very urgent. "Krillen" the door swung open and Bulma was in the doorway. "Thank god I found you," she panted, and Krillen was instantly filled with doom.

"What?" he asked, "What's the matter"

"It's 18"

Gently, Krillen placed Marron down on the bed, then followed Bulma through the hospital and strangely enough outside. "Where are we going?" Krillen demanded

"She insisted we didn't take her inside. You know how she is with doctors"

They rounded a corner and Krillen stopped dead.

Gohan was sitting beside 18, who was hunched up against the wall of the hospital.

"18," Krillen fell to his knees beside her, "are you ok?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

"That was a stupid question," Krillen leaned forward and kiss her head, "Sorry. Let us take you inside"

"No, I'm not going in there. They'll ask me questions, and touch me and," she began to couch rather violently, "and I don't want that"

"Marron's awake"

18's eyes shot open, "What? Take me to her"

"I can't babe. Look at you. Let Bulma take you to the Capsule Corp. She'll dress your wounds and let you rest. Won't you Bulma?" Krillen looked up at his long time friend. Krillen was scared, but he was doing his absolute best to stay calm for his wife. She needed someone to be strong for her now that she couldn't be strong for herself.

"I sure will" Bulma replied.

"No," 18 protested, "I want to see Marron"

"Tomorrow," Krillen helped 18 into his lap, "tomorrow, when you're feeling better"

"I don't want to go to the Capsule Corp" she hated the labs there. They reminded her of Gero's lab far too much. Krillen knew what she was thinking though.

"Bulma wont take you anywhere near the labs, I promise. You have to go now though, you're a mess babe, these wounds," his eyes travelled up and down his wife's body "They're going to get infected. Gohan, can you help 18 to the car?"

"Yeah," the young boy nodded, "sure"

"18," Krillen looked into her eyes, trying his best not to cry, "I love you"

---------------

A/N: Well at least Marron is ok. But is 18 ok? And did she get rid of 17once and for all or not? What do you think? Final chapter will be up soon, and also keep an eye out for my new fic "Serendipity" (what a cool word) which will be coming out soon! Let me know what you thought of this!

-Deadly Beauty


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer; I don't own DBZ or anything remotely related to DBZ, how sweet would it be if I did though?

A/N; Well, I FINALLY got up off my butt and got the last chapter of Mind Games completed. I really hope that you enjoy it at least a little. I opted for a simple ending, just a nice way to sum up everything that has taken place. You could call it an epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has supported me during this little adventure, I can't put into words how much your support means to me. I hope you enjoy this last chapter; I dedicate it to everyone who has ever left me a review on any of my works.

Deadly Beauty

**Mind Games**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Are you sure that everything is alright here?" Bulma asked as she glanced around the Kame house, hands on her hips akimbo style.

"Yes Bulma" Krillen smiled, as he placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder "Everything is totally fine. You don't have to worry"

"Yes I do, I'm your friend, it's my job to worry" replied Bulma as she picked up a pillow and began to fluff it.

"Bulma," 18 took the pillow from the woman's hands. "Please, you've done enough for us already. Stop"

"Fine," Bulma sighed, defeated. She wasn't going to win, she didn't mind really, she hated cleaning, but still, she had to ask one more time, "Are you sure?"

Rolling his eyes, Krillen shook his head, "Yes Bulma, yes. Go home, to your family, it's late"

"Alright, I'll call tomorrow to make sure everything's ok"

"Which it will be" Krillen pipped up as he opened the door for his friend. "Goodbye"

"C'ya"

Krillen stood in the doorway and watched as Bulma got in her plane and blasted off over the dark ocean. When he finally shut the door he leaned against it and laughed. "I thought she'd never leave"

"I know" 18 agreed, a smile on her face as she watched Marron play with blocks on the floor. The little girl still had wet hair from her bath, it hadn't been tied back and 18 noticed just how much of herself she really could see in her daughter.

"Marron?" she called to the little girl, who looked up at her mother and flashed her a bright smile. "Ready for bed?"

Marron nodded her head and stood up. She was a good girl who had been through a lot. It was well and truly time for her life to return to something that somewhat resembled normal.

"I'll get her a bottle" Krillen said, then headed off into the kitchen, where there was still a garbage can covering the big hole in the window. He really would call someone to fix it tomorrow; the rainy season was fast approaching. 18 walked into the kitchen while Krillen was heating Marron's bottle in the microwave. She came and rested beside him on the bench and sighed.

"You alright?" Krillen asked, moving his hand to rest on top of hers.

"Yeah, maybe" she replied quietly, as she gazed at the garbage bag, "I don't know"

"Hey," Krillen squeezed her hand, "It's over now, you're ok, everything's ok"

The microwave beeped, and 18 busied herself fixing the bottle. Krillen walked into the living room, picked up Marron and took her upstairs to bed.

He was reluctant to let her go that night, he just wanted to hold her, and keep her safe from harm until the sun came up. As he lowered her into the crib, he smiled, her eyes were already growing heavy as he adjusted the covers around her.

"Goodnight Marron. I love you, so much. I'm sorry you were dragged into this horrible mess, but it's over now, I swear, it's all over now" he ran his hand across her soft hair as he spoke. Leaning into the crib, he kissed the little girl on the forehead, then stepped aside so 18 could repeat the process. They watched the little girl for a few minutes before walking across the hall and into their own bedroom.

"Hey." Krillen called as he relaxed against his pillow

"Yeah," 18 replied, appearing in the doorway to the bathroom, a toothbrush poking out the side of her mouth.

Krillen paused, and smiled at her, "I love you"

"I know" 18 smiled back at him, "I love you too"

18 disappeared back into the small bathroom and Krillen got changed into his pyjamas and pulled back the bed covers. It wasn't long until 18 joined him, and snuggled down beside him.

"Thank you," she whispered, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Krillen running his fingers through her hair.

"For what?" he asked

"For not giving up on me through this whole mess. You were always by my side no matter what. I don't know what I would have done with out you" she smiled into the darkness and wrapped her arms around his firm stomach.

Krillen kissed 18's head and sighed. "You're never going to have to worry about being without me sweet heart. As long as there is life in my body, I'll be with you. I'm not about to give up on you, I promise. Now go to sleep, it's been a big day"

"Fine," 18 yawned, her eyelids already growing heavy, "goodnight"

"Sweet dreams"

Krillen bounced Marron on his lap as he sat at the kitchen table the next morning drinking his coffee. She laughed and squealed with a joyous glee that Krillen hadn't heard in a long time.

"Krillen my boy" Roshi shut the door of the refrigerator and sat down with his former student and long time friend, "will you please call the glazier today. My house has been in shambles for weeks now"

"Yeah," Krillen's voice halted, "Master. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened here. We took over your home, and got you caught up in all our messy drama. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you"

"Don't be stupid, Krillen." Roshi scolded him "None of this was any fault of yours or 18's, and even if it were, I would forgive you in a second. You're all part of my family, and you know that family stick together no matter what"

Krillen smiled, he really was lucky to have such an amazing family. A wife who loved him, a daughter who he adored and a man who was practically his father and always looked out for him. He was truly been blessed.

"I'm going to take Marron outside ok. If 18 comes down, tell her where we are please"

"Of course, my boy"

"Thank you Master"

Outside, the morning sun was shining brightly. Krillen placed his daughter down at the bottom of the steps and she quickly waddled down the beach to play with the sand and pick up washed up cuttlefish. Krillen sat down on the bottom step and watched his little girl play. He thanked God for this moment that he had been so sure he wasn't going to be granted. The doctors had told him that Marron was going to be fine, but to Krillen, words meant nothing during those dark days. All he could do was look at his daughter, the child he had helped to create, and know that he had failed in his job to look after her. Well he wasn't going to let anything like that happen again – ever. He was going to look after 18 and Marron right until his last dying breath. He knew in his heart that he would give his life in a instant, without so much as a second though for either of them, but now he also knew, that if the need ever arouse, he would also prove it. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his girls.

"Marron, no!" he suddenly tuned back into reality to spot his daughter only seconds away from getting bitten by a crab. He didn't want to have tears at only 9.30 in the morning. Marron looked up at her father, and the crab scuttled away to hide further along the beach. Krillen smiled at her and waved, and she ran back up the beach, and into Krillen's now open arms. Krillen kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair. She soon went back to playing in the sand with her toys. Even after everything she had been through, she seemed not to have a care in the world.

"Why didn't you wake me? It's almost 10?" Krillen blinked as 18 sat down beside him and smiled.

Leaning over and kissing her, he replied, "You needed the sleep"

"You know I don't like to sleep in"

"But you're cute when you sleep"

18 raised an amused eyebrow at her husband then turned to watch her daughter play. Krillen reached over and took 18's hand in his, he laced his fingers with hers and together they sat. Silently watching their child, pride and joy filling their bodies.

18 wasn't sure how much time passed, how long she had been enjoying everything being normal and perfect, but her stomach was telling her it was time for food. So, standing up, she headed into the house, Krillen and Marron followed shortly after.

Krillen joined his wife in the kitchen soon; the diamond in her engagement ring caught the sun and cast shimmering reflections all around the small room. It made him happy. Looking up at him, 18 couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, she hadn't been happy for such a long time; she had almost forgotten what it had been like to feel good.

She had feared, while 17 had been with them, that she might have easily reverted back to her old ways. 17 had that kind of power over her, she found it so hard to resist him, and had she been put in the same situation only three years ago, she would have returned to her old life with her twin, no questions asked, had he come to her, she would have gone.

But this was not three years ago. This was now, and now, she had a family who she loved more than she ever even knew it was possible to love. A husband, her best friend and partner in life, she depended on him more than she realised, and above all, she loved him. And a daughter, a tiny baby girl who relied on her mother to be there for her, she was responsible for creating life, and taking care of that life she had helped create was her most important job, a job she cherished with every ounce of life in her body.

And then 17 came into the picture, and everything became a little hazy, and she got confused, and confusion scared her. She didn't know what to do. Torn between her brother and her family. She didn't like being scared, it was not something pleasant, it made her weak, and when 17 scared her she became weak. Luckily though, her love for her family helped her overcome her fear, and she made the right choice in the end. Now, in the small kitchen of their home, with her husband, she knew she had made the right choice.

"18…uh…" Krillen stumbled on his words; he avoided making eye contact with his wife, and played with his hands, "I…I wanted to ask you something." He reminded 18 of what he was like when they had first met, scared, shy and unsure of himself, straight away, 18 was worried.

"What the matter Krillen?" she asked, staring at him.

"Nothing, nothing." He quickly assured her, "it's just that, I know you probably don't wanna talk about this."

"17?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

He was right; she didn't want to talk about this. But it had to come up sooner or later, so they may as well clear it all up now, once and for all.

"Did you kill him?"

18 shook her head, "I couldn't" she whispered.

"But 18, after all the wrong he's done to our family…" he trailed off. "What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I mean; I couldn't do it" she replied, "Not only because I was weak and wounded, but because deep down I love him, Krillen. You know that. I know you don't have any family besides Marron and me, so maybe you don't know what it's like. But 17 and I, you know what we've been through together; you know that he is the only other person in this entire galaxy that is like me. He's the only other one, who knows about the pain, and the torment and the suffering, but above all he's my brother Krillen, nothing is ever going to change that, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my own brother. Don't be mad Krillen, please"

"Hey, he took the few steps to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, "I couldn't ever be mad at you, don't even think it for one second. You've been so strong and brave through all of this, I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you to have to watch your brother acting like that"

"It's hurt Krillen"

"I bet it did."

They were silent for a few minutes; Krillen rubbed slow, comforting circles on his wife's back until another question popped into the front of his mind. "You don't think he'll come back do you?"

"I don't know," 18 shrugged, "he might. But I'm not going to make the same mistakes I did last time. I won't try to deal with it all on my own; when it's clear he needs help. If he does come back, which I doubt he will, we will get him the help that he needs."

"We still need to be careful though honey, you need to be especially careful, he could very easily show up again, when we least expect it"

18 shrugged her shoulders, "I doubt it, he knows now, that the second he tries everything, everyone is going to be on him straight away. He knows he's not safe."

They stayed like that for several minutes, 18 cherished the moments like this, when her world was at peace, but soon Roshi poked his head into the kitchen. "I think someone is ready for her drink" he said, then quickly disappeared again, so he wouldn't have to get it himself. Krillen laughed, then pulled away from his wife and turned to the fridge.

"You do know I love you, right?" 18 asked as she washed out Marron's cup

"I know, I love you too" Krillen replied over his shoulder

"And you know that, I never meant for any of this to happen"

"Of course I do, I know you didn't want this to happen"

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner than I did, I didn't know what to do though"

"It's ok," Krillen turned to face her again, "What do you say we put this behind us now? Move on?"

18 closed her eyes and smiled, she hadn't heard such a good idea in a long time, "I couldn't think of anything better"

"Well then," Krillen took 18's hand in his and smiled at her, "starting right now, we've put all of this behind us. It's time to be happy again"

18 shook her head with amusement, Krillen always managed to make her feel better, it was why she loved him as much as she did. He made her feel special, but more importantly, he took the time to make her feel special, that was something no one had ever done for her before she met Krillen.

"C'mon, let's go" said Krillen wrapping his arms around her and leading her out the kitchen. The door swung shut behind them.

A/N; So I decided to go for the simple ending. Just a nice little way to tie everything up. I really hope you all enjoyed "Mind Games" I'm sad it's over, I really enjoyed writing it, but it's time to start a new project. Your thoughts and opinions on this story as a whole would be much appreciated. Anything you think I could improve on as an author? Throw me your idea's, it's the only way I'll improve. Lastly, I'd like to thank each and every single one of your for leaving me so many wonderful reviews on this. Even if you ever just left me one review then never came back to this again, I thank you for taking that little bit of time to appreciate me as a writer and even an aspiring author. So thank you. It means more to me than you could ever know!

Deadly Beauty


End file.
